The Young Star
by Cindy2906
Summary: Haruka's little sister comes to play. She arrives at Saotome Gakuen. How will this playful, tomboy, 15 year old effect the future members of STARISH. And could love possibly unfold? Meet Nanami Hikari, this is her adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEYA FOLKS!~ It's me Cindy2906! Well I haven't made a story.. And I looked through some of the pages of the Utapri side ( I will say at least 5 pages ) And while I was reading the summaries a idea popped up in my wanna know the ideaWell I thought what if Haruka had a little sister who was the complete opposite of her ._. Well I think that is maybe a lame story, but i started to already think out the story when I was reading the fictions. So I'm gonna give a brief appearance and personality about**** Haruka's little sister.**

Name: Nanami Hikari ( Hikari means '' Light '' BTW )

Age: 15 years old ( Mind that Haruka is 16, but younger than the guys and Tomochika so don't worry!)

Hair & Eyes & Skin:

Hikari has long reddish/pinkish hair ( Like Haruka's ) that reaches to her waist which is tied up in a high messy ponytail. Her eyes have the combination of red and orange ( Kinda like the sun )  
And her skin is pure white like snow. ( Not gonna create a perfect person here, but admit it. Haruka's pretty just wanna create that little feeling about her too, but just wait to her personality ^^)

Personality: ( The thing that popped right in my head XD )

Hikari may seem like a quiet girl at first, but just wait to you get to know her. She is the COMPLETE opposite of Haruka which means. SHE. IS. A. TOMBOY! Well kinda like one though.  
She has the nice side like Haruka, but is quite aggressive when she is mad. She talks a lot and isn't as shy and doesn't blush as easily as Haruka. ( Ren. I'm saying this. You are dead if you make a move on her! ^^ )  
She is the tomboy in the family. So she is interested in sports and other stuff.( Judo and Kendo and stuff like that )  
She is 1.57 m high ( SYO! You're higher than someone! Well she's a girl so yeah. And she's even lower than Nagi. O.O) and isn't bothered by anyone calling her chibi or munchkin. ( Unlike Syo )  
She has an tendency to be more positive towards others than herself. Like when someone praises her she will quickly say that she isn't that good. And she usually let's the shine go to the others.  
But she's still very confident on her skills. And she has that habit of being dragged around by Haruka all the time.  
She is mostly find wearing her school uniform and a pair of red and orange headphones that Haruka gave her as a birthday present. She can usually be found in the street dancing or singing for others.

Past and experiences ~

Hikari has lived with Haruka in the country with their grandma, but as soon as Haruka left to go to the city again Hikari was alone with her grandma. She kept going out and stuff to the little kids on the field and dance and play soccer or other sport with them.  
But she grew a strong passion for music and dancing as time went by without Haruka. She began to sing and dance in the middle of the living room while her grandma played the piano.  
But some days later she received a message from an unknown man named Saotome that she would go to Saotome Gakuen.  
And that's my friend where the prologue will begin!

Prologue~

HARUKA POV

It has been some days since Ittoki-kun performed the song we wrote and composed together. I was still sending some letters to my grandma and my little sister Hikari who still lived in the country side. I was glad that Hikari has found the passion in music. And I knew she had the talent of a dancer.  
But I was still uneasy not telling the others about her.  
I was still checking my mail when I saw a letter from Saotome-San. I quietly opened it and read what he had written.

Dear Nanami Haruka.  
I have sent a letter to the countryside to your little sister Hikari as informing that she would join Saotome Gakuen this week. I have made some arrangements and made a room for both you and Shibuya-San to share a room.  
( Besides. Don't go to your room now. It's being fixed and stuff. )  
Well she will be placed in class A. And don't worry about the small things. I will make sure to give her, her uniform and informed her that we will bring her clothes here.  
And if I'm right she should be here tomorrow and she will be introduced to your class!  
Take care of your little sister now!  
- Saotome

My eyes widened as I read the last sentence of the letter. Hikari is coming here. GOD! It has been ages since I last saw her! I smiled broadly as skipped down the hall to check on Tomochika who was gawking at the sight of our room.  
I shouldn't be surprised. Because I was doing it too. IT WAS HUGE!

HIKARI POV

I was standing outside the gates of the school. Gawking. IT WAS HUGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! I had to wait for a person to pick me up like Saotome-San said on the letter he gave me.  
I was still waiting some more minutes when a women came up to me and hugged me tightly. ''EH?!'' I gasped at the sudden hugging.  
''HELLO!'' her voice was darker than I thought it would be. '' My name is Ringo! But you can call me Ringo-Sensei!'' '' the women... or man.. GAH I WILL CALL HER A WOMEN. Said as she released me and took a look at me.  
''OH! YOU LIKE YOU HARUKA-CHAN! SAOTOME WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE HER LITTLE SISTER!'' She exclaimed happily.  
''Uhm... Thanks. '' I said as I fixed my uniform. I got permission to use the boys uniform from Saotome as I did some readjustments to it. I cut the pants shorter and pulled the sleeves to my elbow and had a tie instead of a ribbon. I wore my black sneakers and a pair of tights that reached a bit over my sneakers.  
I went with Ringo-Sensei to the classroom stopping from time to time to look at the stuff in front of me.  
After we got to the classroom she said that I should wait outside the classroom so she could introduce me. I waited for the moment when she said that I could come in.  
When she did, I took a few deep breaths as I began to slide the door open and step in.

**A/N: This is my FIRST time doing something like this . so if there are anything wrong there I wouldn't be too surprised. But I would like to thank my beta reader AniMags~ ( Who is doing a Utapri fanfic too BTW ) but don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review if you liked the story!**

**SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPTER! ~ Cindy2906**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mind that I live in Norway so updates for you guys may be a little late ^^ Besides I have so many stuff I got to do with school. BUT AS SOON CHRISTMAS BREAK COMES I'M GONNA COME WITH CHAPTERS FOR YOU! But YEAAH. Gotta bare with me until then! So far I have 2 reviews ^^ I'm really glad that people started following and favoriting my story ^^ I'M REALLT HAPPY ABOUT IT! Now I will stop rambling and go to the disclaimer. I know it's a pain, but gotta do it right? ^.^ Just ignore the disclaimer part and jump to the story :P**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR THE CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OC/ HIKARI!**

_Chapter 1: Welcome To Saotome Gakuen Hikari-Chan!_

_" After we got to the classroom Ringo-Sensei said that I should wait outside the classroom so she could introduce me. I waited for the moment when she said that I could come in._  
_When she did, I took a few deep breaths as I began to slide the door open and step in."_

HARUKA POV

I was sitting at my chair waiting for Ringo-Sensei. She was later than usual. As I thought that I felt someone hug me from behind. '' KYAH!'' I flinched and looked behind me to see no other than Tomochika-Chan. '' Nee, nee Haruka-Chan! Saotome said that we would have a new classmate!'' She said happily. I smiled at the thought of Hikari coming here. I knew it was her because Saotome-San said it in his letter and no one isn't allowed to enter here by this time. Ringo-Sensei came in and everyone went back to their seats. '' Hello everyone! '' She said happily. '' I have some suprising news for you!'' She said smiling broadly. Everybody around us started muttering. '' You can come in now!'' She shouted and when she did someone opened the door and walked towards her.

HIKARI POV

I walked slowly towards Ringo-Sensei. As I was walking towards her I could her people muttering: '' Look! Isn't she cool?'' Or '' Look at her clothes. Is she even taking this seriously? '' I simply ignored them as I walked towards Ringo-Sensei. '' Do they always judge people by their looks? '' I thought to myself as i stood next to Ringo-Sensei who was smiling brightly. Maybe they got the wrong impression. But I'm going to show them. I'm going to show them all that I'm taking this seriously.

I stood next to Ringo-Sensei as everyone took a good look on me. I smiled broadly at them and started talking '' Hello everyone! My name is Nanami Hikari! Nice to meet you, and i hope we get along!'' I said as i bowed my head. When I looked up again smiling I saw half of the classroom muttering to each other saying: '' She said Nanami. Does that mean she is Haruka's little sister? '' Many of them said. While the other half either looked at me in shock or turned to Haruka in shock who was looking at me blushing as she smiled. They were still all in shock when Ringo-Sensei clapped her hands. '' Alright everyone! Let's start class and then ask questions after! Hikari you can sit behind Ittoki-Kun '' She said as she pointed at the red-headed guy who flinched and came back to reality when she pointed at him. I simply nodded and went to my seat and concentrated on class.

HARUKA POV

As soon as class ended I got up from my seat and walked towards to Hikari and hugged her. '' Hikari! I missed you so much! '' I said as I hugged her tighter. She hugged me back as she said '' I missed you to onee-chan '' She pulled away and smiled at me. '' I think you should tell me who I am to your friends because they are in shock right now. '' She said as she pointed behind me. I turned around to see Tomochika, Ittoki-Kun, Shinomiya-San and Hijirikawa-San standing there their eyes wide and their mouth hanging open. I giggled as I got Hikari up on her feet and turned to the Tomochika and the guys again.

'' Everyone this is Hikari. My little sister. I'm sorry for not introducing her earlier. But I hope you get along with her as you do with me! '' I said as I bowed my head. '' I hope we get along! '' Hikari smiled brightly as she bowed her head to. When I looked up again I could see Tomochika hugging Hikari tightly. '' OF COURSE I WILL GET ALONG WITH YOU HIKARI-CHAN! BESIDES WE ARE GOING TO BE ROOMMATES! '' She said happily. '' Thank you Shibuya-San '' Hikari said and Tomochika pouted. '' Why are you and Haruka always like that? Call me Tomochika! '' She said as she released her. '' Okay I will Tomochika-Chan! '' Hikari said as she turned to me and hugged me again. After a couple of minutes she let go and said to me. '' I'm starving onee-chan. Do you mind we all go to the cafeteria? ''

OTOYA POV

I went to the cafeteria with Nanami-San, Hikari-Chan and the others while staring at the two sisters while they chatted happily to eachother. I still couldn't put my mind into it. That Nanami-San had a little sister. I mean she never told me about her. But looking at Hikari I could easily tell that she was her little sister. They looked almost identical. Besides that she had longer hair than her. I looked behind me and the others was doing the exact thing that I was doing. Trying to get their mind that Hikari was Nanami's little sister. Besides Tomochika. Because she was aleready convinced. We eventually reached the cafeteria when Tomochika and Hikari sprinted towards the food stand while Nanami-San looked at both of them smiling as she turned to me and the other guys. '' Still can't put your mind into the fact that I have a little sister? I'm sorry for not telling about her. I was going to, but she came before I could. '' She said as she smiled. '' ONEE-CHAN! HURRY UP! '' Hikari shouted as Tomochika was looking at all the food. Nanami-San giggled and turned to us signaling that we should come come too. We nodded and went with Nanami-San.

HIKARI POV

I still looked at all the food. It was hard deciding what to choose. '' Hmmm.. '' I hummed as I looked closer to the food menu. Onee-Chan giggled behind me as she pointed at a funny looking bread ( In Hikari's opinion ) Then she said '' That bread really tastes as grandma's bread at home. '' She said and I instantly lighten up. '' Really?! '' I said and she nodded. I didn't even hesitate to buy it and went to the table where Tomochika and the others were. And started eating it while it was warm. '' It's delicious! '' I said as I took an other bite. '' But.. Grandma's... Are better. '' I said while taking more bites of the bread. The others looked at me and smiled and laughed as they thought how funny I was. I looked at them and smiled. When Onee-Chan came with her tray of food she placed it on the table. But as she was about to sit down she squeaked. I stopped what I was doing and looked behind me. And stood there dumbstruck for a minute. A. MAN I REPEAT A MAN. WAS. HUGGING. MY. SISTER. I coughed up the bread that was in my mouth and Tomochika panicked as she patted my back trying to calm me. Onee-Chan saw me and quickly escaped from the man's arms as shw went to me. '' Hikari! Are you okay?! '' She said as she patted my back too. '' I'm alright. '' I managed to get out from my coughing. When I stopped I took a deep breath and looked towards the man who were staring at me. '' Who the hell are you asshole?! Hugging my big sister like that?! '' I almost screamed. He chuckled as he went towards me and grabbed me by my waist. '' Oh... Looks like Little Lamb has a sister '' He said as he examined me. '' Jinguji-San p-p-please let go of her! '' Onee-Chan said as she panicked. '' Hm? Why Little Lamb? She looks like you so I think she's not that harmless. '' He said as he lifted my chin to face him.. Oh.. You were wrong there dude. No one touches me like that or my big sister. You don't know what awaits you. I thought as i readied my fist.

REN POV

I looked at a girl who looked like Little Lamb. As I recalled what she said earlier: '' Who the hell are you asshole?! Hugging my _big sister_ like that?! '' That word struck me hard. '' Big sister '' I didn't know that Lady had a little sister. ( Note that Ren calls Haruka either '' Lady '' Or '' Little Lamb '' ) She looked as harmless as her. So I guess she would blush like the other girl do with me too right? I went to her and grabbed her by the waist. '' Oh... Looks like Little Lamb has a little sister '' I said as I examined her face more. Yep. She looks like Haruka. Besides her eyes looks like the sun. '' Jinguji-San p-p-please let go of her! '' Little Lamb said. Why is she panicking so much. They are sisters so they should be atleast harmless. I thought as I said '' Why Little Lamb? She looks like you so I doubt she had a bad side of you. '' I said. But right after i said that i felt pain. I flinched at the sudden pain and looked down at my stomach. She actually hit me? That little girl actually hit me? I released my grip on the little girl and she quickly took my hands and twisted it behind my back. I flinched, but didn't let out a scream. '' Hikari! Stop that you're hurting him! '' Little Lamb said. As soon as she said that the little girl who's name was Hikari released me and went back to her eating not minding saying sorry. Little Lamb quickly came to me. '' Are you okay Jinguji-San? '' She said with a worried look on her face. '' I'm.. Fine Little Lamb. '' I said as I touched my arm. That girl are stronger than she looks. ( Told ya ren. Make a move on her and you're dead ._. )

HIKARI POV

'' Hikari! Stop that! You're hurting him! '' Onee-chan yelled. I quickly came back to my senses. I looked down and went back to my seat and went back to eating. Not realizing that I wasn't saying sorry for hurting him. I quickly ate my food and went up from my seat. '' Onee-Chan.. I will be at the room of you need me. While I'm gone you can gladly tell them why I'm like that sometimes. And.. Jinguji-San.. I'm sorry. '' I said as i turned away and walked away from onee-chan. I didn't go far when I bumped into someone. '' Ah. I'm sorry. '' I said as I turned away again and quickly went to the dorm.

SYO POV

I was headig towards the cafeteria when I bumped into someone. The girl I bumped into looked up at me and quickly said sorry as she walked again. I didn't get to see her but i caught a glimpse of her. She looked like Haruka. I approached the table Haruka and the others were and Haruka looked behind and smiled as she said. '' Hello Syo-Kun '' She said as she smiled. '' Uh.. Yeah. Hey Haruka. You know I just bumped into a girl who was in a hurry and she looked like you. '' I said as a drank a cup of water. '' Oh! You must mean Hikari-Chan right? Haruka's little sister? '' Natuski said and i couched up the water I was drinking. '' Wha? Little sister? '' I looked at Haruka and she nodded as she said. '' Yeah. The girl you just bumped into was Hikari. My little sister. '' She said and I looked more at her dumbfounded. '' WHAT?! '' I said and Haruka said that I should calm down. Oh. I didn't notcie that I made a scene there. I blushed and sat back on my seat.

HARUKA POV

When I calmed Syo down I looked at everyone as I started speaking. '' I don't think I should tell you know, but I can say that Hikari is very intrested in Sport and she have gone to Judo and Kendo these past years I haven't been with her. So that is why she is strong. I'm sorry Jinguji-San for what she did to you. '' I said as i bowed my head. '' That's okay Little Lamb. I think I got a warning for not touching her that easily. Don't apologize. But I would feel better if you kissed my cheek. '' Jinguji-San said and I blushed. '' Huh? Etto... '' I stammered and Hijirikawa-San quickly said '' In your dreams Jinguji '' Everybody was giggling and suddenly Tomochika-Chan jumped from her chair. '' AH! I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO FOR HIKARI! '' She said and we all looked at her. '' What? Do what for Hikari? '' Ittoki-Kun asked and Tomochika leaned in for everyone to hear. '' Well we should... '' And we all nodded in agreement to what she said.

HIKARI POV

I was still unpacking my things as I looked around the room. I sighed as I buried my face on the pile of clothes in front of me. '' I'm such an idiot. '' I mumbled under my breath. Then I heard a knock at my door. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and to my suprise there was Onee-Chan and Tomochika-Chan with the other guys. '' Hikari-Chan '' Onee-Chan came up to me. '' Yes? '' I said confused. Everyone took a deep breath and then said together '' WELCOME TO SAOTOME GAKUEN! '' I stood there dumbstruck for a few minutes. And then a bright smile came upon my face. '' THANK YOU! '' I said as i hugged everyone. I pulled away and Onee-Chan took my arm and then began to lead me outside with the others tailing behind us. '' Onee-Chan? What are you doing? '' I asked as onee-chan faced me and smiled. '' We are having a ' Welcome to Saotome Gakuen ' party for you. '' She said. I didn't get time to answer as she pulled me with her into a car with the others behind us. Welcome party? Oh god what is going to happen? I thought to myself as I looked out the window.

**A/N: I'M DONE! STARTED THIS THE SAME DAY AS I FINISHED!I HOPE IT DOSEN'T HAVE ANY GRAMMER FAILS THOUGH ._. Because I can't get Maggie ( AniMags ) to always go through my stories when she is busy with her own XD. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if it's gets like over the line or a bit boring. I was hoping to get this funny, but I guess i have to wait for the other chapters when everybody is going to get to know Hikari more one by one ._. Well don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review ._. Well I think this chapter is complicated . Please tell me what you think so I can get better at this! UHHH I GET THE FEELING I'M GOING TO GET MEAN REVIEWS SOON D:**

**Well SEE YA IN NET CHAPTER! IF YOU REALLY LIKED THIS ONE THOUGH ._. ~ Cindy2906**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm back ^^ Well so far ( As i see ) I have four reviews ^^ Thank you Kintoki Kin and AniMags ( Maggie ^^ Lav u BTW ^^ ) For reviwing :D I was still not at ease after posting the second chapter but your reviews put my mind at ease :3 I'm grateful! Well I'm gonna say this right out. I suck at choosing songs XD, the songs I use is most likely songs from other anime's . Don't kill me . But I hope you don't mind though! Well other than that I haven't anything special to say.. But as soon as something is going to pop in I'm going to say it ^^ Now I will stop rambling and go the disclaimer ( The boring part ._. ) Oh yeah. When I mean by STARISH POV I mean like all the guys POV then. Just wanted to say that! NOW ENJOY! ~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, THE SONG BEING USED IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OC/ HIKARI!**

_Chapter 2: LET'S PLAY THE KING GAME!_

HIKARI'S POV

How long have we been driving now? I thought as I still got my eyes gazing out of the window. I turned my gaze to the side to see that everyone was staring at me. '' Etto... What is it? '' I asked and they flinched. Maybe they didn't notice that I looked at them until now. '' Oh yeah. Onee-chan where are we going? '' I asked onee-chan who was talking to Tomochika-Chan. '' Oh. You will see when we get there! '' She said happily as she continued to talk to Tomochika. '' Why do I get the feeling that this is going to turn bad? '' I mumbled under my breath as I looked towards the window again.

STARISH'S POV

'' Otoya and Masato you are so lucky.. '' Ren mumbled so that the two of them could hear and turn back to the guys behind them. '' Why? '' Otoya asked a happy smile on his face. '' Why? WHY YOU ASK?! '' Syo half whispered/ shouted to Otoya. '' You guys get to sit with the ladies. That's why. '' Ren said. '' Huh? '' Otoya said. It took some time before he realized the situation he was in. And when he did he blushed the same color as his hair. Syo looked towards Masato. He didn't do anything special. He was just small talking to Hikari from time to time. There was a long silence after that. Otoya came back to life after some minutes and broke the silence by talking to Hikari. '' Nee. Hikari-Chan! How old are you? '' He suddenly asked. Hikari turned her gaze at Otoya as she asked '' Why do you wanna know? '' She said softly. '' Hikari. You don't mind answering their questions right? '' Nananmi-San said as she smiled at her younger sister. She was still very happy for having Hikari back. She shooked her head as she answered my question. '' I'm fifteen Otoya-Kun. If I'm right I'm the youngest, but do you mind we ask questions after the welcome party? '' She said as she smiled. '' Because I think we have reached the place. She said and Nanami looked out the window and said. '' Yes, yes we have. Come on everyone let's have some fun! '' Nanami-San said as she dragged Hikari and Tomochika out of the car and we were following them from behind.

HARUKA'S POV

The place Tomochika-Chan chose was a karaoke bar. She wanted to hear Hikari sing because Ringo-Sensei said that she would take the idol course and composer course. But she would still get a partner who did the composing for her. Tomochika-Chan was so excited that she aleready made a reservation for us at the karaoke bar. Everybody was spread on the couch and there was a silence. Until Tomochika got up and walked to Hikari who was staring at the ceiling. She probarly didn't notice Tomochika because when she saw her staring at her she fell of the couch. '' Oucch... '' Hikari said as she got up. Everybody broke into a laughter as Hikari tackled Tomochika down on the ground too. Both of them smiled at eachother and laughed. After a while Natsuki got up and said to Hikari who was sitting on the couch now. '' Hikari-Chan. Do you mind if you sing a song to us? '' He said as he smiled. '' Huh? Why do I have to go first? '' Hikari said confused. '' Because we haven't heard you sing! So pleeeease? '' Natsuki said and everyone began to nod and say the same thing. Hikari stepped back because everyone was crowding to her with puppy dog eyes. Ittoki-Kun got her though. No one can deny those eyes. '' Ugh.. Fine '' She said as she sighed and everyone jumped yelling happily. She got up the the to where the mic was and began to pick a song. When she was done everyone went quiet and was waiting for her excited. She took a deep breath and began singing.

'' Smile '' - By Changin' My Life. ( Anime: Full moon wo sagashite )

Anata no kawari no sora naite ita nara

Watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara

Arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo

Anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo

Tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ita mo chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru

Kyori de ite nee

Smile, smile itsumo mite ite zutto te donna toki mo

Smile, smile shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

Smile, smile ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

Egao! wasurenai yo

I canno't live without you forever!

N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba

Hikari ai atarimae no you no sonzai

Tomaranai dare no shiranai himitsu no tokei no you

Onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo

Se no takai anate no hari watashi yume miru chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte

Ai wo kizamu

Smile, smile itsumo mite ite zutto te donna toki mo

Smile, smile shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

Smile, smile ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

Egao! wasurenai yo

I canno't live without you forever!

Smile, smile itsumo mite ite zutto te donna toki mo

Smile, smile shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

Smile, smile ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

Egao! wasurenai yo

I canno't live without you forever!

HIKARI'S POV

After the song ended I smiled and looked at the others. I giggled by the sight of them. Their mouth was hanging open. '' Am I that terrible at singing? '' I asked smiling. They qickly got back to reality and stared at me. Onee-Chan got up on her feet and walked over to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. '' You were amazing Hikari! When did you learn to sing so good? '' She said with a smile on her face. '' Hikari-Chan you voice was great! It sounded like an angel's! '' Tomochika-Chan said as she hugged me. I turned shade of red and quickly answered. '' I'm not that good. I just sang for my grandma. '' I mumbled and Tomochika-San slapped her hands on my back. '' Stop being so negative! You were great! Right you guys? '' Tomochika-Chan said as she faced the guys who flinched and turned a shade of red when they each said their sentence. '' Yeah... She sounded like a delicate flower.. '' Everyone said togheter and blushed looking away. I giggled. '' Thank you. '' I smiled and they turned a even darker shade of red. Haruka giggled and took the mic from me and said. '' Now everyone has to sing a song for Hikari to hear and after that I guess that Tomochika-Chan has a suprise for us! '' Haruka said. I got back to the couch to listen to their voices. After everyone was finished I stood there dumbstruck. '' WOW! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! '' I said as I smiled at all of the boys and then Tomochika who smiled back at me. '' Now! For the suprise! LET'S PLAY THE KING GAME! '' Tomochika-Chan said as she got a took out some cards. '' The game is simple. Everyone picks a card and the one who gets the King card can be the King and demand that 2 numbers do anything he asks them to do. '' OH! AND LOOKIE! I GOT A BOX OF POCKY SO WE CAN DO THE POCKY GAME TOO! '' After Tomochika-Chan said that everyone blushed, but still decided to pick a card.

STARISH POV

After everyone picked a card Tomochika-San shouted. '' OKAY! WHO'S THE KING!? '' Please tell me Ren's not the king. '' Everyone thought as they looked at their cards. Unfortunately the thing they feared the most happened. '' I'm the king. '' Ren said and everyone flinched and looked terrified at the tall boy. '' You were the last person we wanted to be king. '' Syo said and everyone nodded. Even Haruka nodded. Ren just smirked and began to demand a thing someone had to do. '' I demand that numer 3 and 2 todo the pocky game. '' Ren said with a smirk on his face. Everyone gulped and looked down at their cards. '' Oh yeah. By the way. Tomochika-Chan. Didn't Saotome-San say that there were No-Love rule? Isn't it bad to do the pocky game then? '' Hikari asked. '' Yeah it is. But I got permission for this one and only time do to romantic stuff! Hehe! He actually liked that idea! '' Tomochika-Chan said happily. Everyone gulped and looked back at their cards. '' Uhm.. I'm number three. '' Haruka said while blushing. Everyone looked at her. '' We got our numer three! Now where is number two?! '' Hikari said while looking at the boys blushing faces.

HIKARI'S POV

'' OKAY! WE GOT OUR NUMBER THREE! NOW WHERE IS NUMBER TWO?! '' I shouted happily looking at the guys blushing faces. Then at Ren. Bad choice Ren. Bad choice. It was clerarly for me that the guys were in love with onee-chan but couldn't say anything because of the no-love rule. And besides my sister is slow when it comes to love. I continued to smirk at the guys because they wouldn't answer. '' F-F-F-FORGET WHAT I- MMPH '' Ren was about to shout to forget what he said and say something else, but I quickly placed my hands on his. '' No allowed to change there dude '' I said and took a look at everyone cards. '' Ah. Otoya-Kun. Why aren't you saying that you are number two? '' I said with a smirk and he blushed. Everyone was cleraly sending daggers towards him and I laughed rolling on the ground. It was amusing seeing their jealousy. After some minutes I finally stopped laughing and got up still giggling from time to time. '' Now Otoya-Kun. Why dont you do the pocky game with onee-chan? Saotome-San agreed just for this time so why waste it? '' I said while throwing him the pocky package. '' But.. '' Otoya-Kun said while he looked by his side, but only to be greeted with eyes of the evil from the 4 other guys he looked back at the couch to see if Tokiya did the same, but didn't because he was reading a book. '' Come on do it Otoya! '' Tomochika and I said with puppy looking eyes. Otoya blushed. '' F-f-fine. '' Otoya agreed in the end and took a pocky out. Tomochika and I yelled in excitement.

OTOYA'S POV

'' They are sending me deadly glares... '' I thought as I looked at Tokiya for hope if he could help me. But he was in his own world right now and didn't mind us. I gulped as I took a pocky out. '' Uwah.. I'm doing this with Nanami-San '' I thought and blushed. Both of us grabbed one of the ends with our mouth and slowly started to eat it. I got redder by every bite we took. Just as our lips were about to touch the other guys pulled me away from her making Nanami-San fall backwards and fall on top of Hikari who was behind her looking in amusment until she was used as a landing pillow. And I ended p being greeted by the hard ground and deadly glares from every direction. '' I'm dead.. '' I mumbled as I slowly took some few steeps back from the crownd who was ganging up on me.

HIKARI'S POV

'' OOF! OUCH! Onee-chan you're heavier than you look! '' I managed to get out. '' AH! I'M SO SORRY HIKARI! '' Onee-chan said as she got up. '' Geez! Why did you guys ruin the best moment?! I pouted and everyone turned to me. '' What do you mean by that? He was going to kiss her of course we had to! '' Syo shouted and I just smiled at his anger. '' Or that you are jealous because he got to kiss her and not you? '' I said with an amused smile. '' I'm pretty sure everyone was. '' I said while giggling and got up. '' Now then. Last round of game and call it a day? '' I said and turned to Tomochika-Chan she nodded and spread the cards out again. '' Oh yeah. All of you are blushing by the way. And release that poor boy I think he's suffocating. '' I said and picked a card. Everyone turned to Otoya who was almost losing his soul and panicked as Masato released him. I giggled as I looked back at the cards spread out the table. '' I'm the King. '' Onee-chan said and everyone gave a sigh of relief while I looked at them and giggled. They probarly didn't want Ren to be King again huh. '' Well Onee-Chan what are your orders? '' I said in a teasing tone and she smiled. '' I simply want that number four to give number six a kiss on the cheek. '' She said happily and everyone looked at their cards.

SYO'S POV

I looked at my card '' 6 ''. I sat there quietly. I put my card down and looked up. I actually looked at Hikari. Wait. What? Why do I wan't Hikari to be four? HUH? ''Oh. I'm four. '' Hikari said while she looked up from her card yawning slightly. Huh? I began to blush. Wa-wa-wait! Hikari is four?! Then that means.. Oh god I feel like im blushing to my ears now. I looked up at Hikari. She just smiled like she didn't even care for a thing. She sat down net to me. I closed my eyes tightly. I could feel her soft lips on my cheek and I blushed. After she kissed my cheek she got up and went to the door. '' Where are you going? '' Otoya asked. '' Huh? I'm going to the dorm? I'm tired now. '' She said while having another yawn. Wait. Did that kiss mean nothing for her?! WHA?! WHY AM I GETTING TOO WORKED UP ON THIS?! Okay calm down Syo. Forget it. I CAN'T CALM DOWN!

HIKARI'S POV

Wow. He really did get too worked up on it. I thought as I dialed a taxi and waited outside. '' Hikari! There you are! '' Onee-chan shouted as she came to me. '' Onee-chan where are the others? '' I said while rubbing my eye. Okay I really need some sleep now. '' The others are still inside trying to calm Syo down. '' She said and I chuckled. '' Did he really take that seriously? '' I said and she looked at me confused. '' Wait. You didn't take it seriously? '' She asked and I shooked my head. '' Nope. That was just a simple kiss on the cheek so I'm suprised that he blushed so much. '' I said. '' Ah there's the others. '' Onee-chan said and I looked at where she was pointing. '' Right on time. Because the taxi is here. '' I said and waved to the car so the driver could see me. When the car got to me I climbed on it and the others followed. '' I had a lot of fun. Thanks everyone. '' I said smiling. Everyone smiled back at me and nodded. '' Oh yeah! Jinguji-San I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. '' I said as I faced him. He laughed '' It's okay Little Birdie. I guess I gave you quite a shock there '' He said. '' Yes, yes you did. '' I said as I leaned my head at onee-chan's shoulder and slept the rest of the way home.

**A/N: OKAY! DONE! I don't really know if this was too weird, funny or boring at all -.-'' I guess all authors has it that way huh ._. Well now I know how others feel like ._. Now. If you would please tell me how you felt about this chapter in the reviews or gladly send med a PM ._. The mean comments are right around the corner, but that won't let me down. I will still continue to post chapters even if I get mean reviews and stuff ^^ If this chapter have any grammer fails which I know there will be some. I'm sorry ._. Don't wanna disturb Maggie again who was kind enough to tell about my story. LAV U MAGGIE! Well please check out her fanfiction! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her! Yeah updates are gonna come soon enough ^^ But I'm gonna take a break now. I've been sitting in my room for too long now.. BUT THE GOOD THING IS THAT I POSTED THREE TIMES IN A ROW! I think ._.**

**Yeah! UNTIL THEN BYE BYE! ~ Cindy2906**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heey! It's me! So far I'm glad to see everyone liking my story! I have 9 reviews so far and I'm so happy for it! I thought I was a bad writer, but I wasn't . Guess my teachers were right about me being good at writing stories ^^ Hehe. But I don't really have anything else to say so let's head on to the boring part -.-''**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, OR THE SONGS BEING USED IN THE FURTHER CHAPTERS OR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY LOVELY OC ^^**

_Chapter 3: Hikari the voice of an angel_

HIKARI'S POV

I yawned as I continued to walk down the hall to the cafeteria. '' I still lack sleep.. '' I mumbled as I almost tripped over my own two feet. '' HIKARI-CHAN! '' I heard Tomochika-Chan shout as she launched herself at me and giving me a big bear hug. '' WOAH! Tomochika-Chan relax! '' I said as I tried to control my balance. '' Well you two are quite energetic in the morning. '' I hear onee-chan giggle behind us and turn around to greet her with a bright smile on my face. '' Good morning onee-chan! '' I say happily. '' Good morning Hikari. Good morning Tomo-Chan '' Onee-chan said and both of us smiled at her as we continued to walk to the cafeteria.

We got our tray of food and sat on a nearby table. '' AH! PEACE! '' I say as I stretch my arms. '' Haha. I guess being around the princes made you busy huh Hikari? '' Tomochika-Chan said and I stopped strecthing. '' Princes? '' I say confused. '' I haven't told you have I? Well they in my opinion it's hard being a girl when you are in a situation with a bunch of hot guys! They have so handsome faces and so beautiful voices. I guess you call them the '' Princes Of Music '' I guess. Tomochika-Chan said while crossing her arms. '' And guess what. Every single girl is crazy for them here! So they are pretty jealous at us. '' Tomochika-Chan said again. '' Jealous? They must be blind. '' I mumbled while eating and onee-chan giggled.

We soon finished our trays of food and headed for the classroom. As soon we got into the classroom Masato, Natsuki and Otoya-Kun came to us. '' Good Morning Tomochika, Nanami-San, Hikari-San! '' Otoya greeted us with a bright smile. '' Good morning everyone. '' Onee-Chan said. They were all chatting happily and I slipped out of the conversation and sat on my chair. It wasn't very long until Ringo-Sensei came in and everybody went back to their seats.

'' Good morning everyone! '' Ringo-Sensei said happily. When she noticed me she got even happier and walked over to me. '' Nee. Hikari-Chan! You are going to write a song like everyone else! '' She said happily. '' EEEH?! '' Everybody in the class shouted and I looked at her. '' The recording will be next week! '' Ringo-Sensei said and Otoya-Kun got up. '' Will she do the lyrics and composing all by herself?! '' He shouted and everyone nodded in wonder. '' Of course! After all she took the idol and composing! '' Ringo-Sensei said leaving everyone shocked. '' Thank you for telling me Ringo-Sensei '' I smiled and she nodded.

As soon class ended Tomochika-Chan, Otoya-Kun, Natsuki-Kun, Masato-San and onee-chan crowded me before I could stand up from my seat. And I looked at them confused. '' What is it everyone? '' I said with a smile. '' Don't come with ' What is it?! ' You didn't even tell us that you took both the idol and composing way?! '' Masato said a bit annoyed. '' Well you never asked. So excuse me because I'm starving and I have som composing to doand lyrics to write. "I said and got up not minding them shouting ar me to come back.

Somehow I didn't have the appetite to eat. So I just bought a strawberry milkshake and sat on a nearby table. '' Compose and do the lyrics huh.. '' I mumbled to myself as I drank the milkshake.

STARISH'S POV

After Hikari-Chan left the classroom we stood there in shock. Then we turned to Haruka. '' Haruka. Did you know this? '' Natsuki said. '' No. She haven't told me a thing about this. '' Haruka said with a worried expression. '' Well. Let's go after her! '' Otoya said and everyone shoooked their heads. '' Eh? Why not?! '' He said pouting. '' I think she wants to be alone now. '' Tomochika-Chan said with a sigh. '' Well then let's stalk her! '' Otoya said and everyone looked at him. '' No? '' He said and everyone nodded. '' But.. PLEEASE! I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER! AND I'M SURE YOU GUYS ARE TOO! '' He said and everyone flinched because he used his puppy dog eyes. Everyone agreed in the end and they went to the cafeteria. When they got there they saw Hikari sitting on a table with a strawberry milkshake in her hand while looking out the window. They were still staring at her when they heard some voices behind them making them flinch. '' What are you guys doing? '' Syo said and everyone turned to face him. '' Lady? Are you here too? Why? '' Ren said and Haruka didn't know what to answer. '' Hikari is taking the idol and composing route and she is going to do a song by herself. So we were worried - '' Tomochika-Chan said when she got cut by Syo and Ren '' So you ended up stalking her. '' They said and everyone nodded. '' Well. i don't think it's going well for you because she isn't there now. '' Syo said and everyone looked back at the table where Hikari was and she was gone. '' EH?! WE LOST HER?! '' The others shouted.

HIKARI'S POV

Those idiots. They never noticed that I saw them did they? I was already gone when they shouted that they had lost me. I was heading towards our room. When I got there I immediately took out a pieve of paper and a pencil and began to write what was in my mind. I don't know have many hours it have been. Becaue when I glanced up at the clock I could see that it was already 4 PM. And I came into my room like 11 AM I think. '' Wow. I've been here long... '' I mumbled as I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

HARUKA'S POV

'' It's no use. '' I said. '' She's not in any of the practice room we have been searching. '' I said sighing. '' Oh! Haruka! What about we check your room? '' Syo said. '' Huh? Uhm sure. '' I said as we began to walk to me, Hikari and Tomo-Chan's room. I unlocked the door and everybody went it. And to much of our suprise we saw Hikari on a nearby desk sleeping. '' Ah.. She's sleeping. '' Tomo-Chan said while smiling. She took a blanket and put it over Hikari. '' Look at all these papers. '' Ren said while picking one and looking at it. I picked up one that seemed like it was just written on and started humming to it. My eyes widened when I hummed the last sentence. '' It's such a nice tune.. '' I mumbled and everyone went to me. Everyone looked at the paper and their eyes went right to Hikari who was still sleeping. '' I didn't think little birdie could write such songs like this.. '' Ren said and everyone nodded. Ittoki-Kun picked up another paper. '' This is the lyrics I think. '' He said and we went over to him. '' Everything seems so calm in her songs. '' Syo said. '' Yeah. '' Everyone agreed.

HIKARI'S POV

Voices... Why can I hear voices in our room? I slowly opened my eyes '' Kyah! '' I screamed and everyone flinched. I looked at everyone who was in our room. '' Why are you all here. And what are yo- AH! '' I soon realized that I had spread all of the papers I've been writing and quickly snatched them from Otoya's hands. I sighed and stared at them while rubbing my eye. '' Why are you guys here? '' I answered after a long silence. '' Huh? Oh yeah.. Everyone was worried about you so we wanted to help. '' Onee-chan said. '' Thanks, but I can do this on my own. '' I said as I organized the papers. '' But! Please! We don't need to help you with the writing! We just want to help anyway we can! '' Otoya said and everyone nodded.

I smiled at them. '' Thanks. When I need help I'm gonna say it okay? '' I said and everyone nodded happily. '' Yeah! '' They smiled and I went back to the papers while the others chatted happily and bringing me water from time to time. I didn't realize that the recording was tomorrow. I had already finished the song thanks to everyone's help and the only thing I did was to practice my singing. I was in the courtyard practicing when the others came to me. '' Hikari! There you are! '' Tomochika-Chan said as she launched herself at me. '' Ack! Tomochika-Chan you're heavier than onee-chan! '' I said and everybody laughed. '' That was mean said Hikari! '' Tomochika-Chan pouted teasingly. '' Heh heh. Why are you here though? '' I said and everybody smiled. '' We wanted to say good luck tomorrow! And that we will be watching from the screen in the hallway! '' Syo said and everyone nodded. I smiled softly at them as I hugged everyone. '' Thanks everyone. '' I said and they all gave me thumbs up.

It was the day of the recording day. Ringo-Sensei came to me and said to follow her. I did and I took a glance behind me and saw everyone smiling at me wishing me luck. I smiled back as I went out of the door. I was in the recording room when I saw S class teacher along with Tokiya, Ren and Syo. '' Wait. Why are you guys here? '' I said confused. '' We got permission to go with Hyuga-Sensei to watch you sing. '' Tokiya said with an expressionless look. '' Oh is that so? '' I said and everyone nodded. '' Well Hikari. Are you ready? '' Hyuga-Sensei said and I nodded while smiling. '' Yes! '' I said and the other guys gave me a thumbs up. I went in to the little room where the headphones were and waited till the music started. When it did I took a quick breath and began singing.

'' Love Chroicle '' - By Changin' My life

Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta

Deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to itsu no manika kimetsukete ita

Yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta

Hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu nu

Aisareta ikara aishita iwake ja nai massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta nee

Kore kara no tabi no futari ima chikau yo nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

Fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru

Hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou subete kagayaki yori sou naka

Tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo

Ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni

Ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo massugu aisuru jishin o moteta nee

Asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau you nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

There was a slightly pause at the song and I took the chance to glance over the boys and teachers and smiled when I saw them closing their eyes at my song. I turned away and began to sing again.

Aisareta ikara aishita iwake ja nai massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta nee

Asu kara yume ni futari ima yukau yo nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

Aisareta ikara aishita iwake ja nai massugu aisuru yuuki o kreta nee

Kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai

Zutto!

When the song ended I took off the headphones and placed them on their stand. I then turned around and saw that the guys were smiling. Besides that Syo was blushing a bit. I looked at him confused until Hyuga-Sensei disturbed. '' The song was great Hikari. Your score will be up tomorrow. You can go now. '' He said and I nodded and went out of the door.

HARUKA'S POV

I looked at the screen with the others and my eyes widened at her song and voice. Hikari really had the voice of an angel. She didn't let us hear her song until she was going to record it. And everyone was amazed by her voice. We waited for Hikari in the cafeteria with the rest of the guys. '' So. Ren how was her recording? '' Hijirikawa-San said. '' Oh? Little Birdie had a wonderful voice. I was absored to it like Little Lamb's kindness. '' He said while winking at me making me blush. It wasn't long before someone smacked his head and everyone looked up and saw Hikari. '' You're not flirting with her in my watch Ren. '' She said while smiling a bit scary.

'' Ah! Hikari! Your song was amazing! I really loved it! '' Otoya said and Hikari blushed. '' Thanks Otoya-Kun '' She said with a bright smile. '' What did Ryuga-San say? '' Hijirikawa-San asked. '' Oh, he just said that my score will be up tomorrow. That's all. '' She said as she sat down next to me. '' Was that all he said? '' Tomo-Chan said and Hikari nodded. '' Yup. But that's okay. He said my song was great and that really flattered me. '' She said while drinking her strawberry milshake. We chatted happily for some minutes and then decided to go back to our room. But just about we were parting ways i took a glance back and saw Syo staring at Hikari. Did something happen? I thought, but ignored the feeling.

HIKARI'S POV

The moment we got into our room I plopped down on the bed stretching my arms and legs. '' AH! I missed my bed. '' I said as I buried my face in the pillow. Onee-Chan and Tomochika-Chan giggled at me. I jumped up from my bed making them flinch. '' I'm going to take a shower. '' I said as I grabbed my pyjamas and went for the bathroom. '' Who's next? '' I said as I went over to the mirror. I took the ribbon out from my hair making my hair fall freely down to the end of my waist. I then took a coat and wrapped it around my white t-shirt and black shorts. '' Where are you going? '' Onee-chan said behind me. '' I'm going for a night walk. I'll be right back. '' I said smiling and went out of the door.

I went to the little lake onee-chan mentioned in one of her letters to me and grandma. " The view is very pretty " I mumbled and enjoyed the night breeze. " It really is. "I heard someone talk behind me and turned around only to see... Syo.

**A/N: Yay! Done with 3 chapter! hehe I wanted to do something exciting for the end and I ended up with a cliffhanger! Well I hope ._. iI don't really have anything to say besides that ^.^ I'm just really happy that everyone liked my OC Hikari! I will se you in the next chapter!**

**Hikari: please review! It really helps my story a lot! Until then! Bye bye!**

**~ Cindy2906**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hikari-Chan here! Author-San figured that maybe it will be more fun to let me take the lead here! ( I'm awesome that's why ^^ ) Tell us if you don't like me taking the lead though ^^ BUT! Anyway! Last chapter she left you with a cliffhanger where Syo met me in the little lake onee-chan mentioned right? Well we are going to enjoy that scene right after the disclaimer. So enjoy until then!**

**Disclaimer: Author-San doesn't own Utapri, the songs being used in the chapter or the characters. She only owns me! And she better be happy for it ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Prepare for the class trip!_

HIKARI'S POV

'' Syo-Kun? '' I said looking at him confused. '' Why are you here? '' I asked in a soft voice and he blushed. Ah. He blushed again. Does he always blush that easily? I thought to myself. '' Why are you here? '' I said again to make sure he heard me. '' Oh? Ah! I saw you walking alone so I thought you maybe wanted someone to talk to.. '' He said and blushed a bit. '' Sure. I would love to. '' I said as I walked over to the little gazebo. He walked with me and we began to make some small talking back and forth. '' Oh yeah. That time when I sang my song. Why did you blush? '' I asked and he looked at me blushing. Let's see. I think he blushed more than 6 times now. And I only met him one week ago.

'' You won't laugh right? '' He mumbled and I nodded. '' Well when you were singing your song I thught that you looked like an angel when you sang. And when you turned to me I noticed that you smiled and I blushed. And now whenever I'm near you I can't be calm. '' He mumbled. I still looked at him for some minutes before answering. '' In other words. You think I'm pretty? And right now that sounded like you confessed to me. And is it because I kissed you on the cheek that you can't calm down? '' I said and he blushed like a tomato. Seven times now.

There was silence some minutes and Syo was gazing at me. They way he looked at me made me blush like him. '' Hikari.. '' Syo said as he came closer to me. If this goes furhter we will be in trouble. As I thought that Syo was right at my face. He edged closer to me. Just as our lips were about to touch I shoved him away from me making him fall over. '' I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY! '' I shouted as I sprinted down the road away from Syo.

SYO'S POV

'' HIKARI! '' I shouted, but she wouldn't even turn to face me. '' What the hell did I just do? '' I said as I ruffled my own hair. '' I began to sit down at the ground and buried my face in my hands. '' Why can't I tell you that I love you? '' I mumbled. I sat there for some minutes trying to control my feelings and eventually got up. How am I supposed to face her now? I thought as I walked down the same road there Hikari ran away from.

SAOTOME'S POV ( Didn't epect that huh? Well that creep is everywhere at the best moment :P )

I watched as Hikari sprinted down the road and Syo confessing his own feelings. I won't expel them though. '' This will be intresting '' I said as I walked the opposite way from the two of them.

HIKARI'S POV

I stopped at the tree at the courtyard. I leaned my back against it as I slided down the tree and burying my face in my knees. '' What the hell just happend... '' I mumbled as I sat there some minutes. Not wanting to accept that Syo almost kissed me. Some more minutes went by. '' GAH! I WON'T COME ANYWHERE IF I JUST STAY LIKE THIS! '' I shouted as I got up. Tomorrow I will be the same. Something like this will not bring me down! I swear my very life on it. I thought as I walked down the road to my room again. Smiling confident.

The next day I got up earlier than the others. I took my uniform and went for the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I looked at onee-chan and Tomochika-Chan who was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't blame them though. The clock is just 5 AM. I went over to the mirror with a brush and started brushing my long hair.

After I was done brushing I put the brush aside as I started to make my hair into a braid. When I was done with all of the preperations I glanced up at the clock. 5:30 AM. I sighed as I went to my desk and took a pencil and a book out where I wrote all the composing and lyrics. I sat there for another 30 minutes as I waited for Onee-Chan or Tomochika-Chan to wake up.

Onee-Chan was the first one to wake up. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. '' Good morning onee-chan '' I said as I closed the book and put the pencil down. '' Good mor- Wait. Hikari? Why are you up so early? '' She said confused. I giggled as I got up and headed for the door. '' Just got up before you guys that's all. But I'm going now. Bye. '' I said as I smiled brightly and went out of the door. I stretched my arms up in the air and looked out of the window. '' Just watch me. '' I said as I sprinted down the hallway to the cafeteria.

I didn't buy much today either. I just bought my favorite milshake and sat down at a table and looked out of the window smiling. '' Somehow I have a feeling something good will happen. '' I said as I took a sip. Just then I felt something or rather _someone _was going to launch at me. I didn't have time to look behind me as Otoya-Kun and Tomochika-Chan launched themself at me making me swallow the strawberry that I had in my mouth and cough. '' GOOD MORNING HIKARI! '' They shouted.

'' ACK! Tomochika-Chan! OTOYA! GET OFF ME! '' She shouted and tripped of the chair making everyone fall on her. The others laughed as they pulled one after another. '' Why are you so energetic in the mornings? '' I said as I rubbed my back. We made some small chat until Syo came in. The atmosphere became tense the moment he stood in front of us. Tomochika leaned it to whisper something to me.

'' Natsuki said that he wasn't his usual self this morning so we don't really wanna bother him. '' She said and I nodded. '' Good morning Syo. '' I said and he nodded at me. '' Giving me the cold shoulder? How mean. '' I pouted teasingly as I got up. '' I have just about time to go check on my score from the recording day. So I will meet you in the classroom! '' I said. '' AH! We wanna come too! '' Otoya said and I smiled. '' Okay! '' I said and turned around and saw Syo sitting there still.

'' I will meet you later okay? Just go beforehand. '' I said and everyone nodded and went out of the door. I turned to Syo and bend down on his level and stared at him. '' Why are you still sulking? '' I said and he avoided eye contact. I sighed as I stood up. '' If you're still sulking then you are not the kind of Syo I imagined you to be. '' I said as I walked out of the door.

I was now in front of the board. Dumbstruck. My finger shivered as I pointed at the score. '' T-T-T-That must be a mistake.. '' I stuttered and everybody shooked their heads. '' HIKARI! YOU PASSED THE RECORDING TEST WITH THE SCORE OF 93! '' Onee-Chan said as she threw her arms around me and I still stood there not believing my eyes. '' I did it.. I DID IT! '' I shouted happily as I hugged her back. Everybody smiled at us and eventually hugged me too in the end.

HARUKA'S POV

We got in the classroom. I was still smiling. The fact that Hikari passed with such a high score made me so happy. We slid the door open and went to our seats. Ringo-Sensei came shortly after we sat down with a bright smile as she slammed her hands on the table making everybody flinch. '' GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY! WE ARE HAVING A CLASS TRIP ON A PRIVATE BEACH! '' She said. There was a silence for some minutes before everyone broke into a cheer. Ringo-Sensei raised a hand to silence them as she continued. '' You will have the rest of the day preparing for the trip. So get your swimsuits ready! OH! AND THIS CLASS TRIP IS FOR A CLASS AND S CLASS ONLY! '' She said and everybody broke into a cheer and headed out. Tomochika-Chan and Hikari-Chan came to me. '' NE! HARUKA-CHAN LET'S GO BUY SOME CLOTHES! '' Tomochika-Chan said happily. I nodded my head eagerly as we dragged a complaining Hikari out of the door.

HIKARI'S POV

'' Remind me again.. Why are we in our room? '' I said as I looked at Tomochika who was heading for her closet. '' Why? We have to change clothes of course! '' She said as she put her hand on her chin wondering what she is going to wear. I sighed and went for my closet. It went pretty quickly for me. I had my usual tomboyish style, but was pretty enough to let me look like a girl. I picked a sleeveless white shirt and some pair of shorts which was black and white. Black on one side and white on the other side. I took out a red tie with bobby pins attached to it. I took out the ribbon that tied my hair and put it to a side ponytail. I put a pair of black combat boots and sat on my bed. Waiting for them to be finished.

'' I'M DONE! '' Tomochika-Chan shouted behind me and I fell of the bed landing on my head. '' Ouch. '' I rubbed my head and looked at Tomochika. She wore a blue tank top who was tight at first and then got flowy at the end. Then she wore a pair of white jeans and some black high heels. She then wore a long and oversized cardigan over all of it. '' I'm also done. '' Onee-chan said and I switched my gaze from Tomochika to onee-chan.

She wore a polka dotted blue dress with a red ribbon attached to her waist. She also wore a pair of black tights and some grey high heels. I got up from the ground and brushed off the dust off me. '' Now shall we get going? '' I said and they nodded eagerly and we went out of the door. Before we went out I took a glance on our room. It was a mess. Guess who is going to clean this up later? I sighed and went out of the door with the onee-chan and Tomochika-Chan with me.

* * *

**A/N: HEYO! Hikari is back here! Well Author-San isn't here noe so maybe I shall give you some spoilers about what is happening the next chapter! Well the girls are going to go shopping for clothes! Well I guess you knew that aleready! Well on the way there they are go- AH OH! Author-San is coming! Well I hope you liked this chapter and tell us if it was too boring . Author-San is working hard on this and she is very happy that you all review to her story! Well I have to go before she gets me! * Sprints out of the door ***

**SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPTER! ~ Hikari and Cindy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hikari's back on track! Well for the few latest chapters you all thought that I was a confident and happy-go-lucky like girl right? But what if I was hiding the truth from everyone? Well the truth about me is coming in this chapter! Although everybody thinks I'm a strong girl.. But everyone has a weak side right? But other than that. Author-San dosent have anything else to say. Well I'm gonna stop rambling and we will go on to the disclaimer in some seconds. I have a feeling that I'm going to be too emotinal in the chapter ._. Bare with me alright?**

**DISCLAIMER: Author-San dosen't own UTAPRI, Or the songs that are being used in chapter and the characters. She only owns me!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The truth about Hikari_

HIKARI'S POV

Maybe it was because I was getting too joyful and involved with the others. Maybe I was getting too happy again, but I couldn't forget that day, the day I've been trying to hide from everybody else, even onee-chan, because, that day was today.

I didn't notice that it was already that day, the day our parents died. Because of me.

I was still walking down the hallway, still smiling as I followed onee-chan and Tomochika-Chan who were talking happily about buying some new clothes and pair of swimsuits. I didn't take any notice at the date displayed clearly on my phone. It was only then I glanced at my phone to look at the time was I suddenly froze. My eyes widened at today's date, I didn't move and it was like time had stopped when I saw the date. The day I feared the most each year had come.

Everytime, on that day, I would lock myself in my room and refuse any contact with anyone. Besides. Onee-chan can't know, she dosen't have to know. Because she was there when it happened, but she can't remember it. Everything was because of me. That she couldn't remember it. Even that mom and dad were gone. Everything was my fault. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't get the words out.

'Hikari?' Onee-chan came slowly over to me.

'Don't come near. Please.' I begged, finding my voice finally, but she still came closer, closer and closer. I collapsed on my knees onto the ground, startling Tomochika-Chan too.

'Hikari, what's wrong?' Both of them asked with worried voices. Slowly, Onee-chan bent down and gently touched my shoulder but I shoved it away and backed away from her, too scared to make any eye contact.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' I screamed and she looked at me in shock, I received odd looks from fellow students around us but I ignored them. Tears were streaming down my face as I stood up. The shadow of the sun was making a shade over half of my face. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'M SORRY!' I screamed and sprinted down the hallway as I cried.

'Hikari!' I heard Onee-chan scream as she chased after me, leaving Tomochika-Chan standing in shock at the scene in front of her.

TOMOCHIKA'S POV

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened? I thought as I watched Haruka chasing after Hikari.  
'' I got to call the others. '' I said to myself as I dialed my phone to everyone. '' Hello? Meet me at the gate! '' I shouted and closed my phone as I sprinted for the gate.

When I arrived, I bent down to catch my breaths. The image of Hikari crying was still in my head. Why did she cry? I thought.

'' Tomochika? Why the hell did you call in such a hurry? '' I looked up and saw everyone panting.

'' I don't know. I just had the feeling that I should call everyone after what happened with Hikari. '' I said and everyone looked at me, confused. I clearly had got their attentions now. '' She suddenly froze when she looked at her phone. When we came near her she collapsed on her knees onto the ground. And when Haruka touched her she just shoved it away. And then she took out in a sprint while crying. Haruka chased after her and I haven't seen them since then. '' I said in a hurry. Everyone looked at each other. Worried. With a silent agreement, we all took out in a sprint to look for Hikari and Haruka.

HARUKA'S POV

Why did she shove me away? Why didn't she even turn to me when I screamed her name?

'' _HIKARI!_ '' I screamed as I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

'' Just.. Don't... Touch me.. Please.. '' She said through her panting and crying. She then collapsed on the ground crying. '' I'm sorry. I'm sorry onee-chan. I couldn't tell you the truth. '' She said and cried even more.

'' Hikari.. '' I bent down and hugged her, she looked at me gratefully as she cried at my shoulders. Slowly, I got her up on her knees. '' Why can't you tell me what happened? '' I said with a worried voice as I tried to smile to her, but she wouldn't answer me as she cried at my shoulder. I sighed in defeat as I started to walk to a nearby park and let her sit down on a bench. There were silence. They only sounds were from Hikari's crying. '' Hi- '' I decided to ask again before my phone rang. ' Not the best time to call. ' I thought as I reached out for my pocket.

I got my phone and answered. '' Hello? '' I said calmly and took the phone away from my ear knowing what will happen. '' HARUKA?! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?! '' Tomochika-Chan shouted through the speakers. I sighed and put the phone back to my ear. '' The park next to the café we both like. '' I answered. '' Okay! We will be there soon! '' Tomochika-Chan said as she hung up.

I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Hikari. '' The others will be here soon. When they come you're going to tell me what happened. '' I said leaving no room for arguments. Shortly after that the others came running towards us. '' Haruka! Are you alright?! What about Hikari?! '' Tomo-Chan shouted. '' I'm alright. And Hikari is too. '' I said as I pointed at her, but she still seemed to be still lost in thought. '' I think she is in her own world right now. '' Ittoki-Kun said and we all sighed as we watched her.

Then we all looked at each other. '' What are we gonna do? '' Natsuki said while looking at Hikari face which was blank with no emotion visible. We all gulped as we stared at each other. We all gave a silent nod and walked over to her. Slowly.

HIKARI'S POV

How the hell am I supposed to tell them? That our parents are dead? Because of me? I can't tell them. I can't tell onee-chan! This is what I've been trying to hide for years from onee-chan. I wanted her to be happy. I was going to take all of her sorrow! I can't let her remember. I still feel guilty. Because everyone was there for me. Becaue they protected me. And I can't do anything in return for them. They used their lives on me. What am I supposed to do? I thought as I buried my face in the palm of my hands. I can still remember everything clearly. I closed my eyes as I let the memories flow back to me.

**_FLASHBACK TIME!_**

_I looked outside the window, smiling brightly. '' Mommy, Mommy look that mountain is so big! '' I said as I pointed at the big mountain. Mommy chuckled as she patted my head. I smiled and turned to onee-chan who was enjoying the scenery in front of her. '' ONEE-CHAN! Do you know where we are going? '' I said as I hugged her, rubbing my cheek against hers. '' I believe we are going to the amusment park. Right mommy? '' Onee-Chan said as she smiled at mommy who was nodding her head._

_'' You guys seem to have fun. '' Daddy said while smiling from the front seat. '' Daddy! Tell me is the amusment park big?! '' I said. My eyes glittering with excitement. '' Oh yes it is! The park is very big! I'm sure you would love it Haruka. Hikari'' He said as he smiled at me '' WOAH! Really?! Do you think so onee-chan?!'' I said and she shrugged her shoulders. '' I don't know, but if daddy says so it definitely is! '' She said as she smiled happily at father. '' Mommy? Will you take rides with us? '' I said as I grabbed her beautiful dress. '' Of course my dear. I will take every ride with you and Haruka. '' She said softly as she kissed my forehead. I smiled brightly as I turned to onee-chan. '' Did you hear that onee-chan!? Mommy will take every ride with us! '' I said and looked at dad. '' Will daddy too? '' I said as I reached out for him. '' He grabbed my hand gently and stroked it with his own. _

_'' Of course dear. Mommy and daddy will take rides with both of you. '' He said and onee-chan and I looked at each other smiling happily at the moment we all shared. But.. Shortly after that.._

**_SCREEECH!_**

_The car pulled hard to the side and I fell from my seat. '' KYAH! '' I shouted. '' HIKARI! '' Onee-chan said as she hugged my body protecting me. The car got to another hard pull and both of us fell down from our seats. '' KYAAAH! '' We both shouted while tightly closing our eyes. '' HARUKA! HIKARI! '' Mommy shouted as she covered both of us. But I was the one who got covered the most. '' EVERYONE! HOLD ON TIGHT! '' Daddy said as he covered all of us. I did as he said and I grabbed tight to onee-chan shirt. But seconds after I did that..._

**_WHAM!_**

_The car hit a nearby brick wall and we all lost our consciousness. It was dark. very dark when I woke up. I looked around me and saw nothing besides out car upside down and fire. I got terrified and was on the verge of tears. I got up and felt a pain spread over my head and leg I fell down immediately whimpering because of the pain, but looked up again as I cried. '' Onee-chan? Mommy? Daddy? '' I said. I realized how weak my voice was. I didn't get any answer so I looked around again. I saw onee-chan lying on the ground. '' ONEE-CHAN! '' I shouted as I tried to run to her. But my knees were so weak that I collapsed on the ground. But I still tried my best to reach her. I crawled slowly and painfully to her. Using all of my little strength I had to walk to her. Every inch costs, every inch took all my strength away. When I reached her I placed my ear on her chest.  
_

_She's breathing. But her breathing looks so painful. '' Onee-chan.. Please don't die. '' I said as I cried. Minutes went by and onee-chan still didnt wake up. '' Mommy? Daddy? '' I said as I looked around one more time and saw two figures not too far away from where I woke up. '' Mommy? Daddy? '' I said and slowly got up on my feet. The pain have reduced so I took the very chance to walk slowly to mommy and daddy. '' Mommy?! Daddy?! '' I shouted as I reached them. I was shaking both of their shoulders, but they didn't even make a single move to me. They didn't breate, they didn't move. They were... Gone.._

_''MOMMY?! DADDY?! '' I shouted once more. I put my ear to mom's chest. I didn't hear any heart beating. I looked at her shocked. And I did the same to daddy. When none of their hearts were beating I backed away from them and placed my hands over my mouth. '' Mommy... and daddy... Are.. Not... Breathing?! '' I said as I broke into tears. '' MOMMY! DADDY! '' I said as I was shaking their lifeless bodies again. They wouldn't even budge. '' NO! NOOO! MOMMY! DADDY! '' I shouted as I cried at my mother's stomach. '' WAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOMMY! DADDY! '' I shouted crying._

_But it wasn't long until I flinched in pain. I clutched where my heart was and slowly collapsed next to mommy... '' It...Hurts... '' I whispered as I began to close my eyes. '' THERE THEY ARE! HEY! EVERYONE! HELP ME GET THEM IN THE AMBULANCE CAR! '' Someone shouted, but I lost my consciousness before they could reach me._

_The next time I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by the strong light. I looked to my side and saw grandma. '' Grandma? '' I said before realizing what happened. '' GRANDMA! WHERE IS ONEE-CHAN?! '' I shouted as I recalled the memory. Grandma hugged me as she whispered in my ear. '' She's okay. But she has lost her memories. '' _

_She said and I backed away from her. '' Memories? EVERYTHING?! '' I said shocked and broke into tears again. She nodded, but she reassured me by patting my back. '' We will bring her memories back Hikari. Even if your parents are gone... I will take care of you. '' Grandma whispered as I cried louder and louder. Some minutes went by as I cried. Then I finally started to calm down. '' But.. If we bring her memories back... I don't want to let her remember dad and mom. '' I said as I brushed away my tears. '' It's my fault that she lost her memories and that dad and mom are dead. THEY ALL PROTECTED ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT.. THAT MOM AND DAD ARE GONE! '' I shouted as grandma pulled me into a tight hug. '' I'm gonna be with onee-chan. I'm gonna protect her. I'm gonna make daddy and mommy happy up in heaven. '' I promied myself as I slept in grandma's arms._

_Since that day.. I felt guilty. Even though I promised that I will protect her. I still felt guilty. Onee-chan got her memories back. But as promised me or grandma didn't even mention mom and dad. I felt __guilty_ each year. Onee-chan lost her memories because of me. Mom and dad died because of me. And all that happened when I was five. In those ten years I lived I would always lock myself in my room the same day that mom and dad passed away. I still feel _guilty up till now. But I won't let her remeber. I will protect her. I promise I will. Mommy and daddy._

**___BACK TO THE REAL WORLD XD_**

I sweared my very life on it. I'm gonna protect her. I wouldn't let her carry the sorrow. I was the one who caused mommy and daddy's death. I'm the one who should have died. But, I promise mom and dad. I will be by her side. Just like you would have done if they were here.

'' Hikari? '' Onee-chan said to me and I snapped back to reality. '' Huh? What is it onee-chan? '' I said while getting up. '' Can you tell us why you suddenly ran off crying? '' Onee-chan said worried and I smiled brightly at her. '' Did I really do that? Ehehe! I'm sorry, but I'm feeling fine now! I promise! Sorry for making a scene there! I'm really sorry, but it won't happen again! '' I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I then grabbed onee-chan hand and Tomochika-Chan hand. '' Hey! We haven't bought anything yet right? Come on let's go! '' I said as I dragged them with me. I could hear them sigh in relief then chuckle. I smiled when I heard their laughing voices. My fake smile really came in handy. But I will smile for her. I promise mom and dad. I'm gonna protect her smile. Like you would have done.

_Rest in peace... Mommy.. Daddy._

* * *

**A/N: HIKARI IS BACK . Was that a bit emotinal of me ? But that was the truth behind my smile. A painful past and a feeling of guilt. I'm gonna spread my weakness through out chapters. But this was about my past . I hope you guys really enjoyed this! Tell me if you thought that was a bit over the line XD ? Trust me this is just my past. More will come of my terrible experiences!If you like them though XD! Author-San has not announcement to make besides that she will have no homework next week! So there will be more chapters hopefully! And our story have almost 20 reviews! Seeing this really makes us happy! Thank you so much! If there are any grammar mistakes Author-San is sorry. She always misses one or two. Or more. Hehe XD Well thank you again and...**

**SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPER! ~ Hikari and Cindy ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hikari is back! Well last chapter many of you seemed to pity my past. Maybe I should stop talking about that for now! Anyway.. In this chapter Author-San has planned to do a little shopping chapter with me, Tomochika-Chan and onee-chan! Next chapter the fun will begin! And the drama wil increase! Well other than that nothing more is happening.. Well on to the story! After the disclaimer ._. ...**

**DISCLAIMER: AUTHOR-SAN DOSEN'T OWN UTAPRI, THE SONGS BEING USED OR THE CHARACTERS! SHE ONLY OWNS ME !**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Preperations for class trip!_

I dragged Onee-chan and Tomochika-chan to the mall where we were supposed to go to before I ran off crying. Even though I tried to push it further into my mind, the image of our parents' death still lingered.  
I can't tell you now, Onee-chan... I'm sorry. I thought to myself.

'' Hikari... You know we can walk without getting dragged right? '' Tomochika-Chan sighed as I looked back. '' Oh... I forgot! Sorry! Does your hands hurt? '' I asked as I suddenly released their hands.

Both of them shook their heads as they smiled at me. '' No. It's alright. We're just happy you are back to your old self. '' Onee-chan said as she smiled brightly at me. I froze again, the memory of her smiling brightly just before the crash came back into my mind, but it was quickly pushed into back.

'' Hehe. Sorry for making you all worry. '' I said as I did my best to smile.  
'' Now! Let's go back to shopping! '' Tomochika-chan shouted as she pulled onee-chan and I into a clothes store.

As we went in, Tomochika-chan immediately dragged onee-chan and I to a nearly swimsuit stand. The variety of swimsuits blinded my eyes while Onee-Chan and Tomochika-Chan didn't even hesitate as they ran back and forth, trying on new swimsuits. I chuckled as I looked at them in amusement, it wasn't long before they stopped in their tracks and looked at me curiously, grinning.

'' W-w-what is it? '' I said as I backed away.

They nodded at each other and grabbed my hand. '' Wha- '' I didn't even manage to say my sentence as they forced me to a nearby changing room and tossed me inside.

They ran away from the changing room, not letting one sentence of mine to slip. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair as I looked myself in the mirror. '' How long can I keep up this act? '' I mumbled as I looked up at the ceiling waiting for Onee-Chan and Tomochika-Chan.

HARUKA'S POV

I looked at the clothing stand. What could be good for Hikari to wear?

'' HARUKA! '' Tomochika-Chan shouted as she ran over to me.

'' Tomo-Chan? What did you find? '' I said excitedly as I looked at the pile of swimsuits.

'' Look! I figured that Hikari may have a tomboyish style and did my best to find some swimsuits for that! Come on! I can't wait to see her in this! '' Tomochika-Chan shouted happily as she took me by my hand and ran to the changing room.

'' HIKARI! WEAR THIS! '' Tomo-Chan shouted and opened the door, startling the poor girl who was looking up at the ceiling.

'' I swear.. I came here about a week ago and the times you have startled me is already more than the others, Tomochika-Chan '' Hikari said as she sighed and got up with slight difficulty.

'' Yeah, yeah.. Anyway! Wear this! '' Tomo-Chan ignored Hikari's complaints as she tossed the pile of clothes in Hikari's face. '' We will be waiting for you outside! '' She said and closed the door. Hikar's sigh was loud as we stood behind the closed door, the sound of clothes being taken off and put on was loud and clear.

HIKARI'S POV

I. Can't. Believe. Them. How did they know my style? But on the other side. These are way too embarrassing to wear! I muttered as I started to unbutton my shirt and try on the swimsuits that Tomochika-Chan gave me. It was a pair of bikini and some swimming shorts. The shorts were alright since I wear that all the time. The bikini were red and black and the shorts were white making them a relatively perfect combination.

I sighed as I eyed myself in the mirror. This. Is. Totally. Embarrassing. I thought as I opened the door. Tomochika-Chan who was waiting smiled as she saw me.

'' OHHH! HIKARI YOU LOOK SO CUTE! '' She said and looked at me even more.

'' K-k-k-keep it down Tomochika-Chan! You're too loud! ''

STARISH'S POV

We were looking around the same clothing shop as the girls. We were all in one group and were hearing some comments about us. It was nothing other than '' OH GOD! THEY ARE SO HOT! '' And other stuff. Most of us were trying to find the girls while Ren was flirting with the girls.

'' Fucking playboy. '' Syo muttered and we all nodded.

'' OHHHH! HIKARI! YOU LOOK SO CUTE! '' We could hear someone scream behind us.

'' K-k-k-keep it down Tomochika-Chan! You're too loud! '' Someone said, but the way she sounded it must have been Hikari.

'' Huh? Why are you guys here? '' We jumped up in suprise as someone said behind us. Haruka was standing with a pile of clothes in her arms.

'' E-e-etto.. Ehm.. We just.. Eh.. Happened to.. come by here too. '' Otoya stuttered and everyone nodded quickly.

'' You people are not very good at lying. '' Tomochika-Chan laughed as she got behind us, making us jump at Haruka. '' You came here to see us in swimsuits and other clothes right? '' She said teasingly and the guys flushed red.

'' HAHAH! I KNEW IT! '' Tomochika-Chan said in amusement as she laughed in a villainy voice.

'' Knew what? '' Someone spoke behind her making everybody jump back again. '' Pfft. '' They could hear someone hold back their laughter and turned to the voice. It was none other than Hikari. '' What are you doing here by the way? I didn't expect any of you to be perverts besides Ren. '' She said and everyone flushed red.

'' THAT'S NOT IT! '' Everyone said together making the girls laugh even more. All of us soon broke into a smile seeing Hikari laugh and broke into a laughter too. Soon afterwards, we split into groups to look at clothing for the summer trip. The girls obviously took longer than us. Syo and Natsuki were together, Otoya and Tokiya, and Ren and Masato. Though Masato wanted to go alone.

After 10 minutes, we were all finished while the girls were running back and forth. Hikari was just looking at the jewellery since she seemed like she was finished. We all went to her asshe was the only one to talk to for now.

'' Yo! Hikari! '' Otoya said as he waved at the redheaded / pink-headed girl who was looking intently at some bracelets. When she noticed him she smiled and went over to the rest of us.

'' Yo! Otoya! Done already? '' She said as she gave him a high-five. Making Syo who was behind flinch.

'' We finished 10 minutes ago! Now we are waiting for the others! '' Natsuki said happily as he gave Hikari a big tight bear hug. Syo almost wanted to punch his own friend in the face.

'' UGH! N-N-N-NATSUKI... Can't breathe... '' She said as she tried to break free of his iron grip. The other guys panicked as they tried to help Hikari, but failed.

Some seconds went by and Hikari was clearly turning red. Finally Natsuki let her go and she collapsed on her knees. '' Are you alright?! '' Masato said worriedly as he helped her up, but she wobbled like crazy and leaned in slowly to Masato's chest. Making him blush madly.

'' Ah. Sorry Masato-San. '' She said as she tried to regain her balance. '' Woah. Natsuki.. You're quite strong. '' She said as finally she got her balance back.

'' Hikari? Are you alright? '' Someone spoke from behind and everyone looked behind them. Haruka and Tomochika were done and they had more than five bags. '' Yeah.. Seems like my breathing isn't good enough to handle that. '' She said and smiled. '' By the way. Are you guys done? I still have to get a luggage and I'm starving. '' She said and they nodded.

* * *

HIKARI'S POV

We finished our meal quite quickly and were going to buy some luggages when some annoying girls screamed. '' Look! It is Quartet Night! ''

'' THEY ARE SO HANDSOME! '' Some other girl shouted happily. All of the girls broke into a cheer when they came out. Tomochika-Chan leaned in to whisper something to my ear. '' If I remember clearly, the band holds 4 members. The first one is Kotobuki Reiji. The second one, Kurosaki Ranmaru, third one, Ai Mikaze and the last one Camus. '' She whispered and I nodded quietly. I was not amused with their concert. Because some of their fucking fans were screaming too loudly in my fucking poor ears.

I sighed slightly and walked away from the crowd. '' Where are you going? '' I turned at the familiar voice, Syo.

'' Going to buy a luggage bag. What about you? '' I said and he smiled at me.

''I was doing the same. I'm not that interested in the concert. '' He said and I raised a brow. '' You sure? You won't be there for Onee-Chan? '' I said and he looked at me weirdly.

'' Why do you even mention Haruka? '' He said and I smiled a little.

'' Why? You like her don't you? '' I said happily and he blushed a bit. Let's see.. Forget it. I lost my counting on how much he blushes for the time being.

'' You do, right? But there is the NO-LOVE rule here. So you have to keep that to yourself. '' I said and he pouted. He looked like a little kid and I giggled a bit.

'' Well I knew that... '' He said and fidgeted with his hands as I broke into a laughter.

'' Fine, fine. But I'm gonna go buy a luggage bag. Mind coming? '' I gave up and asked him.

When we entered the store I didn't even hesitate to look at all the luggage bags. I saw a luggage bag just placed some inch taller than me and tried to reach it. '' Ugh.. Can't... Reaach! '' I muttered as I tried to take it down. Then someone took it from the behind and I looked back. It was no other than Syo who was trying to hold back his laughter. '' How long were you standing there exactly? '' I said and he shrugged.

'' I dunno. Maybe the very start you tried to reach that bag. '' He said and broke into a laughter by the memory. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

SYO'S POV

I was actually happy that I finally got to spend time with Hikari as friends. I still felt a bit bad for almost kissing her, but she looked like she completely forgot it. I even laughed at how short she was and reached for the bag. We laughed together as she helped me pick mine. '' AH! There they are! Hikari! Syo! '' Someone shouted and I frowned a bit. There goes the perfect moment..

'' Hey guys! '' Hikari said while running to the group and smiled at the guys making them blush. Oh I'm going to go on a rampage soon.

'' Why did you leave the concert? '' Tomochika-Chan said and Hikari frowned. '' Because I didn't like the concert. And I really wanted a luggage bag and something else. '' She said and everyone laughed at how she pouted. And I was trying to hold my laughter back. She glanced at me and smiled and I smiled back at her.

'' Now! I picked my luggage. How about you guys? Need some help? '' She said and everyone nodded.

HARUKA'S POV

I placed my hand to my chin thinking about which bag I should take with me. I really didn't mind the design, but the space inside it because I bought more than I thought I would. I sighed deeply as I stared at some luggage bags on the rack. '' Need help Onee-Chan? '' Hikari said behind me and I looked back at her. '' Sure. I only need a spacious one. '' I said and she giggled.

'' Well you bought more than I thought you would. '' She said and I nodded. We walked back and forth before Hikari's eyes landed on one. '' Nee. Onee-chan how about that one? '' She said as she pointed at a pink and white luggage that looked quite big. '' Sure. Let's look at it. '' I said and she reached up for it, but the funny thing was that she had to stand on her tip-toes and I laughed at how she looked.

She caught it after some minutes and looked back at me. I broke out laughing and she pouted happily. '' Well, do you like it? '' She said as she opened the luggage. My eyes widened at it. It was spacious enough to fit all of my clothes in it.

'' Yeah! I really do! '' I said happily and she smiled. '' Good! Let's go pay for it then okay? ''

HIKARI'S POV

After we came back to the dorm, all three of us plopped down on our own bed. I rolled back and forth while stretching my arms and legs. '' Hey... Who is going to clean up the mess here? '' I said and everybody jumped up and screamed together.

'' I'M NOT DOING IT! '' We all said and looked at each other. We then broke into a laughter. '' Hey.. It's been a tiring day. How about we share some secrets to brighten up the day even more? '' Tomochika-Chan said and we all agreed.

'' So! First person! HARUKA! '' Tomochika-Chan said and Onee-Chan jumped. '' So? Of all the guys which one is the cutest and hottest? '' Tomochika-Chan shouted and I looked at Onee-Chan with a smirk when she flushed red.

'' Soo.. Onee-chan who is it? '' I winked as I wrapped my arms around her from behind startling her. '' Do they do this to you? '' I said as I unwrapped my arms from her neck and wrapped them around her waist. Which made her flush even more. '' N-N-NO! '' She said as she tried to push my away.

'' HAHHAAH! '' Tomochika-Chan and I laughed at how she reacted. '' So who is it? '' I said. '' We're not going to say anything to him. '' I said and she looked down which made me and Tomochika-Chan laugh even harder. '' Come on Haruka! '' Tomochika-Chan said and Onee-Chan took a deep breath as she mumbled.

'' I-I-I-Ittoki-Kun... '' She said and we broke out laughing at how she stuttered. '' Really? Now do you think about it. They would make a brilliant couple! '' I said and Tomochika-Chan nodded making Onee-Chan blushed even more.

'' E-E-ENOUGH OF THIS GAME! COME ON WE'RE PACKING! '' Onee-Chan flushed as she ignored us and took a hold of the bags of clothes. Tomochika-Chan and I looked at each other again and giggled as we went to our own luggage.

I reached for my three bags that was laying in my bed. I sighed as I opened them. I barely bought anything on my own.. Tomochika-Chan and Onee-Chan were the ones that bought most of my clothes.

I rolled my eyes as I began to stack my clothes at the suitcase in front of me. '' Hikari? '' Tomochika-Chan asked from behind me. '' Yes? '' I answered while still folding the clohtes and putting them in the suitcase.

'' Have you been on a class trip? '' She asked and I stopped folding the clothes. '' No. Why? Have you been? Is it fun? '' I asked as I turned around and looked at her. '' Just one. And it was really fun! We would usually sneak out at night and go to the boys room and play truth or dare. '' She sighed at the memory as she looked at Haruka.

'' You've been quiet all this time Onee-Chan. Is the question still bothering you? '' I asked and got to her. '' Maybe.. '' She answered as she took the clohtes out from her third bag. I giggled as I looked at Onee-Chan and Tomochika-Chan's bags '' How much did you guys buy anyway? '' I sighed at my question and both of them thought for a moment. '' I bought until seven bags and Haruka six. '' Tomochika-Chan answered and my jaw dropped.

'' That's many.. I only bought 3 bags. And most of them you guys picked out. '' I looked at them and went over to my own suitcase and put the last clothes in there. I went over to the bathroom and took some towels, my toothbrush, a brush, some ribbons to tie up my hair and some bobby pins. Then I went back to my own suitcase and placed the things I took out in there.

I closed my suitcase shut and turned around to them. '' Still not done? '' I asked as I made a long yawn. '' Nope. Not even close. '' Both of them answered and I sighed. '' I will go take a bath and go to sleep. Don't make so much noise though. '' I say sheepishly as I went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I came out with some baggy pants and a black t-shirt. I went over to my bed and went over the covers. '' Good night! '' I said and turned around. '' Good night.. '' I could her them say and then I drifted off to sleep.

HARUKA'S POV

'' Is she sleeping? '' I asked as I stopped placing clothes in the suitcase. Tomochika-Chan went over to her and nodded. '' Yeah. '' I sighed and slumped my shoulders. '' I wonder why she cried.. '' I whispered as I looked down '' We will know soon enough. '' Tomochika-Chan smiled as she went over to me and patted my head. '' Yeah. Now let's finish this. '' I sighed as I stared at the suitcase and the pile of clothes in front of me.

'' Yeah. '' Tomochika-Chan answered and we packed as quick as we could, took a shower and went over to our own bed. I glanced at Tomo-Chan and smiled as I saw her sleeping soundly. I stared at the ceiling thinking about earlier.

'' Why won't you tell me Hikari? '' I asked to myself before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well now this chapter is done. How did you like it? Maybe it's to boring, but next chapter will get better! Author-San will make chapters of each day of their class trip. Seven days huh? SEVEN DAYS OF TORTURE WITH ME! Haha. Just kidding! But we hope you look forward to next chapter with me! And we hope Author-San come quickly with a new chapter! Well the next chapters are going to be a bit of insulting and hopefully a bit dramatic.**

**Author-San isn't good at that stuff. BUT SHE IS GOING TO TRY! Until then...**

**SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPTER! ~ Hikari and Cindy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEEEY! HIKARI IS BACK! I Know if last chapter seemed really simple ._. But I tld you before didn't I? Author-San isn't very good at this stuff... But she is trying her best! Well nothing more to say here ._. If you have any ideas for this story please PM Author-San or mention it on the reviews! Well on to the disclaimer..**

**Disclaimer: AUTHOR-SAN DOSEN'T OWN UTAPRI, THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG BEING USED HERE... I hate writing this every single chapter...**

* * *

_Chapter 7: SURPRISE!_

HIKARI'S POV

**BAM!**

'' OUUUUCH! '' I yelled while laying on the ground. Too sleepy to move to my bed. '' Hikari? What happened? '' I could her Tomochika-Chan ask as she got up. '' Why are you lying on the ground? '' She asked confused.

'' I think I rolled off. '' I cried out from where I was laying. My face still on the ground. When I said that Tomochika-Chan laughed making Onee-chan fall off her own bed. That made both of us laugh. '' Well this is a good start of the class trip. '' Tomochika-Chan got to say through her laughing. '' You're mean Tomo-Chan.. '' Onee-Chan was saying while she got up to her feet. '' Aww. She's mad again Tomochika-Chan. '' I said teasingly and she nodded in agreement.

Tomochika-Chan and I sat on out bed talking waiting for Onee-Chan to finish so we could change too. '' I wonder how this class trip is going to be. '' Tomochika-Chan muttered as she stared at the ceiling. '' Why the sad voice? I think this will be great. '' I said and reached out for the cup of water.

'' OKAY! WHO'S NEXT?! '' Onee-Chan screamed making Tomochika-Chan jump off and me spilling out the water I was drinking. * COUGH * * COUGH * '' When did you suddenly get so energetic? '' I asked while coughing.

'' Figured that I will be more of a funny person and not so innocent more for this class trip. '' Onee-Chan flashed a confident smile and fixed her outfit. Her outfit was a pink tanktop with black leggings and sneakers and a cardigan over it all that reached to her hip.

'' Okay I'm going first Tomochika-Chan. '' I got up and walked to the bathroom. It only took 5 minutes for me to get finished. I came out wearing a red long sleeved shirt and a plain black vest. A pair of black and red millitary jeans and some grey combat shoes. My hair wasn't tied up this time, but I wore a fedora I took a liking too while shopping for clothes. The fedora was just a simple black one though.

'' You'r turn. '' I said while looking at Tomochika who got up. I sat on the bed while Onee-chan sat on hers. There was a long silence until Onee-chan broke it.

HARUKA'S POV

'' Hikari.. Why did you cry the other day? '' I asked while not looking at her, but I could tell that she flinched by my question. '' Just some things I remembered. '' She muttered clearly that she didn't want to continue this conversation. I sighed at her answer. '' Why won't you tell me? You know I'm here for you. '' I was getting irritated now. '' Maybe when I feel like it. '' She answered and got up taking her luggage with her and went out of the door.

'' Just... Why won't you tell me!? '' I shouted before she slammed the door behind her. I sighed as I waited for Tomo-Chan to get finished. Might as well try to calm my nerves for now...

HIKARI'S POV

'' Well I'm sorry for trying to let you not remember that they are dead.. '' I mumbled under my breath as I walked down the hall with my luggage and went to the place where we were going to meet. When I got there I glanced up at the clock. 8:30 AM. I sighed as I looked around the room. There were other luggages here, but no other people.

'' I guess I can go to the cafeteria... '' I muttered and got up. I walked down the hall again. My arms were behind my head as I looked at the ceiling. '' Look.. It's Hikari! '' I could hear other girls scream. I may be a girl, but my personality is like a boy's so I got some girls screaming after me. And the fact that I'm pretty gentle and nice to them so they picture me as they favorite boyfriend if I was one. Like Ren kinda. Besides that I don't give them roses and stuff. Too much trouble..

'' So annoying... '' I muttered as I rolled my eyes and ignored they screaming my name and taking pictures of me as I went further down the hall.

I bought my favorite milkshake again and sat at the table by the window. '' I can't tell you know Onee-Chan.. No matter what you say I won't '' I sipped at my milkshake and got up. '' Let's see.. We're going 9 AM.. '' I thought as I got to the area where we were going to meet. No one was here. I sighed as I got my phone from my pocket. I called Tomochika-Chan. I glanced up at te clock while waiting. 8:45 AM. It rang for some minutes before she picked up.

'' Hello? '' She answered from her phone. '' Tomochika.. You know we are going in about 15 minutes? How about you get here now beause you're going to take ten minutes just by dragging that luggage of yours. '' I said through the speakers. '' Fineeee~ Coming! '' She answered as she hung up.

I then dialed the other guys. I called Otoya first. '' Hello? '' I could her someone say. Look like he just woke up. I took a deep breath and then shouted through the speakers. '' YOU'RE BEING LATE! HURRY UP HURRY UP! '' I screamed and I heard a sound of ruffling sheets and someone falling. I guess I got him up and Tokiya fall off is bed. '' COMING! '' He said and hung up.

As I hung up and placed my phone back to my pocket someone hugged me from behind. '' KYAH! '' I shouted as I turned around. '' GET OFF ME YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE! '' I shouted! '' But.. Little Lamb isn't here.. '' He said and I kicked him. '' I'm not a replacement for Onee-Chan, Ren! '' I said as he let me go. '' Fine, fine.. Geez.. Little Birdie is getting stronger by each day. ''

'' STOP CHASING ME! '' I heard someone shout as the person bumped into me making him fall over me. '' WAH?! '' I cried out confused and I soon found Syo on top of me. He was flushed red and I looked at him confused before saying. '' Ehm... Do you mind getting off me Syo? Because If you don't we both will be squeezed to death. '' But before he got to go up someone hugged him from behind.

I got up and brushed away the dust from my clothes and took my fedora. I then looked at Natsuki who was squeezing the life of the poor boy. '' It's barely the start of the class trip stop cuddling. '' I said which made Ren laugh and Syo sending me a death glare. I stuck my tongue out as I went to help Tomochika-Chan who was having a hard time going down the stairs.

Just as we finished taking Onee-Chan and Tomochika-Chan luggage down I could hear someone running down the hallway. '' WE MADE IT TOKIYA! '' I could hear Otoya say as he stopped in his tracks. '' You know that you could have waited Otoya! '' Tokiya shouted as he ran with his luggage. I walked over to them and bent down the same level as Otoya who was panting.

'' You okay there? '' I asked and he nodded. It wasn't long before Ringo-Sensei and Huyga-Sensei came. We all went outside to the bus who was waiting and put our luggage inside. Before we all went in Ringo-Sensei came with some shocking news. '' We have a suprise! Just before me and Huyga went outside the offie Saotome said that we would have one girl and one boy sit next to each other in the bus. And! The one you're sitting next to will be your roomate in the trip! '' She said and all of our jaw dropped.

'' Is that even allowed?! '' We all asked mad. She nodded and explained further. '' Saotome said that it would be fun how this would work! And we picked out your seats! That will be a suprise! Because we will lead you blindfolded! '' She said and everyone gulped.

The girls were first. Everyone was led one by one. When it was Onee-Chan turn she hesitated and both me and Tomochika laughed. She then agreed to be led and went in. Then Tomochika and then me. I gulped when I got seated. Then the boys. I could hear someone being seated next to me and I hesitated for a bit before calming down again. '' This class trip is a mixture of hell and heaven together. '' I thought as I waited for other orders from Ringo-Sensei.

Once we all were seated she shouted through a speaker '' NOW YOU CAN TAKE OFF YOUR BLINDFOLDS! '' She shouted and everyone gulped as they took off their blindfolds. I blinked a few times to get my vision back and then I wished I didn't.. The one sitting next to me was.. '' SYO?! '' I cried out in confusion. '' HIKARI?! '' He said just as confused as me. We looked at each other for some seconds before we broke out laughing. We then stood up too look behind us. I looked down and saw Onee-Chan and Otoya-Kun staring at each other.

'' OH! This will be fun! '' I heard someone speak behind me and saw Tomochika-Chan with Masato-San. '' Definitely. '' I agreed while looking at them. They were both flushed red. I giggled until I heard someone else scream. '' OH! Mia! You're so lucky! Getting to sit with Ren! '' A girl said and Ren looked behind him and flashed a smile which made all the girl scream.

'' That fucking player.. '' I muttered and everyone who heard me nodded. He then noticed us and winked at me, Onee-Chan and Tomochika-Chan making the two of them blush while I sent him a '' Don't kid with me dude '' glare. He shrugged and went back to talk to the girls. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my seat again.

Once everyone was seated Ringo-Sensei began to speak again. " OKAY! This class trip will only be for fun! This class trip is not for finding inspiration for music! SO HAVE FUN! Yeah, but no flirting around! Other than always stay in your seats! You can only move around when we come to a stop! Understood? " she asked through the speakers and everyone yelled yes.

The bus startes driving and it haven't gone even a few minutes before everyone took out their seatbelts and leaned over the seat to talk to each other. I looked out the scenery from the window and remembered the day our parents died. " I did the same thing before it happened.. " I muttered for myself and looked out to the mountains.

HARUKA'S POV

It was still an awkward silence between me and Ittoki-Kun. I can't believe we are going to share a room for a week.. I thought as I took a glance on him. I saw him talking with Syo who leaned from his seat to talk to us.

He saw me and flashed a smile at me making me blush a bit and look out the window. I was enjoying the scenery when I caught a glimpse of Hikari's reflection. She was looking out the window in daze. Her eyes looked so sad and lonely..

Hikari then came back to her senses and saw from her own reflection that I looked at her. She gave me a small smile and averted her eyes off the window. I could hear her tug on Syo's shirt and he turned around. I heard her whisper something to him that made him nod. After some more whispering he turned to Ittoki-Kun again. He leaned in his ear and whispered something to his ear who made him blush madly.

He leaned back and laughed at how he looked and returned to his seat. Then Hikari and Syo started to chat together. Ittoki-Kun stared at me for some seconds and immediately and averted his eyes from me. I chuckled. He looks so cute. '' Hey Ittoki-Kun? Are you excited for this class trip? '' I asked and he looked at me. '' Yeah! '' He answered and we started to talk to each other. In the front seat we could her Syo and Hikari giggle at us.

HIKARI'S POV

Finally she began to talk to Otoya. We laughed at them and averted our eyes from the happy couple. '' You know. It's kinda hard to believe that Saotome set this up.. '' Syo muttered as he looked out the window. '' Yeah.. I can't believe he made a girl and a guy be roommates when he know that he was the one that made the NO-LOVE rule.. '' I answered as I leaned back at the seat.

'' Do you... Dislike it? '' Syo said after an awkward silence. I looked at him for some minutes.. '' Did I dislike it? '' I thought as I looked down. I then remembered the day when he tried to kiss me and I immediately blushed. Syo probably heard it because he asked me what I was just thinking. '' Did you remember the night when I tried to kiss you? '' He said with a serious low tone and lifted my chin up so I faced him.

'' Uhm.. Maybe... '' I answered as I tried to avert my eyes from his serious ones, but he didn't let me look away as he cupped both of my cheeks and made me face him. '' Hey.. Wait a minute... WE'RE STILL IN THE BUS SO LET GO OFF ME! '' I shouted as I pushed him away. I sighed as I slumped back down at my seat. Why did I get so embarrassed?

'' Ouch.. Now I can understand why Ren said that you're quite violent when you're mad. '' He muttered as he got up. Did I push him that hard so he fell off his own seat? '' I'm sorry. '' I sighed as I helped him up. '' No. It's okay. I gave you a shock again huh? Cupping you cheeks like that. '' He answered and I gave him a simple nod. I feel so terrible right now. Why do I feel like this?

Oh god... Why did I push him.. Kill me... I feel terrible now. I buried my face in my knees as I kept muttering '' Kill me... This is going to be hell. '' And it was true.. I think that this class trip will be hell for me. '' H-H-H-hey! I said it was alright so keep your head up! Don't make this day worse for you now! '' Syo tried to lighten up my day. I looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile as he blushed.

'' Do you realize that you blush easily? '' I answered as I giggled. '' Wah?! '' He choked on the drink he was drinking and I hesitated. '' Etto! I didn't mean it like that! '' I answered quickly as I patted his back.

Then something loud and clear interrupted the talking and laughing at the bus. '' HAHAHAHA! '' A male voice appeared on the speakers and we all flinched. Hoping it was not _him. _'' HELLO STUDENTS! IT'S ME SAOTOME! '' He answered and we all gulped. Please don't make anymore suprises.. But I spoke too late.

'' SINCE THIS IS A CLASS TRIP I WILL LET YOU ALL DO WHAT ALL NORMAL KIDS DO! AND THAT INCLUDES TO DO SOME LOVEY-DOVEY! '' He shouted and almost everyone in the bus cheered while the others gulped even more. I stood there in shock and then I lighten up. I jumped up to my seat and leaned to Onee-Chan.

I gestured her to come closer and whispered to her ear. '' Now's your chance! Make this class trip a happy one! '' I whispered to her and glanced at Otoya who didn't know anything. That made her blush like a tomato. I winked at her and plopped down to my seat again.

" Syo? " I asked because he was abnormally calm and quiet. I REPEAT CALM AND QUIET! " HEY " I shouted as I slapped his back making him come back to his senses. " What is it? Are you too surprised by the news from Saotome? " I asked as I leaned back to my seat putting my chin to my hand as I gazed at him.

" OH YEAH! " I shouted again making him flinch. I leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his ear which made him jolt and blush madly. " This is your chance to confess to Onee-Chan " I whispered and he didn't answer as he averted his eyes from me. I chuckled as I left him alone and gazed out the window.

SYO'S POV

" This is your chance to confess to Onee-Chan " Hikari whispered to my ear and I was taken aback from her words. I didn't answer and she leaned back chuckling as she gazed out the window. I glanced at her profile and averted my eyes again. If I look too long now I will end up blushing this while class trip.

But the words she whispered earlier to me came back to my mind. "Confess" I repeated that word inside my head. " Why did she think that I loved Haruka? " I thought as I took a glance at her one more time. She was sleeping huh? How cute of her. I thought as I looked at her some minutes.

The bus made a huge jolt that made her tilt her head to my shoulder. What? Her head is leaning against my shoulder. I hesitated as I took a glance at her and she was still sleeping peacefully and I sighed as I smiled at her. I gently stroked her hair as I muttered to myself " I don't love Haruka.. The one I love is only you. " I kept stroking her head until we came to a stop.

HIKARI'S POV

Why couldn't I wake up a little after he confessed?! That's right. Little me here was awake when he confessed. How am I supposed to face him now.. I have... No experience in love since I bloked myself from other when our parents died.

Pretend that you just woke up! PRETEND OKAY?! " Syo? " I asked as I rubbed my eyes. " Where are we? " I said as I looked at him. I had to contain my blushing when I looked at him directly in his eyes. " Hikari? What is it? " he asked me. And I schooked my head fast. " Nothing's wrong! " I shouted as I averted my eyes from his.

Oh god I'm too nervous when I'm with him. Now that I know he loves me I don't know how I should face him.. THIS CLASS TRIP IS GOING TO BE HELL FOR ME! My head was all mixed up and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Do I... Love Syo too?

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU SYO FOR MAKING MY HEAD ALL MIXED UP! And now I don't know my own feelings.. Why does this happen to me? Why not onee-chan?! She got like 5 guys that likes her! Well wait.. She's dense to love.. Oh forgot about that.**

**Well next chapter will be more the first day of the class trip! Well I hope I can for in some insults and some drama in there.. Author-San will try her best! God.. I deleted the story and fixed up MOST of the grammer mistakes on this chapter. Next time I have to look through my chapters more ._. Well no more talking here. Until then...**

**SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPTER! ~ Hikari and Cindy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Here comes chapter eight! Author-San just want to say that's she's very happy that ovwe 1,000 have viewed our story! It really makes her happy. ( She was jumping around in the livingroom for some minutes ._. ) **

**But! Other than that we don't really have anything else to say.. So on the the disclaimer then we will get back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, THE SONGS BEING USED OR THE CHARACTERS. I only own my lovely OC!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Getting settled_

**HIKARI'S POV**

I don't even know anymore. Do I love Syo or not? Please don't make this trip worse for me than it already is. Wait a minute.. I'm sharing a room with him.. Seven days... I WON'T SURVIVE AT ALL! '' Okay... Calm down. It's just seven days.. I can't calm down.. '' I muttered as I took my suitcase out of the bus. '' HIKARI! '' Syo shouted behind me and I turned around. '' Did you get you suitcase? I've already found our room so come on. '' He said to me with a bright smile.

He took a hold of my suitcase and took it with him. '' Hey! I can carry my suitcase on my own! '' I hesitated while I tried to take my suitcase from his hands. '' Hey. I'm the guy here. Let me do it. Okay? '' He answered as I still insisted. But in the end I gave up and he gave me a soft smile. We walked down the hallway to the hotel we were going to.

'' Here it is. '' Syo said and I looked at the door in front of me. I smiled as I turned to him. '' Let's go in then! '' I shouted and he nodded in return. He twisted the doorknob and we went in.

The room was very luxurious. My jaw dropped and I stared at the room in front of me. '' This room is so big! '' I looked around the room checking every detail. I could hear Syo chuckle behind me. '' Are you not used to a room like this? '' He asked as he leaned against the wall. '' No. I lived all my life on the countryside so this is really new for me. '' I plopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

'' Really now? '' He asked as he came towards me and sat down next to me. He started to stroke my hair gently. I looked up at him confused and saw that he was smiling gently down at me. I smiled back at him as I looked back at the ceiling. '' Yeah. I didn't have poor health like Onee-Chan, but I wanted to be with her. Be by her side. But soon.. She won't need me anymore. Right? '' I asked as I closed my eyes.

'' Maybe. Will you be sad without her? '' Syo asked and I looked into his eyes. We stared at each other for some minutes before I spoke up again. '' I will be sad without her. But like any other person we have to move on. ''

'' Yeah. Everyone has to move on... '' Syo answered as he stopped stroking my hear. He leaned in to me and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. His soft lips were relaxing when they touched my forehead. I looked up at him in suprise and he chuckled. '' If you ever feel sad I will be there for you. I will gladly listen to your problems. '' He said and I smiled at him.

'' Thank you. '' I smiled before I jumped off the couch and looked at him. '' By the way. I heard you confess to me at the bus. I wasn't sleeping when you said that you loved me. '' . He blinked some few times and then flushed red.. '' Haha! You're face is super red! Besides... '' My words trailed off as I walked to the door. '' I will give you my answer at some point. Plus. I was really flattered that you liked me. I couldn't really calm down. '' I answered and walked out of the door leaving a confused Syo behind and ran to Onee-Chan's and Otoya's room.

**SYO'S POV**

She heard me when I confessed?! I remember her retreating figure as I ran my hand through my hair. I looked at the door and sighed. '' I'm falling for her even more.. '' I chuckled and touched my lips.

'' I wonder how you are feeling... Hikari. '' I asked myself as I took my fedora and walked to the door. Glancing behind me at the room. I smiled and went out.

**HARUKA'S POV**

'' I'm tired.. '' I mumbled as I rolled on my bed. '' You sure did have a long day huh? '' Ittoki-Kun asked me and I looked at him. '' Besides. What did Hikari tell you when Saotome announced the suprise for us? '' He asked tilting his head to the side and I blushed. '' Nothing special.. '' I remembered me and Hikari's conversation.

_This is your chance! Make this class trip a memorable one! I will be rooting for you! _I buried my face at my hands and muttered. '' I'm gonna kill that idiot later. '' Otoya backed away from my dangerous aura as he panicked. '' Nanami-San? Are you okay? '' He asked and I looked at him and smiled my usual one. '' I'm alright! But I'm gonna kill someone... '' I said and just as I said that someone slammed the door open.

'' ONEE-CHAN! Are you here?! '' Hikari shouted and we both flinched. '' Hikari?! You have this opportunity to run away now! '' Ittoki-Kun warned her. '' Why? I just came to tal- Uh Oh. '' She backed away knowing what will happen next.

'' Otoya. Don't make a move. The dark side of Nanami Haruka has come out. One movement and you're dead. '' Hikari muttered as she slowly opened the doorknob. I came closer to her and she hesitated. '' Hikari.. You're dead.. '' I muttered coming closer and closer. '' WELL! OTOYA! NICE TO MEET YA! WE WILL MEET AT THE OTHER SIDE! '' She shouted as she sprinted down the hallway.

'' YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! '' I stormed after her. Leaving a terrified and confused Ittoki-Kun behind. '' Otoya? What happened? '' I could hear Syo ask. I was already running after Hikari so I couldn't catch their conversation.

But everyone who was in this level of the hotel could hear Hikari scream '' I'M SORRY OKAY?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE ONEE-CHAN! TOMO-CHAN! HELP ME! '' She shouted as she jumped down the stairs and headed for the exit.

**OTOYA'S POV**

I stood there dumbstruck at just what happened. '' Nanami-San has a dark side.. '' I muttered. '' Otoya? What happened? '' I could hear someone ask behind me and I turned around. '' Syo! I discovered a dark side of Nanami-San '' He looked at me confused and I was going to speak again before.. '' I'M SORRY OKAY?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE ONEE-CHAN! TOMO-CHAN! HELP ME! '' We could hear Hikari scream and we looked at each other.

We then broke out laughing as we went after them. '' Where the hell did they run off to? '' Syo looked around hoping to find the two sisters. '' AH! OTOYA! There you are! '' We could hear Tomochika run over to us. '' Tomochika? Did you find Haruka and Hikari? '' Syo asked

She shooked her head '' No. But I could hear Hikari scream my name so I got worried. '' She answered while looking around again. '' AH! THERE THEY ARE! '' Tomochika pointed and we looked at the direction she pointed at.

'' What the hell? She's still chasing her? '' Syo asked. '' Poor Hikari. '' Tomochika said and walked over to Hikari and Nanami-San. She pulled away Nanami-San for almost throwing Hikari to the sea at the platform they were standing at.

'' You alright? '' I asked and she nodded. '' Onee-Chan.. You're a fast runner when you're mad. '' Hikari panted and looked at Nanami-San. '' Really? Sorry for chasing you! '' She got Hikari up and they both smiled at each other.

**SYO'S POV**

I looked at Hikari from a distance. She really was cute. I blushed at the thought and turned around. But I wish I wouldn't.. '' SYO-CHAN! I MISSED YOU! '' I could hear Natsuki scream and it sent shiver down my spine. I didn't manage to run before he squeezed me. '' GUH! GET OFF ME! '' I shouted as I tried to push him away.

He just ended up hugging me tighter and I resisted. '' GET. OFF. ME! '' I shouted and pushed him away. But I wobbled like crazy and ended up falling on Hikari and we both ended up falling off the platform. '' WOAH! ''

The sea was a lot deeper than I thought. I looked around to find Hikari and saw that she was already swimming up. BWAH?! She turned around and waved her hands up. Probably telling me to come up, but there was something with her experssion that scared me.

_COUGH. COUGH. _'' Too.. Much.. Water... '' Hikari muttered as she got up on the platform. She then sat on the edge of the platform and reached her hand out to me. I blinked a few times and then grabbed her hand.

'' You're heavy when your wet! '' She said as she struggled to get me up. I laughed at her and in the end got up myself. '' Sorry.. You fell to the water because of me. '' I looked at her and she just smiled at me.

'' It's fine. Besides I didn't think that I would have fallen down so easily. '' She answered as she looked up at the sky. '' Oh yeah. By the way Hikari. You handled the situation quite smoothly. Are you used to stuff like that? '' Otoya asked and she didn't answer for some minutes. '' Yeah.. I guess you can say that. '' She mumbled. I looked at her confused. She seemed to be in pain. I wonder why...

**HIKARI'S POV**

I looked at the sky for some minutes after the answer I gave to Otoya. I sighed as I got up. '' I will be going first. '' I turned back to them and smiled. I was about to walk away when Onee-Chan grabbed my hand. I turned back to her confused. '' What is it? '' Her eyes were serious as she asked me something I hoped she wouldn't.

'' Hikari. Did something happen in the past? '' I flicnhed by the memory of our parents. I shooked my head. '' No. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. '' I muttered and broke off her grip. Onee-Chan was silent for some minutes and then she screamed. '' WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?! '' Her sudden scream made everyone flinch.

'' You know you can tell me. So why?! Just why won't you?! '' She mumbled. '' I don't have to tell you. For now. '' I muttered and turned my back to her. I was going to walk away again, but the others blocked my way. I sighed as I asked them in a low tone. '' Can you please move away? '' They hesitated for some seconds, but quickly shooked their heads.

'' Hikari. Tell me. We won't go anywhere until you tell us. '' Onee-Chan said while crossing her arms. '' You don't know a shit. '' I stated and looked at her directly in the eyes. '' Why wouldn't I know? I was always with you. If something bothering you I would already have helped you. '' She answered back.

'' **You. Don't. Know. A. SHIT!** '' I yelled. '' It isn't easy forgetting about the past when you have the fucking feeling of guilt every year! IT ISN'T EASY! '' I shouted. '' You don't have to worry about anything onee-chan. Because you got all the guys for you when you need it. They're always there for you! You don't even need to lift a fucking finger before they come and help you! '' I barked.

'' You don't have to worry about anything. You don't have to worry about the past. Everyone is there for you. Always. So you don't have to do a shit. '' I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

Everyone was quiet. The only sounds were the sea crashing to the sand. '' You just don't know about the our past. My past. '' I muttered as I bit my lip.

'' You don't need or know anything about me. Little miss princess. '' I said and walked away.

**_'' You don't know anything... ''_**

**SYO'S POV**

What. The. Hell. Happened? We all looked at each other. '' What did she mean for over ten years? '' Otoya asked, but neither of us answered. We all looked at Haruka. Who was standing there in shock. '' I don't know either... Has she always felt like that? '' She mumbled.

'' Let's just go back for now. Okay? '' Tomochika-Chan said and patted Haruka's back. She nodded quietly as she followed us from behind. I was outside our room now. Unsure if I should open or not. '' Syo. '' Haruka called out to me. '' Yeah? '' I looked at her and she gave me a hug. '' Wha? '' Taken back from the sudden hugging my shoulders tensed up. '' Good luck. '' She muttered and released me.

I went in to our room and looked around . I then closed the door gently behind me to not disturb Hikari who was sitting on the bed looking at a picture frame. '' Hikari.. '' I mumbled and she looked up. '' Yes? '' She asked me with an unexpected calm voice.

'' Are you... You know.. Alright? '' She looked at me. '' Yeah.. I guess. '' She muttered and put the picture frame down on the nightstand. '' Did I scare you? Suddenly acting like that. '' She smiled sadly at the picture, but didn't turn to look at me.

'' You know. If you don't take a bath soon you're gonna end up with a cold. '' She stated and I looked down at my clothes. Oh yeah.. They're still wet. '' I've prepared the bath for you. Once you're done we can talk. '' She said. I sighed as I went to the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom wearing a simple shirt and some jeans. My hair was still wet from the bath, but I didn't bother to dry it. '' Can we talk now? '' I asked and she nodded her head as she faced me.

'' What do you wanna know? '' She asked and for some reason my shoulders tensed by the way she talked. '' Uhm.. What did you mean by the conversation earlier? '' She gazed at me for some seconds before answering. '' I meant everything I said there. She have the whole guys twirling around her finger. She can get everything her want without asking. She's simply everyone's little princess. '' She put her chin on the palm of her hand and crossed her legs.

'' And the fact that I have the feeling of guilt for years because of something. '' She mumbled as she gazed at the picture frame. '' Guilt? Every year? What happened? '' I moved my eyes from her to the picture frame. She picked it up and handed it to me. I looked at the picture and saw a man and a women and two children.

The two children were Hikari and Haruka. Haruka on the right and Hikari on the left. The women who stood behind Hikari had long curly red hair that reached to her hip. She wore a beautiful white long dress with a light pink cardigan over it. The man who was behind Haruka wore a grey shirt and a black jacket with a simple pair of blue jeans.

Haruka wore a white sleeve shirt and a high waisted blue skirt with some black shoes. Her hair was the same as now and she smiled softly at the camera. Hikari wore a white t-shirt with a red vest and some pair of black shorts. Her hair reached to her shoulders and she smiled brightly at the camera.

'' It's pretty. '' I muttered and gave it back to her. '' Yeah. I really miss them. '' She smiled at the photo and stroked it. '' Aren't they in another country? '' I asked as she placed the picture framd next to her.

'' Is that what onee-chan said to you? '' She looked back at me and I nodded. '' Figures. But that's not true. '' She stated and I looked at her. '' Then were are they? '' I asked and Hikari flinched. She started speaking as tears ran down her cheek. '' They're... Dead.. Our parents died in a car accident. '' She wiped her tears away. '' I'm sorry, but everytime I talk about them I can't stop crying. '' She muttered.

I was in shock. It was too sudden for me. Haruka's parents were dead? '' Did they die recently? '' I asked while trying to calm myself for not sprinting out the door and telling the others. '' No. They died ten years ago. Onee-Chan got amnesia so I can't tell her. ''

Then she told the details of their deaths. '' All of them ended up covering me. And mom and dad even died. I still feel guilty even now and I still will. I promised to make her happy, but today... Oh god I really have to say sorry. If I tell her the truth now it will be too comlicated to handle and I don't want that. So please keep this a secret for others. Okay? ''She looked at me. I hesitated for some seconds before nodding my head.

'' Okay. I promise. '' I answered and she gave me a small smile. '' Thank you. Tomorrow I have to apologize to onee-chan. Besides this is our first class trip. Let's have some fun alright? '' She smiled her usual smile. She got under her covers and closed her eyes. '' Good night. '' She muttered before she went to sleep.

I chuckled and went over to her. I brushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead softly. '' Good night Hikari. Sweet dreams. '' I smiled at her and turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well christmas break is here so now I can update more. Though I will be bust running back and forth with presents and stuff. But everything is almost done now. Either way I will do more chapter for the class trip and probably are going to start on it tomorrow. Well other than I have nothing else to say. For now.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ~ Hikari and Cindy**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Make sure to read the authors note at the bottom when you're finished! I don't really have anything else to say than that ._.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, THE SONGS BEING USED ON THE FURTHER CHAPTERS OR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC**

* * *

_Chapter 9: First day was too... Shocking._

It was a silent morning for all of us. Until...

**BAM!**

'' WAKE UP KIDS! '' Ringo-Sensei shouted through our room and blew a whistle.

'' WOAH?! '' Not aware of this Syo and I fell off our bed. We grumbled as we tried to get up '' Is this going to happen every morning?! '' We both shouted as we finally got up from the floor. '' YUP! NOW HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING DO LOT OF STUFF! '' She stated and jumped away. It wasn't long until she did the same to Onee-Chan and Ittoki-Kun's room. We could hear her shout, blow the whistle and someone landing on the floor.

'' I'm gonna kill that man/ women afterwards. '' I muttered and slammed the door shut.

'' How can she be so energetic in the morning? '' Syo asked still feeling sleepy. He searched through his suitcase for something to wear. I giggled and went over to my own suitcase.

'' I'm going to the bathroom first. Okay? '' I asked and he nodded while still looking through his suitcase. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes that Onee-Chan and Tomochika-Chan bought for me earlier.

After I finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I took a ribbon and tied my hair to a bun. '' Okay done for now. '' I said looking satifised with the outfit I came up with. It was a grey tank top with a black vest over it. I wore light blue shorts and some black converse.

'' Done. You ready? '' I asked as I got out of the door. '' Yeah. You didn't take that long. '' He said and I gave him a peace sign. '' Of course not. I'm not like the other girls! '' He smiled as he rolled his eyes and got in the bathroom.

I sat down my bed and looked at the picture frame. '' I wonder... Ten years already huh. I miss you. '' I mumbled. I didn't notice that Syo came out of the bath until he pressed his lips to my cheek.

'' BWWAH?! '' I cried out and turned around. There I saw Syo grinning. '' You said you won't be depressed. '' He said and I laughed. '' I said that, but you wouldn't mind me looking at the picture? Oh yeah. I'm not your girlfriend. Next time scare me rather than kissing my cheek will you? '' I asked and he shrugged his shoulders. '' Maybe. And no. I still going to kiss you. Now let's get going. '' He smiled as I rolled my eyes and he took my arm and led me outside.

'' Hey wait! Hold on! '' I shouted as we ran down the corridor and the stairs. '' SYO! I SAI- WOAH! '' I tripped over and ended up falling at Syo's chest. We looked at each other and blushed. '' Sorry! '' I jumped off him. '' I-I-It's alright. Now let's get going. '' He stuttered out his words and took my hand.

We reached down the resturant were everyone else were waiting. '' There you are! We've been waiting for you! '' Otoya came to us. '' Good morning Otoya! Had a good morning? '' I asked teasingly and he rolled his eyes. '' If you mean that a certain someone barging into your room and blowing a whistle then yes, yes my morning has been good. '' He said teasingly and we both laughed.

'' Now come on! I'm starving! '' He took my arm and led me to the table where the others were. I spotted Onee-Chan and we made eye contact. '' Onee-Chan. I'm sorry for yesterday. '' I bowed my head.

I could sense that she was smiling as she hugged me. '' It's alright. I went over the line anyway. '' She answered. The others sighed as they watched us. I looked over at them.

'' What happened? '' I asked and they seemed to be back in reality when I asked them. '' Seriously? Are you daydreaming about Onee-Chan this early in the morning? '' I said bluntly and they all flushed red. I laughed as I got out from Onee-Chan's hugging and went over to the blushing guys. I placed my hands over Otoya's head and put my chin over it.

'' I hope you're not thinking of something gross Ren. '' I looked at Ren and he grinned. '' Maybe. '' I shot him a death glare and he just smirked at me. Then I heard some of the girls from the other table whispering to each other.

'' Look. That's Haruka Nanami. I wonder how she can be with them .. '' Some of the girls said. Everyone went quiet and looked at Onee-Chan. '' I know right. She just clinges to them like they are her own. '' Another girl said. I looked at Onee-Chan in concern and saw that her shoulder were shaking a bit.

I bit my lip expecting the word from the other girls. '' What a whore. '' They said while giggling. Then they sat their eyes on me. '' That's Hikari. Right? '' One of them said. '' Yeah. She is the complete opposite of Haruka. She got a high score on the recording test. I bet she is like Haruka. Clinging to the boys. I bet she even got help from the princes with her song. ''

'' Princes? '' Who the hell whould call them princes? I rolled my eyes as I released my hands from Otoya and went to Onee-Chan. I crouched down to her level and looked at her in the eye. '' Hey don't be bothered with them. I'm pretty sure they just jealous. '' I gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled softly back at me and nodded.

I'm suprised by myself. Because at this rate I would already break out of my own bubble.

'' Tch. Stop acting all high and mighty. '' They said loud enough for us to hear. OKAY! THAT'S IT! Okay. I burst out of my bubble now. I cused in annoyance as I went over to them. I leaned to the girls face and smirked. '' Says the one who always goes with a ton of makeup and acting all cute to get their attention. Besides I wonder how you will survive in the Idol course if you keep up with that. '' I stared at her and she glared at me.

'' What do you mean about that?! '' She shouted and I smiled at her. '' Well if you think that we are clinging to them that makes you a stalker to say that. Besides. You got a lower score than me. Nakamura Miki. '' I looked at her and she flinched. '' Yes. I know your name. And the fact that you're jealous makes it clearly for me that you won't survive long in the idol world. '' I stated.

'' What about you?! You're getting help from them! And you just acting all high and migthy in front of everyone! '' She shouted with confidence and I sighed. '' Do you have proof? I wonder why you call my sister a whore while you're the one saying shit behind her back and wears a ton of makeup. By the way. Next time you say something like that things won't turn good for you dear. '' I smiled at her. Miki glared at me and I turned my back to her. '' Well my job here is done. But this was my warning. If I hear you say something like that again. Things will turn bad. '' I stated and began to walk away.

'' Tch. '' I could sense Miki glare at me from behind. But what I didn't notice was that she was behind me until the guys screamed. '' HIKARI! '' Everyone screamed. I turned around and then..

**SLAP**

Miki slapped me across the face. '' How. Dare. YOU?! Say something like that?! You don't know a shit about things so stop acting like you know! '' She shouted as she grabbed me by the collar. I simply stared at her.

'' I would gladly twist your arm now, but that will make your arm break. '' I said calmy making her angrier at me. She ended up tossing me to the wall still holding my collar. The sound of her tossing me to the wall grabbed Huyga-Sensei and Ringo-Sensei's attention.

'' What are you guys doing?! '' They both shouted as they tried to pry Miki off me.

Miki didn't let go of me as Ringo and Huyga-Sensei still tried to get her off. '' I'm not letting go of this bitch! She's acting like she owns us! '' She shouted as she slammed me on the wall again. '' Ouch.. '' I muttered and looked to my side. My arm got cut. How the hell did it get cut?

I sighed as I took her arms that were holding me and easily took them off me. I had a good grip on the arm and I tighten it. '' Ouch! '' She made a small cry and I stared at her with cold eyes.

'' You barely know me. Now stop acting like you know my whole story. '' I glared at her and she backed away. '' Okay. Hikari-Chan calm down will you? You too Miki. '' Ringo-Sensei said as she held me to the side and Huyga-Sensei held Miki to the side who was struggling to get off his grip.

'' I feel sorry for Huyga-Sensei. Have to handle an animal like her. '' I looked at her and she got angrier. '' Okay Hikari! That's enough! '' Huyga-Sensei shouted as he gave me a cold stare I snorted and looked away.

**STARISH'S POV**

'' I've never seen Hikari that mad before. '' Haruka looked shocked as she tried to run to her sister, but easily got stopped by Otoya and Tokiya. '' This is her problem. And I think that Huyga-Sensei and Ringo-Sensei don't want anyone to interfere. '' Tokiya saild while looking at the struggling teachers. '' Huyga-Sensei looks like he has real problems because Miki won't calm down. '' Masato said and we all nodded.

We then looked over at Ringo and Hikari. Ringo-Sensei tried to calm Hikari himself because she and Miki were still fighting when they got backed away. '' OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! '' Miki shouted as she broke free of Huyga-Sensei grip and launched herself at Hikari. Miki slapped Hikari again harder then before. '' Okay girls that's enough! '' Both Huyga-Sensei and Ringo-Sensei took both of their hands. Huyga-Sensei dragged Miki off and Ringo-Sensei stayed there with Hikari.

'' Hikari. What the hell have gone to you?! '' Ringo-Sensei shouted and we all flinched. We never saw Ringo-Sensei that made before. '' I simply said my meaning about her. She started it off. '' Hikari answered calmy back. Ringo-Sensei sighed as he continued.

'' Next time don't do that. We all are trying to have a memorable class trip. '' He said and Hikari averted her eyes. '' It dosen't mean that everyone have to have fun well? '' Hikari broke off Ringo-Sensei's grip and walked away.

'' Wait! HIKARI! '' Ringo-Sensei shouted, but Hikari didn't turn around

Ringo-Sensei sighed as he turned to Otoya. '' Otoya-Kun. You're her most trusted friend here. I have to talk to Nanami-San so could you go to her. '' Ringo-Sensei asked and Otoya looked startled. '' Uhm.. Sure. Then I will take my leave. '' Otoya bowed and ran towards Hikari. '' Now Nanami-San. Do you mind if you come with me for some minutes? '' Ringo-Sensei asked.

'' Yeah. Sure. '' Haruka said and went with Ringo-Sensei. It was all quiet for some minutes before everyone turned around and began to talk about the incident that just happened. We all glanced at each other and looked the way Hikari and Otoya ran off to.

**OTOYA'S POV**

'' HIKARI! '' I shouted and that grabbed her attention because she turned around confused. '' Otoya? What are you doing here? '' She asked and I hold up my hand to her. Silencing her. '' Wait... Have... To... Catch... Breath! '' I mumbled out and she laughed. After some minutes I got up.

'' You sure walk fast. '' I ruffled her hair which was now at loose since she lost the ribbon who was tying her hair into a bun. She smiled as she looked at the distance. '' Why are you here? '' She asked and I came back to reality. '' OH YEAH! Ringo-Sensei said that I should come to you since she was wo- '' She cut me off.

'' I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I don't need much attention. '' She stated as she looked at me. '' The one who needs attention is my big sister. '' She pointed a finger at me and I blushed.

'' Wha?! '' She chuckled at how I looked. '' You like her don't you? '' She questioned me and I didn't answer. '' Well I take that as a yes. '' She laughed and looked at the scenery. '' The sea is so beautiful. '' I looked where she was looking and my eyes widened. '' It looks like the beach we could see from the orphanage. '' I mumbled and she looked at me.

'' Orphanage? Did you live in an orphanage? '' She asked and I looked at her. '' Yeah. But that was in the past. '' I smiled at her. '' Do you mind telling me? Everyone has their past anyways. '' She asked me and I nodded. We sat on a nearby bench and I began to talk.

'' Fifteen years ago my mother died in a plane crash. I never met my real father so I don't even know if he's alive. I was sent to the orphanage after my mother died. The caretaker at the orphanage I was living with was really nice. And I still go there from time to time. I then got adopted by a women. My past isn't that bad though, but thanks for listening to me. ''

I stopped talking and looked at Hikari with a smile on my face, but I could tell that she knew that I had a hint of a sad look. She looked at me back. Biting her own lip to not burst into tears. '' I'm sorry. Letting you remember something like that. '' She muttered and I shooked my head. '' No. I'm pretty happy that I shared it with someone. So I know I can go you when I feel bad. '' I smiled at her and Hikari almost burst into tears.

'' Hey. I said it was alright. You said it too didn't you? Everybody has their past. Good or bad dosen't matter. Their past is their own. '' I said as I wiped a tear that came out from Hikari. She smiled at me and got up. '' Yeah. If you ever feel sad everyone is there for you! Thanks Otoya. Talking to you made me realize that friends are there for you. No matter what! '' She smiled brightly at me and gave me a peace sign. '' Come on. Let's go back. Everyone's probably worried about us. ''

She reached her hand to me and I took it while smiling. '' Yeah. '' I said gently at me as we began walking.

'' Hikari? '' I asked and I turned around. '' Yeah? What is it? '' I pulled her into an embrace and I could sense that her eyes went wide in shock. '' Thanks. '' I whispered as I let go of and immediately turned around. But it was clearly for her that she saw that I was blushing.

'' You're welcome! Now the last one who comes in to the resturant loses! The one loses have to treat the winner for a whole day! '' Hikari shouted and we looked at each other grinning. '' Challenge accepted! '' We both shouted and ran to the resturant.

**Haruka's POV**

'' Please Haruka-Chan! '' Ringo-Sensei clapped her hands together. '' Why? '' I asked and he looked at me. '' I just ask you to not mention Hikari's past to her! Once she's ready she will surely tell you! '' Ringo-Sensei assured me and I nodded. '' Fine. '' He brighten up and gave me a small smile.

'' Now let's go back. '' He took my arm again and rushed out of the room. We got into the dining room where everyone else were. I spotted Miki and she gave me a quick glare and looked away again.

'' Oh? Otoya and Hikari haven't co- '' Ringo-Sensei began to look around before.

**BAM**

Everyone literally choked on their food and turned to the sound in annoyance. There they saw Hikari and Otoya panting and their frowns turned into smiles.

'' HAH! I WON! OTOYA-KUN YOU HAVE TO TREAT ME FOR THE DAY! '' Hikari shouted as she turned to Otoya who was still panting.

'' Dang it! I was so near! '' He smiled as they both looked at each other and laughed.

'' Oh? Did you guys have a bet? '' Ren asked as he swiftly put an arm around Hikari. '' Ren. Get off me please. '' She looked at him and he laughed before wrapping both of his arms around her. '' No. '' He whispered in her ear and she immediately punched his stomach.

'' That was the warning. '' She smiled at him and he took both hands of her. '' Fine. Little Lamb. Your sister is mean to me. '' Ren said and hugged me instead and I blushed.

I could clearly see Hikari face palming and somehow I got out of Ren's grip.

'' OKAY! STUDENTS! Breakfast is over! God we just came here and it felt like it was forever. And the clock is just 10 AM. '' Ringo-Sensei sighed. '' Well, today we are going in groups. Two girls and two boys in each group. Saotome have already arranged the pairs so we will be reading them up now! '' Huyga-Sensei said and took out a paper from his suit pocket and began reading.

'' Otoya, Natsuki, Mia and Kim. '' He looked at the group and then continued. '' Ren, Tokiya, Tomochika and Haruka. '' He said and everyone mumbled. '' How lucky... '' Most of the girls said. While the boys rolled their eyes.

Huyga-Sensei was going to shout the next group. He went silent for a minute. '' God.. This is not turning out great. '' He muttered and Ringo-Sensei went wide in shock. '' Saotome is Saotome after all. '' They both sighed. '' Masato, Ren, Miki and Hikari. '' He said and I looked over at Hikari who was sighed in annoyance.

Then at Miki who was glaring at her. '' Excuse me! Sensei! I don't want to be her! '' Miki shouted as she got up from her chair.

Hikari rolled her eyes. '' I don't want to either. But it's only for a day. So bear with it. Don't make a scene over such a small thing. '' Hikari rolled her eyes as she went to Hijirikawa-Kun.

**Hikari's POV**

'' Kill me. '' I mumbled as we walked behind Ringo-Sensei and Huyga-Sensei. '' Can't do that you know? '' Masato-San said and I sighed. I looked behind me and saw that Miki was clinging to Syo. I chuckled at them and turned to Masato again. '' You don't have to act all composed and stuff you know? I'm your friend not you dad. '' I smiled at him and he gave me a quick smile back.

'' Syo! Let's do stuff together! '' Miki shouted for everyone to hear and Masato and I turned around. Miki was still clinging to Syo and he blushed. '' Stop acting all lovey-dovey now! '' I said teasingly and made a heart sign to them. '' Syo-Chan ~ You're blushing like crazy! '' I laughed at how he looked and he blushed even more.

Like she was driven by jealousy, Miki pressed herself to Syo. I grinned at them and turned around, but...

'' WOAH! '' I tripped over a stone and ended up being caught into Masato-San's arms. I looked up at him and he helped me up. '' Are you alright? '' He asked and I scrathed my head in embarrassment. '' Yup. Hehe sorry. '' I smiled at him and he gave me a nod.

We eventually reached a beach and we all broke off running to the sea. '' You can do whatever you want for today, but you have to stick to your group!'' Huyga-Sensei shouted and we all nodded. Everyone was splashing water at each other and someone walked around and the others were sitting on the sand making a castle.

I walked along the shore and enjoyed the silence. Then..

**SPLASH!**

'' Woah! '' Someone splashed water at me and I turned around and saw Onee-Chan and Otoya grinning. '' You guys! '' I splashed back at them and we ended up splashing at each other till we got soaked.

Eventually everyone joined besides Syo. Which in my thought couldn't get off Miki's watch. '' TAKE THAT! '' Otoya splashed wather at Tokiya who was reading a book.

'' Ittoki... '' Tokiya laid the book down on the sand and went over to the water. '' TAKE THAT! '' Tokiya shouted and splashed back. We cheered at how Tokiya was acting and went back to splash water at each other.

I splashed water at everyone too. Mostly Tomochika. '' Okay! That's enough take that Hikari! '' Tomochika-Chan splashed hard on the water. '' WOAH! '' I got blinded by the water and tripped to the water.

'' OH! Hikari! Are you alright?! '' Onee-Chan came to me. '' Onee-Chan. I'm glad you didn't wear any white today! '' I smiled at her. She blinked confused and I pulled her to the water with me.

'' AH! Hikari! Look I'm soaked now! '' She laughed and I did the same. '' Are you alright?! '' The other came to us and offered their hands. Onee-Chan and I looked at each other and grinned. Then we took their hands and pulled them down with us.

'' Oh god! Look at you guys! You're going to catch a cold! Here! Take a towel! '' Ringo-Sensei came to us and handed a towel to each of us. '' Thanks Ringo-Sensei. '' We all looked at each other and talked for a bit.

'' I wonder where Syo-Chan is. '' Natsuki looked around and saw no sign of Syo. '' I think he's with Miki. '' I looked at the sky with the towel over my neck.

'' EH?! HIKARI GO LOOK FOR HIM THEN! '' They all shouted making me flinch. '' Why me? '' I tilted my head and they grinned. '' Because you just have to! Fate have choosed you guys after all! '' I blushed at what Tomochika-Chan said and I looked and looked down at the ground.

Some minutes went by and they were still looking at me with puppy dogs eyes. Why does Otoya's puppy dog eyes always catch me?!

'' Alright. '' I sighed and got up and walked away from the cheering group. '' Now... The last time I saw him was that he was heading to the forest with Miki I think. I looked around the forest and eventually spotted someone over by the large rock and went over there. I knew it was Syo by his hair and clothes. I smiled at the thought of seeing his face and walked quickly to them.

'' Syo! There you are the others were as- Huh? '' I choked on my last words and looked at Miki and Syo with my eyes wide.

Syo was pinning Miki to the rock and he's kissing her. And they both looked like they enjoyed it. Especially Syo. And Miki was probably doing the same since she didn't resist at all. I stood there in shock not able to move. They parted their lips, but Syo immediately pressed his lips back at Miki's and it looked like from my angle that they were french kissing.

I was almost bursting into tears. But I didn't. I just stood there in shock. Repeating my question over and over again in my head.

_Syo... Why?_

* * *

**A/N: Well this took me long to do XD Well I kinda ended up with a cliffhanger I think XD Hehe XD Well I mentioned on the Author's note over that read this right? Well I thought that maybe I would to some short chapters on Hikari and Haruka's childhood life. Tell me if you want it! It really settles my mind.**

**Well I hope you likes this chapter! I think I ended up with a cliffhanger and I almost wanted to kill myself. Because Syo is my favorite character in the anime so writing this I was like.. NOOOOO XD But I wanted to do something exciting I guess with this chapter. So... Yeah.**

**Maggie.. Kill me. I beg you. **

**Nerdinaction... HELP ME!**

**I love both of you soo much! Maggie for helping me out and making my wost day to the best ones!**

**Nerdinaction for always helping me with ideas and taking the bother to go through the chapters! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR MAGGIE! AND I WOULDN'T COME SO FAR WITHOUT NERDINACTION!**

**I THANK MY VIEWERS FOR SUPPORTING ME SOO MUCH! LAV U GUYS!**

**But tell me if you want the little stories of their childhood life alright? :3 Thanks for supporting me through out this story!**

**SEE YA! ~ Cindy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, Well! Here I am! Alive and well! I will start at the short chapters of Haruka and Hikari's childhood when I get at least 3 people saying they want it XD Which I hope it will since I got a ton of ideas in my head! Well we are soon going over the story which I left you with a cliffhanger! Disclaimer first...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN UTAPRI, THE SONGS BEING USED IN THE FURTHER CHAPTERS OR THE CHARACTERS. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Friends. God this is getting worse. Can second day get any better?_

**Hikari's POV**

_Syo... Why?_

I stood there dumbstruck. Not able to do anything. I looked at them kissing and hearing faintly moans from Miki. God how I wanted to punch her now. I still looked at them dumbstruck. '' Ah! '' I said loud enough for both of them to hear.

'' SHOOT! HIDE, HIDE, HIDE! '' I thought to myself as I hid myself behind a tree.

'' Did you hear someone? '' Miki asked. '' Safe... '' I thougt as I moved a bit to look at them.

'' Okay. Can I go now? '' Syo said as he released his hands from Miki.

'' No! You kissed me you know?! '' Miki shouted and he sighed. '' You kinda forced me to. Besides I still like Hikari. '' He answered. But Miki kissed him again so he didn't get to say more.

'' Ah! '' I said from the sudden confession and clapped my hands over my mouth.

They both broke free from the kiss and Syo looked towards my voice. '' Whoever you are. Come out. '' I sighed as I slowly got away from the tree.

'' Uhm... This is awkward. But if you loved me why did you kiss her? '' I asked and tilted my head to the side.

He flinched by my question. He was going to answer before Miki wrapped her arms around his waist. '' Okay. God forgive me if I kill her tomorrow. Or right now? What do you say? '' I thought as I looked up. '' Miki! Let go of me! '' Syo shouted.

'' You know that you're the one who kissed me right. I'm sure Hikari saw it with her own eyes. You pinned me against the wall and kissed me. '' Miki smirked and I raised my eyebrow.

'' Please. I can say that I was shocked, but I can't say that I was je- MNPH?! '' A hand clapped over my mouth and I turned around.

'' I think that you should answer her question, Syo. Why did you kiss her? '' I looked at the person shocked. Why is Otoya here? I looked behind him and saw the others.

'' I... I don't know. '' Syo mumbled. '' Dear. Why don't you tell the truth? That you obviously like me more than that tomboy. '' Miki looked at us with a cold stare and pressed her lips on Syo's mouth.

My eyes went wide in shock. Sure I was trying to calm myself from not crying. But seeing that made me lose all strength and I slowly slid down to the ground. '' Huh... Why am I? '' I put my hand to my cheek were I could feel tears streaming down.

'' Just... Stop.. Please. '' I muttered out before I looked back at the ground. '' Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him in front of me. '' I begged to myself and Miki must have heard it. Because she smirked and kissed him more clearly to make my cry more.

I looked up and looked at Syo. He looked pained. Like he didn't want to kiss her at all. OKAY! I'm confused. For some minutes ago he looked like he enjoyed it. Now he looked pained?! What the hell?! He bit his lip and broke out of Miki's grip and went over to me. '' Huh? '' He hugged me tightly and pulled me up from the ground. '' I'm sorry.. '' He mumbled as he tighten his grip.

He let go of me and turned to Miki. '' I don't love you or like you. I only love Hikari! '' My eyes widened as I watched the scene right in front of me. Can someone repeat that?! My tears were still streaming down my cheek as I looked behind me.

The others smiled softly at me. I looked at Onee-Chan and she was looking down. '' Onee-Chan? '' She didn't answer me as she went over to Miki. And this is what I never thought could happen.

**SLAP**

'' BWAH?! '' We all said in shock. My tears have stopped during the shock. '' I won't forgive you! I won't forgive someone who made my little sister cry! '' Onee-Chan shouted and I looked at her. '' I won't forgive you. Hikari is the brightest person I've ever met. She always cheers up other on their worst days. Seeing her hurt is something I can't bear with! '' Onee-Chan glared at Miki and went over to me.

She hugged me tightly. '' I'm sorry you had to see something like that. '' She whispered. '' Let's go back for now alright? '' She asked me and I nodded. Still shocked from what just happened.

We reached our room and Syo and I went in. Alone. God he was the last person I wanted to be alone with. Even Ren was better. I sighed as I ruffled my own hair and plopped down the bed.

'' Hikari... I'm so- '' He began to talk, but I just raised my hand. Silencing him. '' Don't apologize. Besides I think I should give you my answer. '' I looked at him and his eyes widened. He bit his lips and looked back at me.

'' Look Syo. I like you. A lot. But as a friend. Not as a lover or girlfriend. I guess we weren't meant for each other. '' I looked at him and he looked away. '' Is it.. Because I kissed Miki? '' He asked and I shooked my head. '' Nope. I just feel like we aren't meant for each other. I've given up on love the day my parents died. Focusing only on Onee-Chan. So... I really don't want to fall in love anymore. But I can say that I begged her not to kiss you in front of me. '' I turned around from the night view and looked at Syo.

'' So? Friends? '' I asked and he nodded. '' Yeah. I'm sorry for kissing Miki earlier. '' I sighed as I went over to him. '' What did I just say? Do you really feel that bad? '' I asked and he nodded. I sighed again as I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked at me in shock and I stuck my tounge out.

'' Hope that helps! '' I said teasingly and looked away. '' I've given up on you. Though my heart dosen't want it. Such a cruel fate huh... '' I mumbled and looked up at the ceiling.

**Syo's POV**

God why didn't I tell her the truth?! I'm such a coward. I looked at Hikari's profile from the corner of my eye and saw that she was looking out the window. Why didn't I stop kissing her?

**FLASHBACK!**

_'' Miki? This isn't the beach you know? And can you let go of me? I really want to be with the others. '' I asked as she dragged me around in a forest. '' Can't we just be together for today? You always have your eyes on Hikari and it really makes me jealous. '' She said as we reached a large stone._

_'' What do you mean? '' I asked. '' I mean that I love you, Syo! Why can't you understand! I loved you since the day we came here! '' She looked at me and pressed her lips against mine. '' What the?! '' I looked at her shocked and she backed away still kissing me till we reached the back of the large stone. _

_'' Miki! Stop! '' I backed away from her, but she grabbed my hand again. '' Please.. Just this once. I promise that I won't do it again. '' She muttered. '' Once.. '' I thought to myself. My mind went completely blank as I kissed her. I didn't think about anything besides that smile. Hikari's smile. Then why did I kiss a girl she just fought with?!_

_I eventually began to french kiss her and she let out soft moans. '' DANG IT! STOP IT SYO! JUST STOP KISSING HER! '' I thought to myself, but my body wouldn't move._

_'' Ah! '' We heard a voice and my eyes widened. I broke away from the kiss and turned to the voice. I heard someone sigh as the person got away from the tree. My eyes widened as I looked at the person. Hikari.._

_And then.. All that fuss happened._

**End of flashback!**

'' That was such a stupid thing to do of me. '' I headdesked myself at my nightstand and startled Hikari in the process. '' What the hell Syo? Are you alright? '' She went over to me. '' Uwah! She's too close! '' I thought as she brushed away my bangs and looked at my forehead. '' It's red now. Look at what you did. '' She sighed and got up.

'' Ah. You're blushing like crazy. I still don't love you, you know? So... You're kinda scaring me. Looking at me like that.. '' She laughed and I smiled at her. '' Now. While we're here. Why don't we talk a bit? I'm bored just looking out window. '' She asked and I nodded. '' But first. I want to clear things why I kissed Miki. '' I said and she immediately frowned. '' That bitch? Fine. Go on. Tell me. '' She looked at me and I began to explain.

'' So she basically said that just this ' Once ' and then she will stop? And you went with it? '' She face palmed as I nodded. '' How dumb can you be? '' She muttered and I cast my head down. '' There's no line for my dumbness. '' I glanced at the clock and it was seven PM. '' Well we have the next hours for ourself why don't we do some- '' Hikari got interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

'' Syo! There you are do you mi- Oh.. '' Hikari clenched her fist. '' Miki. I'm not going with you. '' I said and she looked at me. '' Huh? Why?! '' She asked. '' I simply won't. I refuse. I'm not going with you. '' I looked away.

'' Why?! Is it because that whore is here?! '' She shouted and Hikari got up and walked over to her. '' Look, princess. Don't go ahead and call someone you just met a whore alright?! Ano no it's not because I'm here so can you just stop acting like a drama queen?! '' Hikari glared at her.

'' Oh? Are you jealous that I kissed Syo? '' Miki smirked and Hikari face palmed. '' Please. Just go away. I don't wan't to waste my time on you. '' Hikari answered as she slammed the door on Miki.

But soon someone else opened the door and Hikari cursed in annoyance as she sat on her bed.

'' Syo-Kun! Do you know where Hikari is? Ah! Found her! '' Ringo-Sensei came in and brighten up when he saw Hikari sitting on the bed with a desktop. '' HIKARI! I need you to do something for me! '' Ringo-Sensei said as she waved her hands to someone from the door.

**Hikari's POV**

'' What is it? Ringo-Sensei? Right now I'm not in the mood. '' I looked up from my desktop and at Ringo-Sensei as she waved her hands to four unfamiliar people and they stepped into the room. My jaw dropped as I saw who it was. '' Quartet Night?! '' I looked at Ringo-Sensei who nodded in return. '' Yup! I want you to spend the next six days with them! '' I looked at her confused. '' Bwah?! Why me?! '' I asked and she just smiled happily.

'' Saotome just said it. But you will do the same like the others do. It will be just that you're spending it with them. Is that alright? '' She asked and I hesitated. '' I don't mind, but are they alright with it? '' I asked as I looked at them. '' Yup! '' She said as she gestured them to come closer.

'' Hey! I'm Kotobuki Reiji! Nice to meet you! '' The brunette said as he spun me around the room. '' Woah! I'm feeling a bit dizzy.. '' He let go of me and another one caught my arm. '' I'm Kurosaki Ranmaru. '' He said as he looked at me. '' Do you know how to make meals? '' He asked and I nodded confused. '' Okay. Great. ''

I looked at Reiji confused and he whispered in my ear. '' Ran-Ran likes to eat. '' He said and I nodded.

'' I'm Ai Mikaze. Nice to meet you. '' The blunette bowed his head and I smiled at him. '' Nice to meet you too. '' I looked over his shoulders and the man with long hair looked back at me. '' I'm Camus. '' He said short and went back to reading the book he was holding. '' Nice to meet you Camus. '' I said as I bowed my head.

He closed the book and smiled at me. '' At least someone have manners. '' He said and I chuckled. '' Okay! That's all I wanted to say! They will come tomorrow while we're eating breakfast! Have a good night now Hikari! '' Ringo-Sensei said and jumped to the door.

'' Sometimes I wonder if that really are a man. '' I wondered and they nodded. '' AH! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Nanami Hikari. I look forward to spending the time with you! '' I said and bowed. '' Yeah! We too! but we have to go now! See you tomorrow Hikari! '' Reiji said and walked out of the door the others following behind him.

'' Okay the day went from shocking, angry, happy and then confused. '' I said as I returned to my desktop. I could hear Syo sigh in the background and I turned around. '' What is it? '' I asked and he shooked his head. '' Is just that. I won't be able to spend time with you.. '' He muttered and I laughed. '' Rela. I'm pretty sure the guys are going to be swarmed with fans so it's okay. Besides I think that you will be happy with Miki. '' I said teasingly and he jumped up from his bed.

The next moment he pinned me down on the bed. '' Why do you keep mentioning her? '' He asked in a low tone that made me shiver. I averted my eyes from his. '' Well.. I thought that you had a good time with her when you were kissing.. And... So I tho- '' He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine and my eyes widened. I struggled to get off his grip, but he didn't let me.

'' Syo! Stop! '' I still struggled and he let go of me eventually. '' I'm sorry. I just had to. Just once. '' He muttered. I touched my mouth with my fingertips and turned to him. '' Why? '' I asked and he looked at me.

'' Isn't it obvious? I still love you and nothing will change that! '' He looked at me and I looked away. '' No matter what you say I won't love you. Now good night. '' I got under the covers and he did the same. I won't fall in love. I won't.

Next morning I woke up early. Ringo-Sensei would probably burst into the room seven AM so I woke up five. I glanced at the clock and yawned. '' Two hours huh? Guess I will go for a walk.. '' I muttered and opened my suitcase. I yawned as I opened the door to the bathroom and went in.

Four minutes later I came out slowly to not wake Syo up. Glancing at the mirror I looked at my clothes. I wore a light pink t-shirt and some white high-waisted shorts with some black combat shoes. I tied my hair to a low ponytail and went out of the door.

I walked around the courtyard taking in the nice breeze that came to me. But like they said. The best moment can always be ruined within seconds.

'' Oh. Isn't it Hikari. What a coincidence '' I could hear the voice I did not want to hear. '' Miki. '' I muttered and turned around. '' What are you doing here? '' She said asked and I looked at her. How can se call me a whore when she wears dresses that almost shows her private part? God how I hated it. '' None of your business. '' I muttered and turned my back to her.

'' Ah. What a coward. I can understand why Syo dosen't like you. '' She said and I stopped at my tracks. '' What did you say? '' I asked in a cold voice. '' Syo don't like you that's that. He likes me. '' She is so full of confidence.. '' Miki. Do you seriously want to be punched in the face?! '' I shouted and she just glared at me.

'' You don't dare. In fact I won't allow it. '' What is she? An arrogant princess?! '' Why won't you allow it? '' I asked and she just laughed. '' Please. I'm sure you don't have the gut to do it. '' OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS BITCH! '' I grabbed her by her necklace and tossed her on the wall.

'' You sure ask to get punched in the face you know?! '' I shouted and she glared at me back '' You sure do to you know?! '' She shouted back and grabbed my be the collar. '' You act like you are the fucking school's princess, you know?! You don't know a shit about me! So stop judging me by my looks! '' I shouted and tackled her to the ground.

'' Ouch! You! '' Miki cursed and kicked me in the stomach. '' Tch! '' I cursed silently, but I still had her on the ground. Some students must have noticed us because they called out to Huyga-Sensei and Ringo-Sensei. '' Sensei! Hikari-Chan and Miki-Chan are fighting! '' They screamed. I tossed her on the wall again and slapped her. Then I twisted her arm behind her back and kicked her leg so she fell on her knees.

'' I would gladly break you arm right here and now! '' I whispered in her ear like it was a warning. All the students came out including Ringo and Huyga-Sensei and Quartet Night.

When they noticed us they immediately ran to us. Reiji and Ranmaru got me off Miki and Huyga-Sensei and Ringo-Sensei stopped Miki for punching me back.

'' I won't let her go away with this! Let me go! '' Miki shouted as she struggled in Huyga-Sensei's arms. '' Let me go! '' I shouted, but Ranmaru and Reiji still had their grip on me.

'' Hikari! What the hell did you do?! '' Huyga-Sensei asked as he looked at Miki who was covered in blood and dirt. Hey she begged for it. Don't blame me now. '' She's the one who started it. '' I calmy said as I stopped struggling. '' What do you mean by that huh?! You're the one who punched me! '' Miki shouted back. '' God. What a bother. You came out of nowhere and acted like a princess. Don't you think someone like me would be pissed?! '' I barked back.

'' You're just jealous because I kissed Syo yesterday! '' She shouted and I rolled my eyes. '' Are you that obsessed with him? I don't mind you taking him. So go ahead. For me he's just my friend. '' I said with cold eyes. '' Hikari. Calm down. Look what you did to her. '' Syo said and bent down the level to Miki. I rolled my eyes.

'' Sure. Take her. Gladly so she will stop fucking bragging about how you looked and how you love her. '' I said and he looked at me. '' I would gladly do it you know? '' He stated and I shrugged. '' Sure do it. Like I care. '' He gave a light huff and turned back to Miki. He kissed her forehead softly and I already felt disgusted.

'' God. Kill me now. '' I muttered and got out of Ranmaru and Reiji's grip. '' I'm going for a walk. So don't dare following me. And yeah. You two lovebirds. Find a room. '' I said as I looked at Miki and Syo cuddling. '' Hikari. You sure get jealous. '' Miki smirked as she kissed Syo. And this time he didn't deny it.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up a nearby rock and throwed it on her. '' There. Now I feel much better. '' I glared at her and walked away.

The others gave Syo a quick '' Why? '' Stare and then looked back at me.

'' HIKARI! Wait up! '' I could hear the others scream. I turned around and gave them a soft smile. '' Please don't follow me now. I'm in a pretty bad mood. '' I said and they stopped. I turned around again and walked away.

I sat on a grassy field and looked up at the clear sky. I flinched by a sudden pain and looked back at my arm and saw that it was bleeding at the same spot as yesterday. '' Fuck.. The cut has gone deeper. '' I sighed as I got up and walked by a nearby door to hopefully find some bandages to cover up the wound.

'' Let's see. I think it's this door. '' I opened the door slowly and grumbled at the scene in front of me. Syo and Miki. Cuddling again. Make out in a room will you? '' Yeah. Great. Best time to go in. '' I sighed and ignored them as I walked over to the cabinet and took some bandages out and just as I was about to walk out I turned around. '' Yeah. What happened with ' I will only love you and nothing will change that? '' I rolled my eyes when he ignored me and went out of the door. Like I care about him.

I closed the door and walked down the hallway. '' Ah. '' I stopped at my tracks. I saw Quartet Night and the others there. '' Hey. What is it? '' I asked. They didn't answer, but went over to me and grabbed my arm. '' Ouch! '' I flinched at the pain and they looked at it. '' How deep is the wound? '' Masato asked and took my bandage. '' Deeper than the wound yesterday that's for sure. '' I muttered in pain as he wrapped the bandage around my arm.

'' Thanks, but I'm gonna go now. '' I said and walked away. They didn't come after me, but just stood there. I went back to the grassy field and sat on the grass looking out to the never ending ocean.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. '' Huh? '' I struggled, but calmed down after I heard his voice. '' Relax little butterfly. I'm not here to hurt you. '' '' Ren.. What are you doing here? '' I asked as he laid his head on my lap. '' Wanted to talk for a bit. '' He said as he looked at me in the eye.

'' What is it? Are you that concerned for me? '' I asked while smiling and he nodded. '' Everyone is. '' I gave him a soft smile and looked back at the ocean. '' I'm glad I have you guys there for me. '' I mumbled. '' By the way. Ren. How was your past? '' I asked and he looked at me. '' Why do you wanna know? '' He asked as he got up from my lap.

'' There must be a reason why you flirt with girls so much right? '' I tilted my head and he chuckled. '' You're too observant. '' He said and I smiled at him. '' Well? Do you mind telling me? '' He nodded his head and looked at the ocean.

'' I'm the youngest son of the Jinguji family. I was basically forced to enter Saotome Academy. However I did not have any passion for music or what so ever so I kept flirting with girls at the academy. At a young age my mother died in an accident. My father died a few years ago too. I could only see my mother during tapes from her performances. And it turned out that she was quite famous. ''

'' I always thought my dad hated my mother because he caught me watching one of her tapes and threw them away. I would often go to the park to listen to the music my mother was singing through the tape of an mp3 player. I still had no passion for music when I entered. But your pretty big sister helped me alot. ''

He looked at me and chuckled at how I looked. I was almost at the verge of tears. '' So.. Your parents are both dead? '' I asked and he nodded. '' I see. Thank you for telling me this. '' I smiled at him and he smiled back.

'' By the way. How was your past? '' Ren asked me and I froze. '' Hey. I told you my past so now you are telling me yours. '' He looked at me and I took a deep breath.

'' You won't tell Onee-Chan? '' I asked and looked at him. He shookedhis head and I closed my eyes. '' My parents are dead. They died in an accident ten years ago. We were going to the amusement park and we got into a car accident. Since both dad and mom covered me and Onee-Chan they died. Onee-Chan covered me so she lost her memories. I didn't want to let her remember them so I took the sorrow and made sure that she didn't notice it. I lied to her and told that they were overseas. '' I paused for a moment and then continued. '' I still feel guilty about losing them. They all covered me so my parents ended up dying and Onee-Chan ended up losing her memories. I don't want to make Onee-Chan sad so please don't tell her. ''

I looked at Ren with pleading eyes and he nodded. He pulled my arm towards him and gave me a hug. '' I won't. Are there any other that knows this? '' He asked. '' You, Syo, Saotome, Huyga and Ringo-Sensei. You're the only people in the academy that know it. '' I said and we got up.

'' Come on let's go back. The others are worried about you. '' Ren said and gave me his hand. '' Yeah. '' I smiled and we went back.

'' HIKARI! '' I heard Onee-Chan scream as she went to me. '' Are you alright?! '' She asked and I nodded. '' Yes. I'm fine. '' I said and she sighed in relief. '' Good. ''

Then we heard something from the speaker. '' _Ehm.. Miki here! '' _God it was the overreacting princess. My day have been bad enough. Why did she ruin it now too?

_'' I have some good news to share with you all about our little Hikari. '' _Miki said through her speakers. My eyes went wide in shock and I looked over at Ren.

_'' Hikari's cruel past. Why don't we share it with everyone. Especially Haruka. Do you guys wanna know about it? '' _Miki said and everyone muttered and stayed where they were and waited. I looked at Onee-Chan and saw that she had her eyes in wide shock. '' Shit. '' I thought. '' HIKARI! '' I saw Ringo-Sensei and Huyga-Sensei run towards me. The only one who knows are them, Ren and Saotome.

Then who.. no... It can't be..

I went down on my knees. He told her. Syo told Miki!

* * *

**A/N: Shoooooooooooooooot. I'm such a fast uploader! I'm so proud of myself! Well the secret is going to be told soon! MUAHHAHAHA XD I don't know anymore. I have this feeling that I have to end this soon ._. And it is going to end soon. I'm sure of it. Well I will leave the ending with another cliffhanger. That's all I'm gonna say.**

** Well until next time! ~ Cindy**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well this story is ending soon.. I think.. or not... or maybe... Well we shall know soon! ._.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS BEING USED IN THE CHAPTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Fuck all that shit! Water fights are the best!_

**Hikari's POV**

He told her... Syo told Miki!

'' Hikari! '' Reiji who was near me was startled when I suddenly sank down to the ground. I looked over at Ren slowly and saw him carefully listening to the speakers. '' Why did he tell her? '' I muttered, almost confused by Syo's sudden change in behaviour and character.

''_ Now.. Where should we start? Oh yeah! Hikari and Haruka's parents are dead. They died ten years ago. How lame._ '' Lame? How could she say something like that! Death was no child's play, how could she dar-

'' _They died in a car accident ten years ago. Haruka lost her memories and Hikari was bearing with the sorrow. How sad._ '' Miki continued happily, it was clear that she was enjoying this. '_Well, here is one trouble off the little Hikari's back, I hope she is happy now, aren't you, Little Princess? Aren't you happy now that everybody knows you ever so shocking news?_'

The speaker stopped with a small click as I looked over everyone.  
'' Hikari. Was bearing with the sorrow for Haruka's sake? '' I heard small muttering as I searched for Onee-chan.

She was trembling. '' Nee-San... '' I mumbled.

'' They're dead?! '' Nee-San took off running.

'' Nee-San! '' I screamed, but made no attempt to chase her as I stood rooted to the spot.

'' Why aren't you going after her? '' Ai asked and I looked at him. '' I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see right now.. '' I looked at her figure and a tear rolled down my cheek.

'' But other than that. I have something to say to those two lovebirds.. '' I stated and walked away. Huyga-Sensei and Ringo-Sensei with me. I had asked them to come with me if the situation turns bad. But I asked everyone to wait outside.

I try to open the door but nothing moved. '' Heh. Figures. '' I said and looked behind me. '' The door is locked from inside. '' I put my hand to my chin.

'' Well we don't have any keys. '' Huyga-Sensei said and looked at Ringo-Sensei who shook her head.

'' Fine. Doing this the old way then. '' I grinned. '' Old way? Wait a minute! Are you thinking of– '' Otoya looked at me shocked and everyone knew what I was going to do as I backed away from the door and took a deep breath.

'' HAH! '' I kicked the door open and to my surprise it opened quite easily. '' Huh. That was quite easy. '' I said as I put my foot down and brushed away the dust from my shorts.

'' What the? Are you even a human being? '' Ranmaru asked and I nodded. '' I think so, yeah. '' I said teasingly before turning around again with cold eyes. That made everyone silent.

I turned my gaze to Syo and walked towards him. Then I grabbed his collar. '' Look. Kurusu-Kun. You were the first person I trusted this secret to other than Huyga-Sensei, Ringo-Sensei and Saotome. And you broke it. You promised that you wouldn't tell. '' I glared at him and he glared back.

'' I only did for the one I love. '' He said and I tossed him to wall. '' The one you love?! How the hell is my secret got to do anything with that bitch over there?! '' I yelled and pointed at Miki.

'' Hey! Don't call her that! '' Syo shouted as he grabbed my hands and pinned me to the wall. '' You were the one that broke the love I had for you. Miki was there for me when you weren't. '' He said calmly and I sighed.

'' You sure are blind. Falling in love with someone like her. '' I spat before I quickly got out from his grip and pushed him to the floor.

'' Kurusu-Kun. Do you know how much I trusted you? If I didn't trust you I would have never told you that my parents are dead! You don't know how it is to not have your own parents with you! '' I shouted as I released him and walked over to Miki.

'' And you. Who asked you to interfere in my problems? You're only making it worse. From the day I arrived here you have been glaring at me and making fun of me. But going so far to make my sister cry is something I will never accept! '' I spoke in a quiet and dangerous voice and twisted her arm behind her back.

'' This time. You're breaking an arm. '' I said before I tighten my grip on her. '' GUH! '' Miki flinched in pain.

**Crack..**

There was a sound of something breaking and I let go. '' How did you like it? Breaking an arm? Now you surely feel the pain I have witnessed in ten years. But that pain is nothing compared to what I went through.'' I looked at her with no emotion and turned to Syo. '' If you interfere anymore of my business now then you're next. '' I stated quietly and walked away.

The door was not broken completely so I slammed it once I got out. '' I hate him. '' I took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. '' Where are you going? '' The others asked me and I turned around.

'' I think it's time to settle some things with my sister. '' I smiled sadly. '' Good luck. Hikari. '' Ren said and I smiled at him. '' Thank you. '' I then ran off leaving the others behind.

I walked around the courtyard hoping to find Nee-San. I eventually spotted her on a nearby bench. '' Nee-San.. '' I walked over to her and she looked up, red circles around her eyes. '' Do you mind if we talk? '' I asked and she nodded.

I sat down next to her and she began to question me. '' Hikari. How long have you been hiding this? '' I looked pained for a minute, but calmed down. '' Since the day I found out that you had amnesia. So the next day after our parents death ten years ago. '' I looked up at the sky, sighing.

'' I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make you sad. So I guess I forced myself to smile in front of you even on my worst days.. '' I looked down at the ground. '' I'm sorry Nee-San. I just wanted to make you happy. Because I'm sure that's what our parents wanted. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner Nee-San. ''

I looked at her and she smiled softly at me and pulled me into a hug. '' Thank you for finally telling me this. Remember. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens. '' She said and gave me a kiss on the forehead before getting up. '' Come on. I don't want the guys to worry anymore. '' She reached her hand to me and I laughed before grabbing it.

**Syo's POV**

After I brought Miki to the hospital I walked around the hospital's courtyard. I reflected the scene that just happened at the hotel.

_'' Kurusu-Kun. Do you know how much I trusted you? If I didn't trust you I would have never told you that my parents are dead! You don't know how it is to not have your own parents with you! ''_

I have never seen Hikari so mad or hurt before. She even broke Miki's arm and kicked the door open. Which we were sure that we locked.

But.. She trusted me. I was still her friend even if she didn't love me. And I ended up telling Miki her secret and she told everyone. I bet she hates me now.

'' How dumb can I be? '' I muttered as I buried my face on the palm of my hands. Just some few hours ago we were friends. Within minutes she began hating me. '' Maybe I should apologize.. And _maybe _we can be friends again. '' I muttered. If she will forgive me of course...

'' Better go check on Miki. '' I stood up and walked in to the hospital. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

'' Oh! Syo..! '' Miki smiled at me. I looked around her and saw three other girls with her. '' Is your arm okay? '' I asked worried and she nodded. '' Yeah. It is broken. Because a certain someone did it, but it will ble alright after some months or weeks. '' She said and I nodded.

The way she announced the ' certain someone ' with a pissed voice reminded me of Hikari. And now I wonder.. Why does Miki act like that in front of Hikari and Haruka? Though she is nice to other girls and even Tomochika.

I wanted to ask her, but didn't find the words or the right time to ask. I sighed as I sat on a nearby chair near her bed. I didn't really talk that much and I just listened to them talk.

I still remembered the guys look and Haruka's. They looked like they were worried, sad or angry. Just the thought of seeing them like that made my mind fuss.

I was probably in my own world since I didn't hear Miki or the other girls call for me.

'' Syo? Syo-Kun! '' Miki whispered loudly in my ear making me jump up. '' Y-Yeah? '' I asked as I sat down again.

She chuckled a bit before looking at me.

'' Like I asked. Syo-Kun you're going to be my boyfriend. Right? '' Miki smiled at me.

_'' What? ''_

**Hikari's POV**

'' I wanna go home.. '' I muttered next to Nee-San as we walked back to the hotel. '' I bet you want to. This class trip has been nothing than a disaster for you. '' She giggled when I nodded.

'' But you had a good time right? '' I looked at her and she nodded. '' Yeah. Besides that the fact that our parents were dead really gave me a shock. You even hid the secret for ten years! That's even more shocking! '' She said and I looked down again. '' I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. '' I muttered and she laughed. '' Don't worry about that. It's alright. Now that I know it a huge weight has been lifted off your body right? '' She asked and I nodded.

'' I kept thinking if I should tell you or not. But you had such a good time and I didn't want to ruin it. '' I mumbled. '' Come on. I said it was alright! Now let's have som fun alright? '' Nee-San smiled at me as she grabbed my hand.

**STARISH'S POV**

'' Why do they take so long?! '' Otoya ruffled his hair while walking back and forth the hallway. '' Otoya. Calm down. Hikari hasn't told Haruka in more than ten years, right? I bet this conversation of them must have a lot of arguments and protests. '' Tokiya said calmy.

'' Besides. Handling Haruka and thinking of why Syo told Miki is a lot pressure on Hikari. '' Natsuki said while he patted Otoya's back. '' I guess you're right. What about you, Ren? '' Masato asked as he looked at Ren. '' What? What about me and Little Birdie? '' Ren asked.

'' Did you know about Hikari's past before us? '' Masato looked at him with a serious gaze. '' She told some minutes before Miki announced it for the whole school. Why? '' Ren tilted his head and Masato shooked his head.

'' No. Just wondering. '' He muttered. Ren just shrugged it off and leaned back at the wall again. '' It has already gone fifteen minutes since Hika-Chan left. '' Reiji muttered as he munched on a chocolate.

'' I hope they're okay though. '' Ranmaru sighed as he snatched the chocolate from Reiji. '' And don't eat my chocolate. '' He barked and munched on it himself.

'' Just give them some time. They're alright. '' Ai mumbled as he looked at the ceiling.

They were too busy to notice the footsteps behind them all as they came closer and closer. '' BO! '' Someone shouted as they jumped on Otoya's back. '' WHOA!? '' Otoya stumbled forward, but quickly regained his balance and looked behind him.

There he saw Hikari grinning at him and behind her they saw Haruka smiling at them. '' HIKARI/ HARUKA! '' They all shouted as they went over to Haruka. '' Ohhh.. Lively already! '' Hikari grinned as she jumped off Otoya's back.

'' Are you okay?! What happened while you were talking? '' They all asked as they looked either at Haruka or Hikari. '' It went alright. But I didn't find her and it took me some time to find her though. '' Hikari smiled as she jumped over to Ranmaru-Senpai.

'' Nee. Ran-Ran. Can I have a chocolate? '' She asked as she looked at Ranmaru. He blushed a bit and then shrugged if off and gave her a piece of chocolate, making Reiji pout. '' What? '' Ranmaru asked as he munched his chocolate again.

'' You're mean Ran-Ran. Giving Hika-Chan and not me. '' Reiji pouted and Hikari laughed. '' Here. '' She gave a piece to Reiji and he instantly smiled and took it. '' Hika-Chan is nicer than you! '' Reiji stuck his tounge out and Ranmaru rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Hikari chuckled and then looked at us. '' How long have you been waiting anyways? '' She tilted her head and Ai answered. '' From the minute they couldn't see your figure anymore. '' He said and she blinked. '' That long? You know you could have done something else, right? '' We shooked out heads and then grabbed Hikari and Haruka's hands.

'' Come on. Let's have some fun while the sun is still up! '' We smirked at them and they gulped.

**HARUKA'S POV**

'' Wait..! Where are you guys taking us?! '' I shouted as I panted. I really have to train more. I looked around and saw nothing than the trees. '' And why are we in a forest?! '' I looked around in panic when I heard Hikari giggle.

'' What? Aren't you scared? '' I asked as I calmed down. '' No. I trust the others. So we should be fine for them taking us here. If not. They're ending up dead. '' She smiled as she answered me.

'' Okay! We're almost there! '' Shinomiya-San said as we ran faster.

'' Okay! Now you can open your eyes! '' Kotobuki-Senpai said and me and Hikari slowly opened our eyes.

'' What the..? '' Hikari and I mumbled as we blinked a few times to check if this was real.

Right in front of us were a huge field decked with flowers of all kinds. We looked at the wiew in shock. We turned around and saw the guys grinning at us. '' You two have been looking down lately. So we thought this might help to brighten up your mood a bit. '' Hijirikawa-San said and we smiled at them.

'' Thank you..! Thank you so much!'' We both said as we looked at the field and they sighed in relief. '' Now. Let's have some fun! '' Ittoki-Kun said as all of them took something out of their backpack. When did they wear backpacks? Both me and Hikari could sense that they were clearly enjoying this since the smirk visible on their faces.

Then... Me and Hikari backed away from them. '' Ehm... I'm scared. '' I mumbled and Hikari nodded next to me as te guy took out the thing that were in they're backpacks.

Then we found Quartet Night behind us and the other five guys in front of us. With... Water guns..

'' Shit.. We're dead. '' Hikari muttered and we gulped.

'' Three.. Two... ONE! '' They all shouted as they began firing. '' EEP! '' Hikari whispered and crouched down. Making Reiji who was shooting behind her shoot Masato in the face.

'' Bwah! '' I got soaked by Ranmaru and Natsuki shooting at me. '' Haha! I'm soaked you guys! '' I said teasingly as I looked down at my clothes which was soaked. I then looked over at Hikari and saw that she was crouching down while holding her stomach from laughing. And then I looked over at Hijirikawa-San and gulped.

Uh.. He's mad. VERY mad.

'' Oh. Ops. Sorry Masa-MNPH! '' Reiji got cut by Hijirikawa-San shooting back at him. Everyone laughed as Hikari silently went over to me and tugged the hem of my skirt. I looked down and saw that she was pointing at the others backpack as she grinned.

There were extra water guns there and I nodded as we silently walked over there.

We picked up the water guns and stood up.

'' Huh? Where's Little Birdie and Little La- Oh shit. '' Jinguji-San said as the others gulped.

'' REVENGE! '' We both shouted as we fired water at them. By the time we couldn't hold back out laughter anymore they were all soaked and we laughed. '' Damn it! Okay! It's on! '' Ittoki-Kun shouted and shot water at Hikari. '' WOAH! '' Hikari got soaked as well as she shot back at Ittoki-Kun.

It was like war. Me and Hikari versus the guys. '' HIYA! '' Hikari shouted as she shot Ren. '' I'm... Shot..! '' He said as he collapsed on his knees. '' REN! Don't die on us! '' Shinomiya-San shouted as he leaped in front of Jinguji-San.

Yup. Totally like war.

'' Then you're dying with him! '' We both shouted as we shot Natsuki too. He collapsed on the ground too making a total drama out of it and me and Hikari rolled on the ground almost sobbing from the laughter.

'' REN! NATSUKI! NOOO! WE NEED HELP! TWO OF THE SOLDIERS ARE SHOT! I REPEAT THEY'RE SHOT! '' Reiji screamed as ran to Ren and Natsuki dragging them out of the field.

'' HIKARI! BEHIND YOU! '' I shouted and Hikari turned around, but to be greeted by Ranmaru-San, Mikaze-San and Ittoki-Kun. '' THIS IF FOR REN AND NATUSKI! '' Ittoki-Kun shouted and they all shot water at Hikari.

'' NO! '' I screamed as I reached to her as she collapsed. '' Nee...San... '' She muttered as she reached a hand to my cheek. '' Hikari! Don't die on me! '' I said and she shooked her head. '' Revenge... Me..! '' She panted and her hand fell down to the ground.

'' NOOO! '' **( Okay. I'm dying of laughter XD They act like this is a total war XD Hope you like it so far though! )** I laid her ' lifeless ' body gently on the ground as I went up. '' I'M GETTING REVENGE! '' I screamed as I shot down Kurosaki-Senpai and Camus.

And the ' war ' went on like that. Those who were dead looked at the fight and almost laughed as they rolled on the ground watching the rest of us shoot water at each other.

We all ended up being all soaked from head to toe and we still didn't stop. We still shot at each other. And at some time many of them would slip and then another one would slip on top of the one who fell and then they would make a huge pile of people on top of each other. I couldn't stop laughing as I took pictures of them.

Now we were taking a break laying on the field decked with flowers. Hikari still shot at everyone from time to time and we were suprised. Because that water gun of hers never ends does it?

'' Today was so much fun! '' I strecthed my arms in the air and laid down on the flowers. '' That was the most funniest thing I ever experienced in my whole life! '' Hikari laughed as she put her water gun down on the grass.

'' I loved when Reiji just shot Masato right in the face! '' Ittoki-Kun grinned at the memory when Masato shot Reiji back. '' Yeah! Totally! And when Otoya accidently tripped over a rock and made everyone trip over him. '' Hikari laid down at the flower and everyone laughed. '' Hey! We ended up tripping a lot though! '' Ittoki-Kun plopped down on the grass as he rolled down the little mountain.

Hikari of course had to follow as she rolled down herself. All of us chuckled. '' They act like kids. '' Jinguji-San said and we nodded while we watched Hikari and Ittoki-Kun laugh.

'' The sun is going down.. '' Mikaze-San said and everyone sighed. '' Well it was fun today. Let's head back. Alright? '' Hijirikawa-San smiled and we all nodded. '' I'm gonna take a long bath when I get back to the hotel. '' Hikari muttered as she dragged herself through the forest. She was drenched and walking around were quite hard when you are.

'' Yeah. Me too. I'M GOING FIRST ITTOKI! '' I shouted as I raised one arm. He chuckled and nodded at me.

**Hikari's POV**

We finally reached the hotel and I was nearly out of breath. Dragging your feet while you're soaked is very hard indeed. ( I suffered that once. ) '' Okay. Made it to the hotel alive. Now it is just the room. Which is on the fifth floor... Thank god for elevators. '' I mumbled and went in the elevator with Nee-San and the others.

When I got in my room I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. '' Nice.. Hot... Bubblebath. '' I mumbled.

'' I think I stayed in the bath too long.. '' I muttered as I held my head. '' I'm feeling all dizzy... '' I took the pair of clothing and changed to an oversized green hoodie and some grey baggy pants. I put on my black sneakers and brushed my hair.

'' Today was so much fun, but also tiring.. '' I stretched out and laid down on the soft bed and opened my laptop. '' Gee. More mails. '' I frowned and went over them. I then heard someone opening the door and I turned around. '' Ah. '' We both said as we just stood there. Rooted to the spot we were in.

'' Kurusu-Kun. Welcome back. '' I looked back at my laptop without waiting for him to answer.

'' Look. Hikari. '' Kurusu-Kun said and I looked up at him. '' Yes? Do you want me to switch rooms with Miki? Because I'm capable on handling Natsuki. '' I asked and he shooked his head. '' I... wanted to apologize. '' He muttered and I looked at him? '' For what? Being a total douchebag and telling of my secret to the last person I wanted to say it to? ''

He sighed as he stared at me. '' Kinda. But I couldn't help it okay? I guess I was kinda heartbroken when you rejected me. '' He muttered and I had to bit my lip to not laugh. '' Heartbroken? Aww. Poor Kurusu-Kun. Getting rejected. '' I joked and he rolled his eyes as he smiled.

'' So.. I'm sorry for hurting you. '' He bowed and my eyes widened. '' Look..! It's okay! I forgive you! Don't need to go to formalities. We're not complete strangers either, you know? '' I assured him and he sighed in relief.

'' By the way what did you do today? And you're face is flushed. '' He pointed out and I looked myself in the mirror. '' Probably beause I was taking a long and nice bubblebath. '' I smiled as I closed my laptop. '' Yeah. We had a water fight and it was awesome! You should have totally come! '' I grinned.

'' Really? That must have been nice! Maaan! I'm tired! '' Kurusu-Kun strecthed his arms and plopped down on the bed. I yawned as I looked at him. '' What did you do today? '' I asked bluntly. There was a moment of silence before Kurusu-Kun jumped up.

'' WOAH! '' I backed away and he grinned. '' I just took care of a certain person. '' He said and I rolled my eyes. '' A.K.A your girlfriend? '' I grinned back and he pouted. '' Pfft. '' I turned away and held my hand to my mouth to not laugh. '' Why are you laughing?! '' He yelled and pouted more.

'' You just looked cute now! I couldn't help, but laugh! '' I pointed out and laughed. '' Again.. With the word ' CUTE ' Isn't it enough that Natsuki calls me that?! '' He shouted and we looked at each other. '' Pfft. '' I laughed again and he facepalmed. '' Seriously? Again? '' He sighed and I nodded.

'' But.. But I can't help it! '' I laughed even more. '' Fine. At least you're not as bad as Natsuki. '' Kurusu-Kun laughed too.

Then the door opened and my fun moment ruined. '' The bitch has arrived '' I opened my laptop again and ignored Miki clinging to Kurusu-Kun.

'' Mind doing the lovey dovey thingy whingy outside?! Someone in here wants to be lonely! '' I pointed out and Kurusu-Kun had to hold back his laughter.

'' No. Can't do! Because I have something to say. Whore! '' I rolled my eyes as I closed my laptop. '' What is it? And my nickname is whore now. Great. I would gladly prefer Hika-Chan like Reiji gave me. '' I stated and she rolled her eyes.

'' Anyway! '' She changed the subject and I raised an eyebrow. '' Tch. That's mean. '' I pouted and Kurusu-Kun burst out laughing on how childish I acted.

Miki rolled her eyes in jealousy and annoyance as she asked me. '' When did you became friends? I thought I made sure that you two would not make any contact! '' She yelled and I frowned. '' We became friends just some minutes ago before you barged in! '' I snapped back.

I wonder why she acts like that to me and Nee-San. She acts like a total different person in front of others though. Maybe I will confront her. Hehe..

'' Fine. Leave it like that. For now! But I'm gonna say something to you! '' She said loud enough for the other guys to come out and look at us.

'' Great! More audience! '' Miki smiled happily and I backed away from her. '' That's creepy. Really creepy. '' I mumbled.

I looked at Kurusu-Kun and he looked like he didn't want to stay there any longer, but because of Miki's broken arm he couldn't do anything. Nope not regretting what I did if you're thinking that now. That bitch desvered it. Come on. Don't tell me I'm the only one who wished for this.

'' Syo? '' I mumbled as I tilted my head.

'' Well.. After a certain person broke my arm! Syo-Kun took care of me! '' Miki said as she glared at me and looked back at the crowd. '' And guess what?! He's my boyfriend now! '' She declared and everyone gasped.

'' DAFUQ?! '' I thought as I was taken back at the sudden announcement and fell off the bed.

**Boyfriend and... Girlfriend?! WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. HAPPENING?!**

* * *

**A/N: Well that took me long to write... My mind is going empty soon. But I think I'm not planning to end this before they get to the Master course and stuff. I hope... **

**Well now I really want to kill myself... WHY DO I MAKE MY POOR SYO SUFFER THIS! I DON'T WANNA! NO! REFUSE! But still... I can't stop writing about that... I WILL STOP SOON! I PROMISE! IF NOT... **

**Maggie. You can strangle me. I mean it. ^^**

**Well until then. **

**See ya! ~ Cindy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well now I know that this story isn't ending any time soon... Yeah.. Maybe I will end it when they enter the Master Course.. Maybe...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, THE CHARACTERS OR THE MUSIC BEING USED ._. I only own my own OC..**

**That disclaimer get's me on the nerves soon -.-''**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Seriously?!_

**Hikari's POV**

Girlfriend and boyfriend?!

'' Haah?! '' I sat back on my bed in shock. '' Boyfriend? '' I asked and Miki nodded. I looked over at Kurusu-Kun and saw that he was avoiding eye contact with me.

'' Seriously? Don't back away at this! '' I yelled and he sighed as he looked at me. '' Still friends? '' He asked and I face palmed. '' That's what you are worrying about? Yes. Still friends even though you are dating a bitch. '' I muttered and Miki frowned.

'' But... What about the no love rule? I know that it didn't meant for this trip. But what about when we get back to the academy? '' I asked and Miki grinned.

'' I asked Saotome to let me date Syo-Kun. If we get found out by anyone outside the academy we will be expelled. '' Miki answered and I looked over at Kurusu-Kun. '' And you agreed on that? '' I asked and he slightly shooked his head for only me too see.

'' What the? '' I whispered as I looked at Miki.

'' That bitch dragged him on it. I'm pretty sure that the incident Kurusu-Kun made with my secret was his own fault, but this.. Miki did it herself.. And she even dragged him with her. I'm gonna talk to him after this. That bitch really hates me though dosen't she? '' I mumbled to myself.

'' Syo-Kun? Can we go somewhere alone now? '' Miki asked as she clinged to Kurusu-Kun's arm. I sighed as I opened my laptop again and ignored the whole scene they were making.

Well... Have to wait till he come back then.. Which.. Will probably take forever..

But... I was not expecting that.

'' No. Miki just leave for today. '' Kurusu-Kun said and I looked up at him shocked. Well this is a suprise. '' EHH?! Why!? '' Miki pouted and he sighed. '' I want to spend some time with Hikari. '' He said and she glared at me.

'' I'm innocent '' I raised both of my hands and she still glared at me before she sighed. '' Fine. But if anything happens.. Anything I'm go- '' Miki glared at me before I interrupted her mid sentence. '' Then you will be childish and spread more rumours and do other things so people will begin hating me. '' I said calmly and she gave me a death glare.

'' Hey. You thought that didn't you? '' I smiled at her before Kurusu-Kun pushed her out and closed and locked the door. He turned to me and grinned. '' Nice going there. '' He said and I gave him a thumbs up and while placing the laptop on the bed. '' Just said what was on my mind and hers too. '' I replied and he chuckled.

'' So. You didn't agree on this? '' I asked with a serious tone and he shooked his head. '' Nope. She asked me to be her boyfriend at the hospital and I said no of course. But I didn't know that she confronted the headmaster to be my girlfriend. I don't even like her anymore.. '' He muttered and I looked at him confused.

'' Don't like her? You clearly said to me that you loved her. L-O-V-E-D her! Right in front of my face, boy! '' I said and he looked down. '' I didn't know what I was thinking before I got back to my senses, okay? And I already apologized to you about being a jerk and telling your secret! '' He muttered.

'' Well surprisingly I forgave you. Though I think Miki really does love you. And that she does this to annoy me, hurt me or make me angry. And I don't even know why she tries to make me hurt or something.. '' I mumbled and he looked at me. '' Huh? '' He tilted his head and I chuckled.

'' It's pretty clear for me that she hated me the moment I went in that door my first school day in Saotome Academy. If I'm right she really hates people like me and Nee-San. She thinks that we are spoiled and gets anything we want. I think that she didn't get much when she was little and hate people who she thinks get all they want judging by their appearance and attidue. Which so far.. She hates my attidude. Though I'm sure you noticed that. '' I calmly said and Kurusu-Kun looked at me in shock.

'' You think that's it? '' He asked. '' I overheard her conversation once when I walked by her group of friends. '' I mumbled and took my laptop again. '' No. I did not stalk her or eavesdrop on her. Okay. Maybe I did it, but I walked by first! '' I said and Kurusu-Kun shut his mouth.

'' How did you know I was going to ask that? '' He tilted his head and I chuckled. '' Gut feeling. '' I replied.

'' By the way. Are you going to do something about it? '' I asked. '' Do what? '' He replied back confused. '' The thing with that Miki is making you her ' Boyfriend ' In order to make me jealous or hurt. '' I said and he thought about it. '' I will talk to Miki about it. I really don't want to be her boyfriend and she really is driving me crazy. '' He muttered and I laughed.

'' There's the Syo I know. '' I smiled at him. '' I'm back! '' He said teasingly and smiled back at me. '' Sorry for suprising you though. I promise I will always stick to you guys. Alright? '' He grinned at me and I slapped his back. '' Of course I know. Or else Tokiya would have explained it to you what kinds of mistakes you are doing. Otoya would be sad and pretty much just pout. Masato would glare at you silently. Ren would probably still do nothing. Natsuki would have... I don't even know.. And Nee-San would probably do her way of things. '' I said.

'' Wow. You do know much, you know? '' He said and I grinned at him. '' That's what you get for always hanging out with them. '' I said and closed my laptop. '' It's already 2 PM and we're still awake. Well I'm going to sleep. '' I said and placed my laptop on my nightstand and got under the covers. '' Good night. '' I said and turned off the nightlamp.

'' Yeah... Good night. '' Syo muttered before I drifted off to sleep.

_**Next morning ~**_

**Syo's POV**

'' WAKE UP KID-MNPH! '' Hikari threw her pillow at Ringo-Sensei before he could finish his sentence and went over to the door. '' We're awake. Now please go and disturb someone's else sleep. '' Hikari said and slammed the door.

'' He never fails to wake us up huh? '' I yawned as I rubbed my eye and got out of the bed. '' I only got five hours of sleep. '' Hikari muttered. '' We're both the same though. '' I gave her a peace sign and she smiled and went to her suitcase.

'' I'm going first. '' Hikari said and closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. '' Well. I'm glad that we're friends again.. '' I muttered and looked at the picture frame on her nightstand. '' I really wish that I didn't tell her... I'm gonna fucking clear things up. '' I got up and stretched my arms. The same time Hikari came out and I looked at her.

She was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a pink vest over it. A pair of pink ripped shorts with some chain around her right pocket and some black sandals. She had tied her hair in a loose braid which made her innocent and pure. But it really did not fit her image at all. Since knowing her.. She's a tomboy and a cool one too.

I looked at her. '' She... Cute... '' I thought. I probably was spacing out because when I came back to my senses she waved her hand in front of my face. '' Syo? '' She looked at me and I snapped back to reality.

'' Ah. You're back. '' She chuckled and stepped aside. '' Your turn. '' She smiled as she sat down on her bed. '' Okay.. '' I mumbled and went to the bathroom.

After some minutes I went out of the bathroom wearing a white sleeved shirt that reached to my elbow and a black polka dotted tie. I wore some dark blue ripped jeans and some sneakers. I took on my fedora and glanced at myself in the mirror. '' Bah. Plain, but that's okay. '' I mumbled and went out of the door.

'' Ara. The prince have come out. '' Hikari said and looked at me. '' You look plain today. '' She commented and I nodded. '' Quite the suprise eh? '' I said and she smirked at me.

Then..

**BAM!**

'' Fuck. '' Hikari muttered as she sighed. '' Syo-Kun! '' I could her Mia say through the door and Hikari face palmed. '' One day God. Just one day! '' Hikari muttered as she flapped her arms in annoyance and looked at the ceiling and I had to hold my hand over my mouth to not laugh.

She looked so funny right now.

'' Syo-Kun! I missed you! '' Miki clinged to my arm and I saw from the corner of my eye that Hikari rolled her eyes. '' Okay! I can't take this anymore! '' I thought as I shoved her away from me. '' Syo-Kun? Did something happen? What did Hikari do to you?! '' Miki bombed me with questions and I held up a hand. Silencing her.

'' Hikari did nothing. I just did what I wanted. Miki. I'm not a toy. Neither am I your boyfriend. So stop coming here and act like you're my girlfriend to try to make her jealous! '' I said as I pointed at Hikari who jolted from the unexpected announcement.

'' I'm innocent! '' Hikari held up her hands and I chuckled. '' But.. Syo! Did you see what she did to me?! She even broke your heart! '' Miki protested and I shooked my head. '' I know what Hikari did. And I totally understand that. Telling something she was keeping away for so long must have driven her mad! And I know she broke my heart. But I don't care! At least she's an important friend! A friend I don't want you to hurt! '' I declared.

The other guys must have heard us because when I glanced at the door I saw Ren, Natsuki, Tokiya, Masato, Otoya and Haruka smile at the door. Haruks had tears in her eyes. '' I hope those are tears of happiness.. '' I thought as I looked back at Miki again.

'' But... Why?! '' Miki stomped her feet as she clenched her hurt arm. Hikari still not recovering was staring at me with a blank expression.

'' Miki. I don't want you to just hate anyone judging by their appearance! You liked me since we enrolled here right? And the fact that I was getting attached to Hikari made you mad right? Well I will tell you this. Hikari is different from other girls! '' I yelled.

'' Is that supposed to be a compliment? '' Hikari asked and the others held their hand to their mouth to not laugh at her confused face. I had to laugh too, but I had to bit my tongue to not laugh.

'' Why are you making me laugh at the most serious times?! '' I thought as I looked back at Miki.

'' Maybe. Anyway! She's not like you. Unlike you she attends this school to fulfill her dream. So you should do it too. Stop thinking about the past and get over it already! '' I declared and grabbed Hikari's arm and dragged her out of the room.

'' Welcome back, Syo. '' Everyone said as they grinned at me. '' I'm back on track man! '' I stretched my arms upwards and let out a sigh. I looked over at Hikari and saw that she was trembling a bit. '' Hikari? '' I went over to her with a confused look and she gave me a hug. '' Wha?! '' I blushed immediately and she looked up.

'' I'm not dreaming right? You really said that, right?! '' She asked. I smiled at her as I brushed her bangs away. '' No dream. Promise. '' She smiled softly. '' Welcome back. Syo! '' She said and I chuckled. '' I will always be here. I promise. '' She let go of me and walked next to me. '' Remember you promised alright? '' She looked at me and I nodded.

**Hikari's POV**

I walked down the hallway next to Syo. To his left was me. To his right Otoya. '' You have me quite a shock there, Syo! Suddenly saying that! '' Otoya said as he slapped Syo on the back. '' Bwah. Sorry. But I really couldn't take it anymore. '' Syo said as he chuckled.

We reached the resturant and Ringo-Sensei came to us. '' Friends again? '' She asked and we all nodded. '' YAAAY! '' I looked at her confused. '' Ringo-Sensei? Are you alright? '' I asked and she nodded while humming a happy song.

'' Well let's eat! '' Ringo-Sensei said and we went to our seats. I just had a smoothie.. Like always and the others didn't complain about it. But they gave me some of their food.

I was sipping my smoothie when someone covered my eyes. '' Kyah! '' I was shocked as quickly tried to grab the person's arms, but the person remvoed just in time before I could reach it. I blinked some few times and looked up.

'' Reiji?! What the hell?! '' I shouted and he grinned down at me. '' Morning! '' He smiled and I sighed. '' You have an odd way to say ' morning ' '' I added as I ate the fruit salad Nee-San handed to me when she came back from the buffet table.

Then the door burst open to reveal..

Miki with her eyes full of tears. '' What the? '' I tilted my head and Miki glared at me.

'' You! You took the person that was important to me! '' She shouted and my eyes widened. '' What? '' I asked confused and she looked at Syo. '' You stole him from me! '' She shouted and I look at her in shock. '' Stole?! What the hell are you talking about?! '' I asked confused.

What the hell is she talking about?!

'' Shit. Miki's going for another rumour. I have to stop this! '' Syo thought as he grabbed Miki's arm and shoved her away gently and pulled me towards him. '' Syo? '' I looked up at him in suprise and he smiled at me before looking at Miki. '' Look. Miki. Don't go around and spread rumours about Hikari now. I said straight out to you that I'm not your boyfriend or any special person to you! '' Syo said.

'' Why..? WHY?! Everyone stealing the person I love the most! Why are you doing it too?! Why are Haruka and you getting everything?!'' She shouted and I bit my lip. '' Miki. Not everyone can be in your hands. Not everyone has to follow you. I know that you hate me and Nee-San. Thinks that we have a perfect life. We don't have a perfect life! No one has! So just shut up and move on! Right now you're the one acting like a spoiled child! Stop acting all sweet to get everyone by your side! '' I yelled and Miki didn't say anything as she just looked at me.

I went over to her and slapped her across the face.

Right now everyone was clearly confused. '' Everyone has to move forward once! And this time you have to! Stop thinking about your past and think about your own future! '' I shouted and she rubbed her cheek. She clenched her fists and ran out of the resturant crying.

'' Huh. I'm suprised. I didn't get mad. '' I shrugged.

I sat down on my chair again and ruffled my hair. '' Drama of the day.. '' I said. And then I heard.. Clapping? '' What the? '' I turned around and saw that everyone was clapping at the scene.

'' What? ''

'' That was awesome! '' Someone said and everyone yelled ' YES! ' I blinked a few times and Syo patted my shoulder. '' You really are not afraid to say what's on your mind. Aren't you? '' Syo said and I smiled at him. '' Everyone has to move forward once. Everyone... '' I stretched my arms and went back to eating my fruit salad.

**_After breakfast ~_**

'' Okay kids! Right now we're at the beach! You can decide your own groups, but like last time there has to be two girls and two boys. Once you have a group you can go to your own canoe our just do something else with your group '' Ringo-Sensei said and we nodded.

It took some time for everyone to decide their groups.

First group was: Me, Ren, Otoya and Tomochika-Chan.

Second group was: Nee-San, Syo, Masato and Mia **( Ren's roommate )**

Third group was: Tokiya, Natsuki, Aya and Kim. **( Aya: Tokiya's roommate. )**

**( There are a lot of other groups, but ya know. )**

'' I wanna row the canoe! '' I yelled as I jumped on the red canoe. '' I'm not sure of this... '' Tomochika-Chan mumbled and me and Otoya pouted. '' Why? Come on! It will be fun! You don't need to row! Me and Otoya can do it while you guys just look at the sea or make small chat! '' Otoya said and I nodded.

'' But.. Still. '' Ren muttered. '' Pleeease? ~ '' Me and Otoya looked at them with puppy dog eyes and they backed away.

It is always the same result. '' Ugh.. Fine. '' They both looked down and we smiled.

'' Otoya can row first! '' I said as Tomochika-Chan and Ren got on the canoe. '' Who's gonna puch the canoe? '' Otoya asked. '' I can! After all I'm just wearing shorts. '' I said as I pushed the canoe and jumped on. The canoe wobbled, but quickly regained the balance again. '' I thank god for not wearing a dress or skirt. '' Tomochika-Chan mumbled to the sky.

'' See? It wasn't that bad was it? '' I asked and Ren and Tomochika-Chan nodded. '' Yeah. It's very relaxing actually. '' Ren said and I gave him a thumbs up.

'' Look. There's Haruka's group! '' Tomochika-Chan pointed at the canoe a bit far away from us.

'' AH! NEE-SAN! '' I shouted as I waved my hands. The whole group noticed me and waved back.

'' Hey! Wait Hikari! Don't lean forward! '' Otoya screamed. '' Huh? Oh yeah! Wa- WOAH! '' I lost my balance and fell off the canoe. '' Cold! Cold! COOLD! '' I screamed as I flapped my arms around in the watter. Tomochika-Chan, Ren and Otoya couldn't hold back their laughter as they burst out laughing and I could hear Nee-San's and Tokiya's group laugh too.

Even from the shore I could Ringo-Sensei, Huyga-Sensei and the other students laugh. '' COLD! '' I screamed again as I tried to get up. '' Wait! Hikari! The canoe is still unstab- KYAH! '' Tomochika-Chan screamed as the rest of the group alse fell of the canoe. '' THE WATER IS FREEZING!'' Otoya screamed and Ren was shivering as he as he shouted over and over again. '' COLD! ''

'' HAAHA! Now that made my day! '' I smiled as watched them. '' Wait? You aren't cold?! '' Otoya asked as he still struggled to get the canoe on the right position since it was now turned upside down. I shooked my head. '' Nope! Being in the water for a while helps! But I'm sure I will catch a cold. '' I said as I swam in circles.

'' COLD, COLD, COLD! '' Tomochika-Chan flapped her hands around and everyone who was near us burst out laughing. At some point Otoya got the canoe on the right position and Ren and Tomochika-Chan didn't hesitate to climb on. At the same time Nee-San's group came to us.

'' Hikari! Are you alright? '' She asked as I climbed up myself. '' Well. Lucky me. Not wearing anything white today! '' I smiled as I helped Otoya up. I looked over at Syo and he was still laughing. I smirked as I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off the his own canoe. '' WOAH! '' He yelled before he fell off.

'' HAHAHA! '' Otoya and I laughed and Tomochika-Chan was looking away trying to hold back her laughter and Ren was smirking at the sight.

'' What the? What the hell was that for?! '' Syo yelled. '' Giving you the same experience! '' I grinned back at him. '' The water is cold. Very cold. '' He muttered as he tried to get on the canoe, but failed three times before he finally got up.

'' I'm soaking wet. '' He frowned. '' We all are munchkin! '' Ren smirked when Syo glared at him. '' Well shall we go back to the beach? '' Otoya asked and he got a simple nod from Syo and Ren.

'' I wanna row now! '' I looked at Otoya and he nodded.

'' NO! YOU'RE NOT! '' Tomochika-Chan shouted.

'' Heh?! Why?! '' I pouted and she simply replied. '' If you row you're gonna kill us. ''

'' Don't you have any faith in me?! '' I asked. '' I do trust you, but when it comes to the water I don't. '' Tomochika-Chan said and crossed her arms.

'' Fine... '' I pouted and Otoya chuckled and rowed back to the beach.

'' Here. Towels. '' Ringo-Sensei handed all of us towels and we took it with no hesitation.

'' I'm never going on a canoe with Hikari again. '' Tomochika-Chan muttered and I grinned at her.

'' What about a boat? '' I asked. '' No. '' She replied. '' Cruise? '' I asked again tilting my head. '' No way in hell. '' She replied and I chuckled.

'' What if the others were with us? '' I asked again and she nodded. '' Then it would have been good. '' She answered.

We made some small chat when I felt someone poking my shoulder. I turned around and saw Syo.

'' Mind coming with me on a canoe? '' He asked. '' You sure? You saw yourself what I did right? '' I grinned and he nodded. '' Yup. But we will just row for some minutes. '' He said and I smiled.

'' Sure. Come on! '' I dragged him to a canoe and he chuckled.

I pushed the canoe again and jumped on.

'' So.. What did you want to talk about? '' I asked when he stopped the canoe. '' Just had a feeling to talk to you. Since all this happened. '' He smiled as he looked down at the water.

'' You already apologized right? Nothing to worry about! '' I smiled as I patted his head and took his fedora. '' Good thing you left it on the beach so it wouldn't get soaked. '' I said as I placed it on top of my head.

'' Yeah. Unless you fall off the canoe again, then it will get soaked. '' He smiled as I chuckled. '' I will try not to. '' I grinned and he stroked my cheek.

'' You know. The reason I acted like that was because I didn't really care about anything longer. Since you rejected me I felt.. broken.. Torn apart. But now I'm just happy that I can stay so close to you without any worries. '' He smiled softly at me and I held his hand.

'' I'm sorry. I didn't know that my answer would lead to all that. '' I closed my eyes as I held his hand that stroked my cheek.

'' In the end it all turned good though. '' He looked behind me and stopped stroking my cheek.

I looked around and saw that the others were still talking. I looked back at Syo and met his blue eyes. '' You know. I never realised it, but your eyes are pretty.. '' I said bluntly. Right after I said that I flushed red and covered my mouth.

I looked down for some minutes and the canoe was silent. I looked up and saw that Syo was smiling at me. '' Thanks. Your are way prettier though. '' He smiled and I blushed even more. '' It looks like the sun, but also like a ruby. '' He chuckled as he looked at me in the eye and I couldn't help but blush even more than I already did.

'' You're blushing too much now. '' Syo chuckled as he stroked my hair now. '' You're cute. But seeing you blush is cuter. '' He still stroked my hair and I looked at him. My face was still flushed, but no as much as it once was.

'' I never imagined that you would say something with the word ' cute ' in it. '' I say as I took his hand. '' I never do it. But you're different. '' He replied as he held my hand.

'' Again. Is that supposed to be a compliment? '' I asked and he laughed. '' Maybe. '' He replied and I pouted, but I quickly smiled again.

'' You know. Even though you said we would be friends I really can't stop thinking about you. '' He said. '' Even though I rejected you? '' I asked and he nodded. '' Still. My feelings will never change. I may have been an ass there when I was with Miki, but like I said I didn't know what I did. '' He said. '' Of course you didn't. '' I looked down at the water as I still held Syo's hand.

'' Hikari. '' Syo tapped my shoulder and I turned around. '' Yes? '' I asked and he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. '' I still love you. Even though you reject me, I will wait. '' He smiled at me and I smiled back. '' Thanks. '' I leaned towards him and brushed away his bangs and kissed his forehead.

'' That is my answer for now. Let's go back. '' I said and he nodded. '' Oh yeah. Your fedora! '' I took of the fedora, but he placed it back on me. '' You can keep it. '' He said and I smiled. '' Really? '' I asked happy and he gave me a thumbs up. '' Yup. Just don't lose it okay? '' I nodded and turned my gaze back to the water and touched my cheek.

'' Thanks. '' I whispered.

**Haruka's POV**

'' Ah! They're back! '' Otoya shouted as he ran to Hikari and helped her out of the canoe. '' Thanks, Otoya. '' Hikari smiled at him and he smiled back. '' Hikari. We're leaving soon. '' I went over to her and tugged some of her hair behind her ear. '' Isn't that Syo's fedora? '' I asked as I pointed at the fedora on top of her head.

'' Yes it is! He gave it to me. '' Hikari smiled as she looked back at Syo. '' Well shall we head back? I'm pretty sure you're tired. '' I said as I looked at Hikari's clothes. It was still wet, but dry enough so that she didn't need to drag herself back to the hotel like last time.

We just walked for some seconds before someone yelled behind us. '' HIKA-CHAN! '' That voice.. '' Kotobuki-Senpai? '' I turned around and saw that he jumped on Hikari's back. '' Wah?! What the?! Reiji! You're heavy! Get off! '' She yelled as she struggled to keep her balance.

Then someone smacked Reiji's head making him and Hikari fall on the sand. '' HUH?! '' They both looked confused before both of them fell on the sand. Currently Reiji on the ground and Hikari on top of him.

'' Reiji. Stop hugging her. You're making her uncomfortable '' Camus-Senpai said as he looked down at Reiji. Ranmaru-Senpai behind him crossing his arms.

'' Here. Get up. '' Ai-Senpai held a hand to Hikari which she gladly took. Ai-Senpai pulled her up and released her hand '' Thanks. '' She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile.

'' Hey! No one helping me?! '' Reiji pouted as he got up. '' Nope. '' The three members of Quartet Night said immediately which made everyone chuckle.

'' I'm starving! '' Hikari stretched her arms and bend down to pick the fedora Syo gave her. She put the fedora on and turned to us.

'' Can we please stop by the resturant before we go to our rooms and relax a bit? I'm really starving.. '' Hikari asked. '' Sure! Besides we all are starving. '' Ittoki-Kun said and then..

**GROWL**

Everyone looked at Hikari and she put her arms in the air like she just have been caught by the police. '' Not me. '' She said and everyone looked at each other and they all shooked their heads. They turned to me and I blushed. '' So it was Haruka... '' They said before they burst into a laughter.

'' Hey! Not funny! '' I yelled embarrassed. '' We can't help it. We never thought that growl came from you! '' Jinguji-San was laughing even more now and everyone was looking away. Probably trying to hold back their laughter, but failed.

'' Geez. Fine! Just let us go to the resturant already! '' I looked down as I dragged Hikari who was still laughing with me. '' Nee-San.. You're choking me! '' She struggled as she said those words out and I looked at her. Oh yeah! I was grabbing the back of her shirt and dragged her from behind. Of course she would get choked from her collar..

'' OH! SORRY! '' I apologized and released her which made her fall to the sand for the second time. '' Thanks... '' She muttered as she got up and dusted the sand from her shorts and legs.

We reached the resturant and Hikari didn't hesitate to go to the buffet table and grab food. After we were done eating we went out to the courtyard the and then the speakers turned on.

'' HAHAHAHAHA! '' We could hear a voice and we looked over the speakers and slowed down. '' What is that creep doing here now? '' Hikari muttered as we stopped our tracks at a bench and sat down.

'' Hello students. It's me Saotome! Let's make this trip more exciting shall we? We have locked all of your rooms and taken all of your keys. '' He started and we looked confused at the speakers.

'' Huh? But I had my key with me. '' We all said as we got up and searched our pockets, but there was no keys. '' What the?! '' We all said as we sat down again and stared at the speakers. Waiting for Saotome-San.

**Hikari's POV**

'' HAHA! That's right! Maybe some of you already have noticed. You are spending the next two days sleeping outside in the wilderness! '' He said and all of us stared at the speakers.

'' WHAT?! '' Everyone screamed.

'' Yes... My dear students! There are three days left until we are going back to Saotome Academy and you're spending friday and saturday outside! '' He said and Ren and I face palmed. '' It has totally gone something wrong with our principal.. '' I sighed and everyone nodded.

'' You will be of course in groups! And together you will find your respected camping place! Good luck my dear students! '' He said and the speakers went quiet...

**Seriously? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!**

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want them to sleep in their bedrooms all day. Too boring.. I mean this is a class trip.. Make something fun and crazy.. No class trip unless there are something fun going on!**

**Well two days and let us see what will happen to our dear idols and composers! Hoho... Well this is getting funnier to write for me ^^**

**Well see ya in next chapter! Which will be a bit long till I update.. Since I got homework again.. I will try doing them fast so I can get the next days to write here!**

**~ Cindy**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: DADADA ~ I'm back! Yeah. I'm pretty sure you already know the group that I've planned out. I think..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI... CHARACTER... MUSIC BEING USED... ONLY OWN OC.**

**Yeah. That's fine so far for the disclaimer.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: I WANNA GO BACK TO THE HOTEL!_

_**Hikari's POV**_

'' You gotta be fucking kidding me! '' I buried my face in the palm of my hands. '' Why? A change of plans may be good. '' Otoya looked at me as he poked my head.

'' I know that, but... '' I mumbled. '' But what? '' They all asked. '' I wan't my laptop.. '' I muttered and they face palmed. '' Seriously?! That's what you want?! '' Syo raised an eyebrow and I looked up. '' It's important to me! '' I pouted and he patted my head.

'' I'm sure that can wait. '' He smiled at me and I didn't answer for some minutes. '' What is it? '' Ren asked as he pierced at my face. '' You're kinda scaring us Little Birdie.. '' Ren looked a bit scared at my blank face.

'' I just had an thought... With all of our keys gone and the entrance locked... How are we supposed to get clothes? '' I asked and they all gave a thought. '' Well. You have a point. '' Tomochika-Chan put her hand to her chin.

'' Students! Gather around here! '' Ringo-Sensei shouted. '' It's almost sunset and she have been jumping around more than we have walked. How can she be so energetic?! '' I pierced at her figure and she was still happy-go-lucky.

We all sighed as we went over to our teacher. '' As you all have heard from SAOTOME we are going to spend the next two days out in the wilderness! '' She clapped her hands and we all rolled our eyes.

'' Now we're announcing the groups! And we also have a surprise! '' Ringo-Sensei said as she waved her hands to someone.

All the girls squeaked and the boys had their mouths hanging open.

'' QUARTET NIGHT! KYAAAH! '' The girls shouted and I covered my ears. '' This is higher than Miki's scream! '' I covered my ears and then someone covered my eyes for the second time.

'' HEY! REIJI GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! '' I screamed as released my hands from my ear and flapped my arms around and smacked the person's head or like I already knew. Reiji's head.

'' OW! '' He yelled as the hands that covered my eyes were gone and I turned around.

**SMACK!**

'' OW! Ran-Ran that really hurt! '' Reiji pouted as he hid behind me. '' Hika-Chan! Ran-Ran is mean! '' He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. '' Reiji.. You have three seconds to release me before the one who is smacking you head is me! '' I warned him and he let go of me as he raised his arms in the air.

'' Innocent! '' He smirked. The rest of the QUARTET NIGHT shooked their heads. '' You're not innocent. Not at all. '' We chuckled and Ringo-Sensei clapped her hands.

'' That's right students! QUARTET NIGHT will join this adventure! '' Ringo-Sensei pointed at them and the girls screamed in delight. '' Heey! ~ '' Reiji waved and most of the girls fainted.

I looked at the girls my eyes in pure shock. '' Wow. '' I whispered. '' RANMARU! '' Some girls screamed and Ranmaru looked over at their voices and the girls screamed even more.

'' Stupid fangirls. '' He muttered and I smiled nervously. He can be really scary when he is mad.

'' Okay! Enough fangirling for now! Let's say the groups alright?! The groups consists either four or five people. Now group one! '' Ringo-Sensei shouted and everyone went quiet.

'' Okay group number one is: Reiji, Otoya, Hikari and Tomochika. ''

'' Group number two: Haruka, Ren, Ranmaru and Kim! ''

'' Group number three: Natsuki, Camus, Masato, Asami and Miki! ''

'' Group number four: Tokiya, Syo, Ai and Mia! ''

**( There are more groups, but ya know. AND I DID A LOT OF THINKING IN THIS! XD Though I forgot Masato at first...)**

'' OKAY! NOW ARE ALL THE GROUPS TOGETHER! Now I will ask you to please close your eyes and we will blindfold you all! '' Ringo-Sensei said and we tilted our heads. '' What?! Why!? '' We asked and she just grinned.

'' You will see! Now do it! '' She screamed and we closed our eyes. I could feel Ringo-Sensei put a blindfold over me. After she did it a strong breeze/ wind came.

'' What the?! '' All of us shouted and panicked, but the wind just got stronger and stronger and then the next second I felt myself fall from the sky. '' Huh?! HUUH?! '' I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact, but instead I landed smoothly on the ground.

'' OKAY! YOU CAN OPEN YOUR BLINDFOLDS NOW! '' Ringo-Sensei shouted from a distance..? And I took of the blindfold and I wish I really didn't.

'' THEY WERE SERIOUS?! WE ARE IN A FUCKING JUNGLE! '' I screamed. '' Huh?! WHAT THE?! '' Tomochika-Chan looked around and Reiji just smiled while Otoya went over to me to try to calm the down.

'' It's hot. '' I mumbled and looked down at my clothes. '' When did we change clothes? '' I asked as I looked at Reiji, Tomochika and Otoya. They were all wearing swimsuits and Tomochika had a long hoodie covering her bright pink swimsuit and Otoya and Reiji had a Hoodie too. But they were wearing swim trunks so the hoodie only reached to their stomach.

I looked at my own clothes and I wore the bikini and swimsuit shorts I bought at the mall. **( Chapter Seven ) **I also wore a Red and orange hoodie that reached to my swimsuit shorts.

'' Did someone change us? '' Tomochika asked as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. '' I think so.. '' Reiji muttered and then.

'' MWHAHAHAHHAHA! '' We looked up at the night sky and saw a helicopter flying right above us. '' THAT'S RIGHT! RIGHT NOW ALL OF YOU ARE SOMEWHERE IN THE WILDERNESS! THE MISSION TODAY IS TO FIND YOUR CAMPSITE! YOUR GROUP NUMBER AND YOUR GROUP NAMES ARE STANDING ON A SIGN THERE. SO GOOD LUCK! '' He shouted as he closed the door and flied away.

'' WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER! '' I ruffled my hair and then tied my own it up in a ponytail.

**Haruka's POV**

'' Hah. Well that's surprising. '' I looked at the sky and looked down at my swimsuit again. It was a white swimsuit with a pink ribbon attached to my waist and I wore a long light pink hoodie and white sandals.

I looked over at Ranmaru-Senpai and Jinguji-San. They were wearing swimtrunks ( Their respective color ). Ranmaru wore a grey hoodie and Jinguji-San wore a orange one.

I went over to Kim who were trembling a bit. I patted her shoulder and she looked up. '' Don't worry. Things will be okay alright? '' I smiled at her and she seemed to relax more since she stopped trembling.

'' Thanks Nanami-San. '' She looked over at Ranmaru and Ren and smiled too.

I stopped patting her shoulder and looked up. '' Everyone.. I wonder how you are doing.. I hope all are safe. '' I took a deep breath and went over to Jinguji-San and Ranmaru-Senpai.

**SYO'S POV**

'' Mia.. Are you alright? '' Tokiya asked as he looked at he the trembling girl. '' She must be afraid. Since she is the only girl here. '' Ai said and I looked around me. '' What the hell is SAOTOME actually thinking? Sending his students to this place. '' I muttered as I looked at Tokiya and Ai who was reassuring Mia.

'' I'm pretty sure the others are in here too. But in an other place. There are most likely that this place can stretch more than we think. '' I looked around once more and pushed away some leaves and looked behind it. '' Hmm. Oh yeah. Mia and you guys shouldn't we be looking for our own camping site? If we look now maybe we can find it before the sun comes up. '' I asked and they nodded. Ai had to pick up Mia since she still was afraid from the sudden shock.

I gave out a sigh. '' Hikari.. '' I mumbled to myself as I looked at every side of me. '' Be safe.. '' I whispered and then put on a serious face as I went back to the group.

**Otoya's POV**

'' GEEH! This heat is driving me crazy! '' Hikari twirled her hair when we came to a stop and sat under the trees. '' I know! It's even in the middle of the night. Without somewhere to stay we have to walk until we find out camping site. '' Reiji ran his hand through his brown hair and I sighed.

'' Hikari. Are you alright? '' I asked and she looked at me confused. '' Huh? Why are you asking me? You should ask Tomochika-Chan. She will most likely faint any second now. '' She replied pointing at Tomochika who was on the verge of fainting from the heat. '' What the?! Tomochika-Chan! Don't faint now! '' Reiji and I hurried over to her and helped her up.

'' Ugh.. My head is spinning... '' She mumbled. '' Okay someone has to carry Tomochika-Chan. Hika- Where is Hikari?! '' Reiji asked as he looked around after the redheaded girl who suddenly disappeared.

'' HIKARI! WHERE ARE YOU?! '' I and Reiji yelled. There was some minutes of silence. '' Geez! Where did she go?! '' I ruffled my hair. '' I'm right here. '' Someone said and we looked up and saw Hikari jump down from a tree. '' I picked some mangos. Want some? They are edible. '' She tilted her head while eating a piece of mango and handed it one to us.

'' How did you remove the skin anyway? '' I asked as I took a mango from her. '' Ah. Because of this. '' She took something out of her hoodie and reached it to us. '' A knife? Where did you find that? '' Reiji asked and Hikari grinned.

'' Knowing SAOTOME he will most likely put this up. This isn't just staying out in the wilderness, but also surviving it. '' She said and munched the mango.

'' Luckily for me I know which fruits are edible or not. Mom and dad teached me a lot when I was young since they often went out to the country. '' Hikari smiled sadly at the memory, but quickly shooked her head and looked at us. '' Come on. I saw a river nearby. Maybe Tomochika-Chan can cleanse herself. '' Hikari smiled as she gestured us the come with her which we did.

'' There it is. '' Hikari pointed and indeed there was a river there. '' Come on let's hurry before Tomochika-Chan pukes at one of us. '' She laughed when she saw Reiji and mine shocked faces.

We laid Tomochika-Chan on the ground and Hikari just threw water at her face. '' WHAT THE?! Hikari! '' Reiji was suprised by the way she just threw the water at her.

'' What? It really helps you know? See. '' Hikari pointed at Tomochika who looked suprised and then ran to the water taking off her long hoodie and jumped in.

'' AHH! THAT WAS MUCH BETTER! '' Tomochika stretched her arms and circled around.

Then..

'' KYAH! '' Tomochika shouted as she hurried out of the water and put on her hoodie again. '' What is it? '' I asked as I looked at the river.

'' I felt.. Something brush my leg.. '' Tomochika stuttered. '' What? Probably just a fish. '' I smiled and patted her head. '' Uhm.. Otoya.. I think that's not it... '' Hikari and Reiji gulped at the creature who came out of the water.

I looked behind me and my face paled.

'' CROCODILE! '' We all shouted and ran away from the lake screaming.

'' AHH! IT'S CHASING US! '' Hikari screamed as we ran faster and faster.

**SYO'S POV**

'' AHH! IT'S CHASING US! '' I heard someone shout and I stopped at my tracks. '' Did anyone hear that? '' Ai asked as he put down Mia who finally calmed down.

'' It sounded like Hikari.. '' Tokiya looked around.

'' AHHH! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US! '' This time we heard Tomochika scream as we still heard screaming from all four.

'' I don't wanna know what's behind them.. '' I trembled by the fact and all the others did it too.

'' Well.. Shall we keep on going? '' Mia asked and we slowly nodded our head.

**Hikari's POV**

'' FORGET THIS! I WANNA GO BACK TO THE HOTEL AGAIN! '' I shouted as I ran faster. '' HOW FAST CAN A CROCODILE BE?! '' Reiji ran next to me as we ran aimlessly around the jungle. '' WHAT THE?! WHY ARE THERE SUDDENLY TWO OF THEM?! '' Otoya said who ran next to Reiji.

'' I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! '' Tomochika-Chan yelled even louder and ran past us. '' HEY! TOMOCHIKA! '' We all shouted and ran faster to catch up with her.

_**Some minutes later ~**_

We were standing next to a tree panting. '' Huff. I think.. We... Got rid of them.. '' I panted as I slid down to the ground. '' What the heck?! '' What does SAOTOME expect of us?! '' Otoya panted too.

'' I can't run anymore.. Let's take a break.. '' Tomochika-Chan asked and none of us denied it as we slid down the tree still panting.

Then we heard... '' KYAH! SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAKE! '' Someone shouted and it was not us so we looked up and someone else screamed. '' KYAAAAH! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! RUN! '' We blinked at each other before we got up.

'' That.. Sounded like Nee-San.. '' I muttered and the other nodded. We looked at each other and we nodded slightly and ran to the direction of the voice.

I looked around for some minutes. And there I saw someone sprinting away. '' AH! NEE-SAN! '' I waved my hand and the one who was in the front noticed me and smiled as she ran faster.

'' Hikari! '' She panted and looked behind her. She was gripping Kim-Chan's hand and the poor girl was trembling. '' REN! RANMARU! '' Reiji shouted. I clicked my tongue when I saw some snakes behind them. '' Kim come here! '' I let her sit on my back while we ran from the group of snakes. I took a glance behind me and my face paled.

'' Guys.. The crocodile is back. AND IT THINK SHE HAS COMPANY WITH HER! '' I yelled and the other turned around. '' SHIT! HIKARI HAND KIM TO ME! '' Ranmaru said and we stopped for a while for Kim to get on Ranmaru's back and we ran after the others.

'' SHIT! THEY'RE COMING CLOSER! '' Ren said as he lifted Nee-San and Otoya lifted Tomochika-Chan. I looked at them confused before I was swept off from the ground and before I knew it Reiji was carrying me in bridal style.

'' Reiji?! '' I asked as I looked behind and to my side. '' I know well that you can run on your own, but you just carried Kim so I really can't let you run by your own. '' He said. I chuckled as I looked ahead of me. '' AH! Everyone! Take a turn to the right when we cross those paths! '' I shouted as I pointed at the path ahead of us.

'' Okay! '' All the guys shouted as they began to run faster. '' Reiji loosen your grip on me a bit. '' I whispered in his ear and he nodded and did as I said. I held my hands in the air and grabbed a branch and jumped on it.

'' Hika-Chan?! '' Reiji looked behind him and I shouted. '' JUST KEEP ON RUNNING! I WILL CATCH UP! ''

He hesitated, but nodded before catching up to the others.

" What the hell is SAOTOME thinking?! " I cursed in annoyance and looked down from the branch I was sitting on.

" Wow... That was a lot of snakes... " I mumbled.

" Ah. They're right under me. Shit... I'm dead. " I sighed and put my hand to my chin. '' Well... Maybe I can make something. Hehe... '' I smirked as an idea came up in my head and jumped to a net branch the group of snakes and crocodiles tailing behind.

**Masato's POV**

'' Hmm.. We've been looking around for quite some time now.. '' I pushed some leaves away as I walked further in the jungle with the others behind me. '' Masa! Do you know where we are going? '' Natsuki asked as he smiled and looked around cherfully.

'' We really don't have anything to help us so the only thing to do is just search after our camp. '' Asami said quietly and I gave a small smile. At least someone is very relaxed about all this.

'' Ugh.. I can't take this heat anymore! PEASANT HAND ME SOME WATER! '' Camus yelled for the tenth time since we stepped in these jungle and I was almost on the verge of exploding. That girl Miki dosen't make it better though.

'' AHH! I'M TIRED! I want to have my Syo-Kun back! '' She cried and I clenched my fist. '' He dosen't belong to you so just get over it! '' I said as I turned my head and she went quiet. '' And you! Stop asking for water! When we get to a nearby river then we can drink! '' I pointed at Camus and he went quiet as well.

'' Now. Let's go further. '' I turned around and the others followed me. Natsuki was still happy like usual. '' Please let this nightmare go over soon. '' I mumbled.

**Haruka's POV**

'' They're gone.. '' I stopped running and looked behind me and there was no snakes and crocodiles. '' Well. Shall we keep on walking? '' Otoya asked and all of us nodded besides Reiji. '' Reiji? Is something wrong? '' We walked for a bit, but Reiji didn't come as he was rooted to the spot and turned around all the time.

'' Hika-Chan went somewhere. And I think the animals went with her. '' He said and my eyes widened. '' Hikari!? Where is she?! Why didn't you stop her?! '' I panicked as my face paled. '' Nananmi.. Calm down.. '' Ittoki-Kun patted my head, but I just pushed it away. '' Why didn't you stop her?! '' I asked again and Reiji flinched.

'' She said she would be okay. I tried you know! '' Reiji looked back again, but there was no sign of Hikari showing up.

'' Why did you let her go?! What if were to happen to her?! '' I held my head with my hands as I bent down on the floor.

'' Hey. I said I was alright. Don't panic now. Even though your health has reduced you're still not the strongest person to handle what you're doing right now. '' I heard someone say behind me and all of us turned around to see Hikari.

I looked at her and she didn't seem harmed at all. There were some bruises on her hands, but for her that was nothing. '' HIKARI! '' I cried as I hugged her. '' Nee-San? '' She asked suprised. '' What the hell did you think you were doing?! I was so scared! What if you were hurt?! '' I cried on her shoulder and she patted my head. '' It's alright. I'm here.. Thanks for worrying. '' She let go of me and smiled.

'' Come on. Let's go. '' She smiled brightly and we all tilted our heads. '' Where? '' We asked and she smirked. '' To our own camping site. '' Our eyes widened and we all hurried after her.

**Hikari's POV**

I sighed softly as I guided everyone to their camping places. I looked back at my hand and it was all bruised up.

'' It still hurts.. '' I mumbled as I remembered what just happened.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_'' Heh. Quite good for being my first bow! '' I looked at the bow and then looked down again. '' If I'm correct SAOTOME should place random arrows by trees. '' I put my bown down anc continued to jump from the nearest branch to the next one._

_'' Guh! Shit! '' I slipped at the branch and fell from the tree I was standing on. '' Shit! '' I cursed as I quickly took a hold of another branch. '' Ouch.. It stings! '' I whispered in pain as I forced myself up. '' Seriously. How can SAOTOME do this to his own students?! But still. This is pretty fun! '' I grinned and looked down at my hand which was bloody. '' Haaah. '' I sighed and jumped again._

_I looked around the trees to find anything when I spotted something. I knew that it was the arrows, but I still had to look closer._

_'' Let's see. Yes! '' I looked closer and I was right there was a hole in the tree and there was a bag with arrows. '' Heh. Gut feeling is always the best answer! '' I smiled and got the arrows and placed it behind my back. _

_'' Now let's be a hunter once in a while! '' I stood up from the branch and steadied the arrow in the bow. '' And. First target... Dead. '' I grinned and shot the crocodile which made it fall down to the ground. _

_'' Now. Fifteen more. '' I mumbled and just stood there shooting, not minding the blood that dripped from my hand._

**_BACK TO REAL WORLD_**

'' Hika-Chan are we there yet? '' Reiji asked tired and I stopped at my tracks. '' Yeah. We're near Nee-San's camp. Some minutes away is ours. '' I continued to walk with the others behind me.

'' If I'm right SAOTOME must have prepared some supplies for us. Since he is after all making this a survival game for us. '' I sighed as I looked behind me.

'' We're here. '' I smiled and Ren looked at the direction I pointed. '' Why aren't you going further? '' Ranmaru asked and I shooked my head. '' I tried when I was running away, but SAOTOME must have done something so others can't go in than the group that are supposed to be here. '' I said and they nodded.

'' Well. You can have some time preparing and looking around. I will go futher in the jungle. Bye! '' I waved my hand and with the others went to our own camp.

'' It's getting darker and darker.. '' Tomochika-Chan whispered as she looked around her terrified. '' Yeah. But we're almost there. '' I looked behind me and Tomochika-Chan was holding her shoulders while she was trembling. '' Are you cold? '' I asked her and she shooked her head. '' Who can get cold when it's so hot in here? I'm just scared.. '' She mumbled and I chuckled. '' How can you keep so calm anyway? '' Otoya asked and I tilted my head.

'' I'm not the only one. Reiji is pretty calm too. '' I said as I pointed at Reiji who was just humming a melody and jumped around.

'' There. Here is our camp. '' I said and Tomochika-Chan slumped her shoulders. '' Good. Tomorrow is friday. Then the real thing starts. '' She said and I grinned. '' This is kinda exciting though! '' I clenched my fist without knowing and flinched in pain.

'' Come on. SAOTOME is really nice. Giving us a little hut we can sleep in. '' Otoya said and I nodded. '' Come on let's go in. We still don't know what kind of creatures that are lurking around here. '' I said in a low tone scaring Tomochika-Chan.

'' OKAY! STOP IT! '' She flapped her arms around and all of us laughed. '' Joke, Joke! '' I laughed even more when Tomochika-Chan pouted.

'' Come on. Let's go in. '' Reiji said pushing both me and Otoya in.

**Syo's POV**

'' Geh.. This is really pissing me off soon. I think we have just been walking in circles... '' I sighed as I turned around and Ai was still holding Mia. '' This is getting troublesome. '' He muttered as he looked down at Mia who was sleeping. '' Geh?! Why is she sleeping now?! '' I half whispered/ shouted.

'' We can't help it okay?! Just let her! This is a different thing for girls than for boys! '' Tokiya snapped back at me while Ai was standing there silently while holding Mia.

'' Our own camp is nearby so let's go forward and we will arrive within minutes. '' Ai said calmly and me and Tokiya looked at him. '' Are you sure? '' We asked and he nodded. We shrugged it off and began walking. Right now are taking chances the only thing we can do.

'' Ah. He was right. '' Tokiya stopped and looked at the sign that had the number four on it and our names on it.

'' Maybe we should put Mia in the little hut and check what's inside. '' Ai said as he went in the hut not waiting for our answers. Me and Tokiya smiled at each other and went in as well.

'' Oh. For being a jungle it's quite comfy. '' I looked around and took in every curve. The hut was made of tree and the inside was pretty comfy. By the side was four hammocks. '' Well better than nothing. And he gave us a blanket. '' I said as I picked the blanket that laid in one of the hammocks. '' Well we still have to gather some supplies for us to eat. '' Ai sighed as he looked at a basket.

'' He gave us food, but I think it's just for now. Tomorrow we have to find our own. We can let Mia stay here. '' Tokiya said while looking over at the sleeping girl. '' Yeah. Probably the best idea huh? '' I shurgged my shoulders as I took an apple and began eating it.

**Masato's POV**

'' Ah! Found it! Our number! '' I said as I ran to the sign that stood three on it. I looked over it and saw a hut. '' Masa! Don't walk so fast! '' Natsuki said as he walked behind me. Miki and Camus behind him. '' Why do I have to do this kind of work? '' Camus frowned and I glared at him making him silent.

'' I swear this ' survival ' jungle are making me explode. '' I held my head as I went inside and looked around. '' Huh. Better than I expected. '' I sat on a hammock and stretched out. '' This is pretty relaxing too. '' I looked over me and saw that everyone was going to their own and we just stayed there for a bit in silence. '' Finally.. Quiet.. '' I thought as I began closing my eyes.. But...

'' HAHAHAHAHA! '' A high voice could be heard from the distance and it woke me up. '' SAOTOME.. '' I groaned and stood up from the hammock. '' Okay.. I'm really getting out of my reserved person. '' I sighed once again and went out of the door, but got greeted by some bright light.

'' Too bright. '' I closed my eyes and looked down at the ground and blinked a bit and covered my eyes with my arm.

'' What's gonna happen now then? '' I thought as I waited for SAOTOME to speak.

**Hikari's POV**

'' NOOO! I WAN'T MY MANGO BACK! GIVE IT BACK REIJI! '' I ran around chasing Reiji as he held all the mangos I collected this morning. '' PLEASE! I'M STARVING HERE! '' I cried out and went to Otoya. '' Otoya! ~ Reiji won't give me my mangos! '' I pouted and he chuckled while patting my head. '' I'm sure we can find some new ones tomorrow. '' He said and I frowned.

'' BUT I'M HUNGRY! '' I wobbled to Tomochika-Chan who was relaxing on her hammock. '' Tomo-Chan ~ '' I asked and she opened her eyes. '' What? '' She looked at me and I pointed at Reiji. '' He won't give me my mangos ~! '' I sat down on the floor and rolled back and forth. '' I'M HUNGRY! '' I jumped up again and launched myself at Reiji.

'' GIVE ME MY MANGOS! '' I yelled as I clinged to him like a koala. '' H-Hey! I'm falling! '' He shouted and then.

'' HAHAHAHHHA! '' All of us looked at each other and blinked a bit before I jumped off Reiji's back. '' SAOTOME is back for some more fun! '' I said as I got my bow and arrow and went out. '' WOAH! BRIGHT! '' The others came also out, but went in again and looked out from the little window he made for us. '' HELLO! MY STUDENTS! SEEMS LIKE JUST SOME HOURS HERE MADE YOU ALREADY WILD? '' He shouted through a speaker and I frowned. '' Getting chased by crocodiles isn't very fun. '' I said as I leaned by the wall.

'' WELL! MY STUDENTS! I WILL MAKE A SUPRISE FOR YOU RIGHT NOW! AND TOMORROW'S MISSION AND THE REST OF THE DAYS IS TO SURVIVE THIS JUNGLE! NOW! GOOD NIGHT FOR NOW AND GET A LOT OF SLEEP. AFTER... THIS! '' SAOTOME released something in front of me some centimetres away and I looked at it closely.

'' WHAT THE?! '' I backed away and went in as fast as I could. '' AFTER YOU KILL THIS JAGUAR OF COURSE! NOW GOOD LUCK MY STUDENTS! '' SAOTOME flew away in the helicopter getting a '' WHAT THE HELL?! '' From all directions.

'' Shit.. It's staring at me with those hungry eyes... '' Tomochika backed away from the little window and slid down the wall.

'' What are we supposed to do? If we go to sleep now some of us is getting killed or hurt. '' Reiji ruffled his hair as he patted Tomo-Chan's head.

'' Hika-Chan. You have that bow right? '' Reiji asked his tone serious which made me stiff up. '' Y-Yeah.. Why do you ask? '' I showed him the bow I made and he nodded. '' Judging by what you did to those animals I guess you can use a bow and arrow? '' He asked and I nodded. '' I used to be in the archery club when I went in middle school. They teached us how to make one. '' I smiled and he nodded while smiling softly.

'' Then I have to ask you. Can you kill that jaguar out there? '' He pointed at the door and my face paled. '' HAH?! You want me to kill that thing?! '' My eyes were wide with shock and fear. '' Do you fear those? '' He asked and I nodded slowly. '' Those eyes scare me.. '' I trembled, but took a deep breath to calm myself.

'' I will try.. '' I mumbled as I went to the door. I opened it slowly and the jaguar made a run for it as it jumped over the fence and towards me. '' WOAH! '' I slammed the door right before it could come in and covered my mouth to not scream.

'' This.. Is.. Scary! '' I was shaking my head refusing to continue. '' I don't like this.. '' I trembled as I held my hands to my head.

'' Hika-Chan.. '' Otoya came over to me and patted my head. '' Take a deep breath.. '' He stroked my back to calm me down and I did as he said and took a deep breath.

'' How about you shoot by the window and I will try distracting it? '' He said and pierced at my face. '' But.. What if you get hurt? '' I didn't want him to get hurt.. '' I will be alright. Now please try.. '' He whispered and I looked at the others. Reiji was walking back and forth and Tomo-Chan was in a corner burying her face in her legs.

'' I will try. '' I stood up and walked over to the window. I took an arrow and everyone went quiet. The jaguar didn't notice me so I took another deep breath and released my hold on the arrow which pierced the jaguar's head.

It held out a big scream and I dropped my bow to the floor as the jaguar went down to the ground.

'' Hika-Chan! '' Reiji, Otoya and Tomo-Chan came running to me. '' I'm. Never. Doing. That. AGAIN! '' My face was blank as I buried my face in my legs refusing to look up.

I could feel Tomo-Chan pat my head and I looked up.

'' You did a good job. Do you wanna rest? '' Tomo-Chan pulled me up and guided me to the hammock. '' I'm sure tomorrow will be better. Now relax. '' Tomo-Chan smiled as I laid down and looked at my patched hand. '' Well it dosen't sting now.. '' I mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

**Syo's POV**

**ROOOAR ~ **

That was all I heard before I got dragged inside..

'' Why are you so stupid?! Going out there without thinking?! '' Ai glared at me and I glared back

'' That tiger almost killed me you know?! Can't you be a bit more worried than angry at me then?! '' I shouted as I held my arm tightly. '' Don't squeeze it! The wound will just be worse you idiot! Besides think first before you do something! '' Ai yelled as he wrapped a bandage around my injured arm. '' This is nothing. '' I huffed as I looked out the window. '' Stop trying to act though. Hikari isn't here. '' Ai raised and eyebrow and I looked away. '' It's... Tokiya you killed the tiger didn't you? '' I turned around again and changed the subject.

'' I killed it somehow. '' He sighed as he looked over a sleeping Mia and gave a small smile. '' If she saw this she would have panicked. '' Ai pointed out and we laughed.

'' There. Done. Now just rest for now. I'm sure there are no more suprises today then it's already have been. '' Ai said as he and Tokiya climbed on their own hammock and I laid down on mine.

'' Tomorrow is going to full of suprises. '' I turned around and clenched my chest where my heart was. '' Just don't get an attack while we're on this trip. '' I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Not so many Masato, Natsuki appearances today. Sorry Masato and Natsuki fans. I will try to make some scenes of them ^^ For now I hoped you liked this chapter though I think it was a bit boring from time to time. **

**If you have any ideas please tell me about them if you want to through PM or review! THANKS!**

**I really have to stop trying to make Hikari to a mary-sue character. But yeah. She's afraid of animals like that XD I will get more into her fear of animals on the next chapters!**

**~ Cindy**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay.. On to the mary-sue character for Hikari. I'm trying not to make her a mary-sue because I dislike them and it makes me dislike my own OC. So.. I will try to make her not a mary-sue character. I hope.. **

**SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri nor I never will. The characters aren't mine and the music dosen't belong to me either. I only own my OC. **

* * *

_Chapter 14: More surprises..? _

**Hikari's POV**

_**Next morning ~**_

'' Hika-Chan ~ Wake up! '' I could hear someone call me and gently shooked my shoulder.

'' Five more minutes... '' I mumble as I turn around.

'' You said that ten minutes ago.. '' The person till shooked me.

'' Then give me ten more minutes then.. '' I mumble again.

'' Okay. Just wake up already! '' Someone turned the hammock upside down making me fall over.

'' WOAH! '' I ended up landing on the ground which woke me up.

'' Tomochika... You shouldn't be that rough towards her. You know that she has a injured hand. '' Reiji said as Tomo-Chan crossed her arms.

I sat up as I looked at the three figures in front of me. My vision was blurred so I rubbed my eyes to make them clear. '' Good morning.. '' I yawned as I looked out the window. It was a clear day and the sun was shining. It's hard to believe that we're in a jungle..

I sat there for some minutes looking out the window and blinking my eyes to get used to the light. I finally stood up and walked towards the door.

'' Hika-Chan? Where are you going? '' Reiji asked as I opened the door. '' For a short walk.. '' I mumbled and he grabbed my hand. '' Alone? Can't do that. '' He smirked and I tilted my head. '' Why not? '' I asked still feeling sleepy. '' You just woke up and do I have to remind you that we're in a jungle not at the hotel? '' Tomo-Chan said as she patted my head.

'' Just rest for a bit. We will go out and check on the others. '' Otoya said as he, Reiji and Tomo-Chan walked out of the hut leaving me behind.

Some minutes went by and I just sat by the little bench by the window looking out to the sky. '' I'm bored.. '' I got up and walked out of the door. '' The others turned to the right.. Then I'm going left. '' I mumbled and walked the opposite direction of my group.** ( I would actually do that XD Go the opposite direction if I could.. I'm weird.. ^^ )**

**Syo's POV**

'' Wake up! '' Someone roughly shooked me. '' WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I'M AWAKE! '' I jumped up startling Tokiya and Mia who was talking. '' Then get up then! '' Ai snapped back and I sighed. '' What is it anyway? '' I ruffled my messy hair as I looked at Ai. '' We couldn't go anywhere when you were sleeping. Come on we're going out. '' Ai dragged me off the hammock and towards the door.

'' Dude! I can walk by myself! '' I broke free from his grip and put my hands to my pocket.

'' Fine. Let's just go. Masato's camping site isn't far from here. '' Tokiya said as he got Mia up and we walked to Masato's group camping site.

'' Geh. The heat is driving me crazy and it's early in the morning.. '' I frowned as we got closer to Masato's camping site. '' Wait a minute. Masato is a part of group three right? '' I said as I slowed down my pace.

'' Yeah? Why are you asking? '' Ai asked as he still moved forward forcing us to follow. '' It's just that.. Shit... She's there. '' I mumbled as I was about to turn around, but... We reached the camping site.

'' Syo-Kun! ~ '' Miki screamed as she launched herself at me. '' Geh! '' I moved to my side and Miki was met with the ground. '' Syo-Kun! You're so cold towards me! '' Miki pouted and I rolled my eyes. '' And here I thought I was lucky to not be in the same group as her. ''

**Otoya's POV**

'' I'm so glad you're alright Haruka! '' Tomochika hugged her bestfriend who just smiled back. '' Yeah. I'm fine. Besides that Ranmaru-Senpai took care of that tiger. '' Nananmi-San laughed as she gestured us inside. '' Besides where's Little Birdie? '' Ren asked while he stood up from his hammock.

'' She's at home. She took care of the jaguar for us, but I'm sure she's never doing that again. '' I said and Nanami-San paled. '' You made her do it?! '' She jumped up startling everyone. '' Y-Yeah... '' I muttered and she paled even more. '' I can understand why she won't do that anymore. Hikari has a fright for big animals like that. Even if they're sealed up from her reach. '' Nanami-San mumbled and our eyes widened.

'' What?! Why didn't she tell us?! '' Tomochika looked at Nanami-San and she was just shaking her head. '' I think she didn't want to worry anyone. That's just how Hikari is. Even I'm like that so people didn't know when we needed help. '' Nanami-San smiled. '' She's alright, but I'm sure that shooting an animal like that really messed her up. I'm even suprised that she could keep calm when we ran away from the other wild animals. '' Nanami-San looked out the window.

'' Should we check on her then? '' Reiji asked and we gave a simple nod before we all got out of Nanami-San's hut.

'' Hika-Chan! ~ We're back! '' Reiji slammed the door open, but there was no response. '' Huh? Hika-Chan?! '' We all blinked at the empty hut and then our face paled. '' She has gone out... Hasn't she? '' Nanami-San sweatdropped and we nodded.

'' Shit! Hikari! '' All of us ran out of the hut and in to the jungle's darkness.

**Hikari's POV**

'' Huh? Where.. Am I? '' I stopped at my tracks and looked around. No sign of any hut here or people. '' I'm... Lost aren't I..? '' I sighed as I leaned to a tree. Don't judge me. I wasn't that bad at directions.. Well not as bad as Nee-San, but a jungle is something else! '' The best time even.. '' I shivered a bit and that was not because of the weather. It was hot I can tell you that. But the feeling of being alone in a jungle with no one with you is scary.

'' Etto... Ehmm... '' I looked around trying to find someone. Okay.. I'm panicking.. Calm down.. Calm down.. '' Ah.. '' Shit. Can't calm down now.

I stepped backwards by the sight in front of me. '' Uhhmm... '' Right there in front of me was another.. Crocodile.. '' Seriously...? How many of you are there...? I don't like this.. Nee-San.. '' I called out to Nee-San, but I knew that she wouldn't hear me.

'' Nee-San.. I'm scared... '' Tears streamed down my cheek as the crocodile came closer to me and I still stepped back. '' Rooar..! '' I flinched. That sound came from.. above...? I looked up and my face paled even more than it already was. '' Ahh...! '' Above me was another jaguar who was not happy to see me.

Time stopped for me at that moment and I looked back at the jaguar unable to move as it glared at me.

'' Uhh.. Nee-San... Everyone... '' The jaguar jumped down and gave me a cold and terrifying glare. A crocodile and a jaugar not fighting, but are looking at me. '' This is not ending good.. '' I mumbled as tears still streamed down my cheek.

'' HIKARI! '' I could hear someone scream and I turned around and saw Nee-San and the others run up to me. '' Nee-San..! '' I reached out to her and my feet moved, but at the same time. '' RAAAAWR! '' The jaguar roared as it launched itself at me.

I looked behind me and I didn't move due to the shock as the jaguar jumped on me. '' AHH! '' I screamed as the jaguar claws swung across my arm. '' HIKARI! '' Nee-San shouted as I sat up from the ground holding my arm.

The jaguar was some centimetres away me, but it still glared at me with those hateful eyes.

'' It.. Hurts... '' My fright for animals was the worst thing. Seeing the jaguar right in front of me and attacking me was enough to make my vision become dark. '' Hikari! '' That was the only thing I heard before I collapsed.

After that.. I don't know what happened to me.. Or the...Jaguar..

**Syo's POV**

'' SYO, NATUSKI AND TOKIYA! WAIT UP! '' Ai and Camus shouted as we stood up from the ground and ran to the door.

'' I still have to go and look! The sound came very near here! What if it was someone?! '' I shouted as I ran out of the door. Masato, Natsuki and Tokiya with me.

'' I'm sure I heard it here! '' I panted as I looked around. '' Syo.. There... '' Tokiya pointed in front of us and I looked closer. '' What the? Everyone! '' I yelled and ran to them. '' Syo-Kun! '' Haruka who was looking down looked up and was suprised when she saw me. '' What are you guys doing here? '' She asked.

'' Our hut is just by here. What about you? What are you doing here? '' I asked as Masato, Natuski and Tokiya caught up to us. '' Well. Hikari wasn't at our hut when we came back. So we searched for her and when we found her... '' Haruka trailed off as she began crying.

'' Haruka? Are you alright?! '' I asked as I bent down the same level as Haruka. '' It's just.. '' Haruka looked to her side and I did the same and my eyes widened.

'' What.. Happened...? '' That was the words I got out before my whole face paled. '' Hikari got... '' Reiji looked down at Hikari who was laying on Otoya's lap breathing heavily while her right arm was on her stomach revealing a deep cut. '' A jaguar attacked Hikari... '' Tomo-Chan said and it was comletely silent.

'' Hikari has a huge fright of animals like jaguars, tigers and crocodiles. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't even run to us before the jaguar launched itself at her. '' Otoya said as he patted Hikari's head.

'' It.. Can't be... Come on! Get her up! I'm sure we can cleanse her wood at a nearby river here! And we still got some bandages at our place! '' I looked over at Hikari and I bit my lip.

**Hikari's POV**

_'' Hikari.. '' I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. '' Mom..? '' I looked around and realised that I sat under a cherry blossom tree while petals flew around me._

_'' Hikari.. '' A voice said again and I stood up. '' Mom? Dad? '' I slowly walked down the little hill and met two familiar figures. They turned around and smiled sweetly as they spotted me._

_'' Hikari..! We missed you and Haruka so much..! '' Mom whispered as she opened her arms. '' Mom! '' Tears were streaming down my cheek as I ran down the hill and jumped to my mother's open arms._

_'' Mom..! '' I cried as I felt another pair of arms wrap around both of us. '' Come with us down the water. '' Mom released me and held my hand as she slowly started walking down the water. _

_'' Mother? '' I looked at dad confused and he smiled as I was gently pulled down the water. I closed my eyes as I went down. Huh? Why aren't I feeling any pain? I opened my eyes and saw that I was underwater, but I didn't gasp for air. I looked up and saw some faint cherry blossoms fly around and a male figure looking down._

_Who is that..? _

_'' Hikari.. '' Mom called me as I swam down to her. '' It's not your fault. So please be happy... For our sake and Haruka.. But be happy for the person you love the most besides Haruka. '' Dad said and I looked at them confused._

_'' The one I...Love..? '' I looked up again and the boy was still there waiting. Then another one came and I saw Nee-San waiting there. _

_'' Hikari. Be happy. For us and everyone around you. Sing with your heart's content..! We love you. '' Mom and dad said as they released my hand and I began to swim back up. I took a final glance at them and saw that they were smiling. _

_I smiled at them and swam back up. '' Hikari.. '' The boy stretched out his hand and I took it as I looked back at the water. '' Thank you. '' I whispered._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was being carried. '' Ugh.. '' I blinked a few times before I looked up and saw that I was being carried by Otoya. '' Otoya..? '' I mumbled and he stopped walking and looked down. '' Hikari! Thank goodness! '' Otoya gave a sigh of relief and everyone turned around.

'' Hikari! '' They ran to me as Otoya let me stand on my own. '' Hikari! '' Nee-San hugged me and I smiled. '' I'm sorry for worrying you... '' I hugged her back as I looked at the others. '' Thank you.. Everyone. '' I smiled at them.

'' Come on. Let's tend your wound. '' Syo said and I nodded as I began walking. '' Can you walk? You lost quite a lot of blood there. '' Tomo-Chan asked worried and I nodded my head. '' Yeah. I will be fine. '' I gave them a reasurring smile and they nodded.

I wonder who that boy was..

**Syo's POV**

'' We're back. '' I mumbled hoping that Ai and Mia wasn't there right now. '' Where were you? '' Ai asked. God. Why are you not by my side today? '' We met some of our friends. Hikari is injured do you still have some bandages? '' I asked and Ai looked at the box. '' Yeah. Is it a light cut? '' Ai asked and I shooked my head. '' Nope. Imgaine a jaguar launching at you. You can imagine how deep it is. '' I said and Ai sighed.

'' Where is she then? '' Hikari came from behind me and bowed her head. '' I'm really sorry for intruding and using your supplies. '' She said as she looked up. '' That's okay. Now come. I have to look at your wound before I can do anything. '' Ai said and Hikari nodded as she went over to Ai.

'' You guys can be here for some time. I will tell you when I'm done with Hikari. '' Ai looked at Hikari's wound and started his work.

We all sat on the floor away from Hikari so she wouldn't hear what we talked about.

'' When did she exactly have frights for animals? '' I asked as I looked at Haruka. '' Well. She isn't really afraid of cats and dogs and those animals at the farm. Well some of them. But it really just happened when we were in a zoo once. We went to check on lions, tigers and all those wild animals. She was fine until we got to see the jaguar though. '' Haruka took a deep breath.

'' It really didn't do anything to us, but for some weird reason when the jaguar saw Hikari it just launched itself at her. She got a scratch on her cheek, but before the jaguar could do anything more to Hikari the staff came and calmed it down. I really don't know what happened. It didn't do anything to us, but it did attack Hikari. Well since that day she has been avoiding animals. '' Haruka looked over at Hikari who was getting her wound fixed.

'' That must have been scary.. When did it happen? '' Otoya asked. '' Well around a year before our parents died so when she was four I guess. '' Haruka replied. We looked over at Hikari who hissed in pain when Ai touched her wound.

'' But she did handle the jaguar back there alright. Why didn't she panic like she just did some minutes ago? '' Reiji asked and Haruka shrugged her shoulders. '' I don't know. Maybe seeing everyone worried she just had to do something. That's how Hikari is. Even though she's afraid she always helps. '' Haruka replied to Reiji.

'' I see. I wonder... '' I started mumbling. '' Wondering what? '' Hikari came behind us making all of us flinch. She tilted her head and we looked over at her arm. It was all bandaged up, but blood was coming through some parts and she was pale, but she still smiled softly at us.

'' Are you alright? '' Haruka asked as she got up and looked at her arm. '' Yeah I'm fine. Though I do feel a little dizzy. '' She replied with a warm smile. '' I can't imagine how dizzy you are. You lost a lot of blood there. '' I said as I got up myself. '' Do you mind taking a walk with me? '' I asked her and she simply nodded.

'' We will be back. '' I said before heading out towards the door. We walked quite a bit and Hikari seemed fine. Besides the thing that she held her injured arm and wobbled a lot. '' You sure you alright? You're wobbling like crazy. '' I asked with a worried voice and supported her as she almost fell to the ground.

'' Yeah. I'm fine. '' She answered as she got up. '' Thanks for taking care of me. '' She smiled and I patted her head. '' It's alright. You really need the care. You're injured after all. '' I said as I gave her a soft peck on her forehead. She touched her forehead and blinked a few times, but she quickly shrugged it off. '' How about you? '' She asked and I tilted my head. '' What about me? ''

'' Ai said that you're injured too. Let me look at your arm. '' She took a hold of my arm and pushed my sleeve to my elbow. '' Ouch.. '' I mumbled and she looked up.

'' Sorry. Does it hurt? '' She asked and I shooked my head. '' No. It just stings a bit. '' I smiled to reassure her and she simply nodded her head and looked back at the wound. '' Was it a light scratch? '' Hikari looked down and pulled down my sleeve again. '' Yeah. It wasn't as deep as yours. ''

Then it was a comlete silence between us. '' Hey.. Hikari..? '' I said after a couple of minutes. '' Yeah? '' She looked up from the ground and I flicked her forehead.

'' Wha!? '' She rubbed her forehead and stared at me. '' What was that for? '' She asked confused and I laughed. '' Don't be so down. '' I said as I grinned at her. She chuckled as she looked at me with a warm smile. '' Thanks. '' She said as she began walking back to the hut.

'' H-Hey! Wait up..! '' I ran after her. '' Too slow! '' She ran faster and with a blink of an eye we were back at the hut.

'' Even though you lost a lot of blood you're still energetic! '' I shouted as I finally reached her. '' Yeah.. I guess. But now I'm feeling really dizzy... '' Hikari mumbled as she began to wobble.

'' Hey! Hikari! '' I reached out to her and grabbed her before she hit the ground. '' Sorry.. '' Hikari muttered as she got up. '' I guess I should just walk.. '' Hikari chuckled lightly and went in the hut.

I ran my fingers through my hair and went in as well.

**Hikari's POV**

'' Hikari. Syo. Welcome back. '' Nee-San said as I sat on the ground with my back leaning against the wall. '' Yeah. We're back. '' Syo looked over at me with a worried face and then sat down himself next to Otoya who was next to me.

'' Feeling better? '' Otoya asked and I nodded my head. '' Dosen't seem like that to me. '' Nee-San saw right through my acting. Ouch. '' I'm really fine. Just a bit dizzy. '' I answered as I got up. '' I'm starving.. Can't we get some food? '' I asked as I looked out to the trees. '' Fine. But you're staying on the ground and we will pick fruits from the tree and you will tell us if they edible or not, okay? '' Reiji said and I nodded my head and pouted.

'' It's for your own good. When your wounds heals a bit then you can go and climb with us. '' Otoya patted my shoulder. '' Yeah. '' I nodded my head in response. '' Bye. Everyone! '' I waved my hand and the others waved as well.

'' Don't do anything stupid now. '' Masato pointed out to me and I sweat dropped. '' No promises, Masato. No promises. '' I gave him a thumbs up and went out of the door with Otoya, Reiji and Tomo-Chan.

As I promised I was sitting by a tree while I watched the others climb to get fruits. I looked over at Tomo-Chan who was picking berries at the bushes. I looked up at Otoya and saw that he brused some leaves away to see if there were any fruits there. I looked over at Reiji who wasn't far from Otoya who had some magnos in his hands.

I sighed as I looked over at the basket Masato gave us. It was half full of fruits and berries that I said was edible. '' Hikari. '' Someone said from behind and I looked behind the tree I was resting on.

'' Nee-San. '' I smiled as she approached me and sat down next to me. '' Feeling any better? '' She asked and I nodded. '' Better than before. '' I replied as I looked up at the others again. '' That's great. '' Nee-San patted my head as she got up. '' Where are you going? '' I asked as she walked away. '' To my own group. After all I have to help too. '' She replied as she walked away.

Nee-San have also learned a lot from our parents. They did a lot of traveling and often went to the jungle. They would often tell us about it and show us pictures of the jungles they were in and tell us some information that they said that we would need when we got older.

'' Hikari! I found some bananas! '' Otoya shouted from a distance and I looked around to find him. '' Ehm.. Otoya?! Where are you?! '' I shouted back. '' OVER HERE! '' I looked over at the voice and Otoya wasn't that far away. '' Great! Think you can come down?! '' I shouted back and I saw him wave in response as he slowly got down.

**_Some minutes later ~_**

'' That should be enough right? '' Tomo-Chan asked as she looked over at me. We were carrying two baskets of fruits. '' Yeah. Masato is great at making this baskets though. '' I looked at the basket in my hand. '' You sure you can handle them? '' Otoya asked and I nodded. '' Yeah. I haven't done anything for you guys this whole day then causing trouble. So I can at least do this. '' I smiled at them and they still ended up picking at least one of the baskets I was holding.

'' There. We're back. '' Tomo-Chan placed the basket down on the ground and I gave my knife to Reiji who began cutting the fruits.

'' I'm gonna take a nap. '' I yawned as I walked over to the hammock. '' Sure. We will wake you up when he's done. Okay? '' Otoya smiled and I nodded.

**Haruka's POV**

'' Little Lamb. You sure do know a lot. '' Jinguji-San said and I smiled at him. '' My parents taught me and Hikari about it a long time ago. I'm surpised that both of us remember. '' I looked over at Ranmaru who was carrying a sleeping Kim in his arms. '' Why did she had to fall asleep now? '' Ranmaru frowned as he carried Kim.

'' Come on Ran-Ran don't be like that. Right now you're carrying another princess. '' Ren commented which made Ranmaru glare at him. '' Don't call me that. It's enough that Reiji does it. '' He replied as he walked faster. '' Ah! Wait! Kurosaki-Senpai. We're gonna lose you! '' I yelled as Jinguji-San and I walked faster to catch up with him.

It was already sunset when we came back to our hut. Ranmaru layed Kim on the hammock and turned to us. '' Do somone has a knife? '' He asked and we looked at him a bit scared. '' I won't do anything to you. If I planned to do something to you.. Ren wouldn't be here. '' He smirked at Ren who gave him a ' What. The. Hell? ' look.

'' Yeah. I saw one while you were picking fruits. '' I gave him a knife I saw on the ground and he didn't waste time to peel off the skin. We were eating the fruits with Kim and the others when...

**POF**

'' Huh?! '' I looked down and saw the jungle from above. '' Are we.. Flying? '' Ranmaru tilted his head. I looked to the side and saw everyone else. Hikari just woke up and gave out a yelp when she saw where she was. The other side I saw Masato looking confused down at the jungle and Syo was still napping so he didn't know what was happening.

The next moment...

'' WAAAAH! '' Everyone screamed when all of us suddenly fell from the sky. '' WHAT THE?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! '' Syo-Kun yelled as we all fell down.

**Everyone's POV**

'' OUCH! '' Was everything we heard as everyone fell down one by one. Then we all lost our consciousness.

The next time we woke up we were in a white room. '' Huh.. What is this? '' Hikari muttered as she rubbed her head. Everyone woke up one by one and everyone was confused. '' The first thing I know we're in a jungle. The second we're flying in the air and the third we're now in w white room.. '' Syo muttered as he tried to stand up, but got dragged down again.

'' What the? '' Syo blinked a few times.

'' HAHAHA! WELCOME MY STUDENTS! '' SAOTOME shouted and we looked behind us. '' What does he want now then? '' Masato sighed as he at up in a formal way.

'' TODAY'S NIGHT WILL BE A CONTEST! YOU WILL HAVE TO SURVIVE THREE ENTIRE HOURS GOING THROUGH MAZES AND PUZZLES! ONE GIRL AND ONE BOY. YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO CHOOSE. ONCE YOU HAVE FOUND YOUR PARTNER YOU CAN START YOU SEARCH! '' SAOTOME declared and vanished in the thin air.

'' I don't know what's up with that dude.. Besides. He made the No-Love Rule. Why does he pair a girl and a boy then?! '' Every student stood up and began asking each other to pair up.

Syo came up to Hikari. '' Hey. Hikari.. '' Syo handed his hand to her and Hikari gladly took it. '' What? '' Hikari asked as she stood up and released his hands.

'' Wanna be my partner? '' Syo asked and Hikari chuckled. '' Sure. '' She answered as they began walking towards the door.

'' Nanami-San! '' Otoya yelled while he ran to the confused girl. '' Ittoki-Kun? '' She tilted her head to the side. '' Do you wanna be my partner? '' Otoya asked and Haruka smiled as she nodded her head.

_**SOOO FAAR THE GROUPS ARE:**_

_**Syo and Hikari - ( They're destined. Don't judge me. )**_

_**Otoya and Haruka - ( Yeah. I have a thing for them, but not as much as Hikari and Syo. )**_

_**Masato and Asami - ( She's quiet. Something that Masato will probably like )**_

_**Ren and Kim - ( Same group? Well I don't know. )**_

_**Tokiya and Mia - ( They are chit chatting from time to time if you haven't noticed ^^ )**_

_**Natsuki and Miki - ( Sorry Natsuki.. I will make sure you get your revenge XD )**_

_**Quartet Night... Ehhh... They won't have any. XD SORRY ! They will just meet up with them and join them. - ( If you have some groups you want some members of Quartet Night to meet please tell me ^^ Now.. On to the story... )**_

**Hikari's POV**

'' Let's see. '' I was next to Syo and we were walking down a corridor and we hardly met anyone. We didn't even speak to each other.. '' There. Room one. '' Syo pointed at a sign that shown the numer ' One '. '' So.. Let's see what SAOTOME has planned now. '' I shivered by the thought of what he could come up with.

'' HAAH?! '' Syo and I gaped at the sight in front of us. '' You mean the first room is a freaking maze?! TOO SOON! '' I ruffled my hair and Syo patted my shoulder. '' Don't worry. We will get out... Somehow.. '' He trailed off on the last words. Very reassuring Syo. Very.

'' Let's just go in okay? '' I started walking not waiting for his response and he tailed after me.

'' This is may be harder than I thought... '' I mumbled as I looked to my right.

'' No kidding there. '' Syo sighed as we went to the left, right, left and right. Yeah. You know what we mean.

'' I don't think we made any progress at all.. '' I leaned against the wall closing my eyes.

'' Can't we just get out of this maze...? '' I mumbled to myself.

'' You know that's not poss- WAAAAH! '' Syo yelled as I felt the ground below my disappear.

'' Huh?! WAAAAAAH! '' I looked down at the almost never ending pitch black hole.

I don't know what's awaiting us down there. But it's definitely not something good.

* * *

**A/N: BOH! I'm back! Probably not the person you want to see right now XD **

**Well I have to ask you a question...**

**Does somebody who actually reads this know about _Brothers Conflict?_ I plan to do something with it in the future... So... I would be very happy if you knew about it and told me..**

**I'm just adding more confusing things in this story.. Aren't I? XD **

**~ Cindy**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OKAY! I'M DONE WITH HIKARI'S MARY-SUE THINGY-WHINGY! I'M GONNA PUT AN END TO THIS! I'M GOING TO! IF I CAN...**

**I really need help. Someone... Help me... XD**

**But this chapter is mostly about Hikari, Syo, Otoya and Haruka ^^ Because they are the one I'm focusing on the most. The others will come the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri, The characters and the music being used in here. I only own my OC**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Feelings for one another.._

**Syo's POV**

'' KYAAAAAAH! '' I could hear Hikari scream next to me as we fell further down the pitch black hole.

'' Shit.. Hikari! '' I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

'' Syo... '' She was trembling.

I patted her head as she clung onto me.

I looked down and cursed as I looked down the hole as we came closer and closer every second.

'' I'm.. Scared... '' I could hear Hikari cry as she buried her face in my chest.

'' What the? Water?! ''

I looked down at Hikari who was still clinging to me. I tightened my grip on her and we crashed down to the water.

**Otoya's POV**

'' We're in room two now right? '' Nanami-San asked and I nodded. '' I think we used more then thirty minutes in that maze.. '' I sighed as we went into room two.

'' This is getting creepier... '' Haruka mumbled as she looked at the screen in front of us. It turned on and we flinched as someone appeared.

'' HAHA! Hello my dear Nanami-San and Ittoki-Kun..! '' SAOTOME were on the screen and we all looked at him.

'' This is a last second decision for you guys. '' SAOTOME turned on another screen and we looked at it.

Haruka's eyes widened. '' Hikari.. '' She mumbled and I looked at the screen.

The screen showed Hikari and Syo as they were falling down to the water.

'' This is your first task. Save them. There are three buttons right in front of you. One of them will lead them to safety to room two. The two others... You don't want to know. '' SAOTOME said this quite creepy..

I looked over at Nanami-San and she was looking at the colours quite seriously. Well can't blame her. Her sister is right there. If we press the wrong button who knows what will happen to them.

As I watched her look at the buttons something grabbed my leg.

'' Huh?! '' I looked down and before I could even yell to Nanami-San I got dragged down without her knowing about it..

**Hikari's POV**

I felt some pair of warm arms wrapping around me as I swam around the water aimlessely. '' I can't move a muscle.. '' I thought as I forced my eyelids to open.

When my eyelids finally opened I looked up and saw Syo embracing me. '' Syo..? '' I whispered, but my voice was only replaced with bubbles.

Syo looked away from where he was looking at looked down at me. His grip tightened around me like to reassure me as he looked around again.

I don't even know what happened.. It all went too fast..

A sudden power made Syo lose his grip on me and I was pushed by the force of the power and into a glass cage. * COUGH! * When I got in the glass cage the air got back to me and I coughed all the water out.

'' Huh.. Syo..? '' I looked around the class cage to search for Syo. I looked outside to the water and my face paled as my eyes widened.

Syo was sinking down the water. Further down the deep as I sat there on my knees. I was watching him sink without doing anything. My strength left me the moment we fell down the water and I couldn't do anything to help him..

'' Syo..! Syo..! SYO! '' I banged the glass cage with my the little strength I had left in my body as I continued to shout his name. '' Syo! Syo! '' My eyes was full of tears as I just watched him sink further down the water until I couldn't see him anymore.

'' SYO! '' I finally yelled with all my strength as my hand slid down the glass wall and to the floor. '' Syo.. Syo.. Don't go.. Don't leave me.. '' I sobbed while I muttered his name in silent. I just felt useless. I couldn't do anything to help him as I just sat there sobbing.

'' Syo.. Don't go.. Don't leave me... '' I looked down the water again and I couldn't even see him. '' I.. haven't... even... told.. my.. feelings... '' I muttered as my eyes got blurry again with tears.

'' I-I.. I love you... I love you, Syo! Please! Please don't leave! Don't leave me! '' I yelled as I banged the glass cage. '' Huh..? I'm feeling... Sleepy.. No... Don't sleep... Not until... '' I couldn't even say my last words before I fell to the glass floor and passed out.

Syo..

**Haruka's POV**

'' No... Syo-Kun.. '' I held my hands to my mouth as I watched Hikari just yell his name.

'' Ittoki-Kun..! We have to.. Huh..? '' I turned around in a hurry and Ittoki-Kun wasn't there.

'' Ittoki-Kun..? '' I looked around in panic. Did the same thing happen to him?!

'' Ittoki-Kun?! Ittoki-Kun! '' I didn't see him anywhere.

I stopped at my tracks as I stared down at the ground.

'' A..Hole..? '' I tilted my head in confusion as I looked down there.

'' Don't tell me that he got dragged down there.. '' Tears ran down my cheek as I slid down the floor.

'' Please.. Don't make this get worse.. '' I muttered as I covered my face in my hands.

'' First Syo-Kun and Hikari now Ittoki-Kun..?! '' I sobbed as I didn't know what to do.

Syo sank down the water. Hikari passed out and I didn't even know what happened to her! Now Ittoki-Kun most likely got dragged down that god damn hole!

'' Why..?! '' I asked myself the same question over and over again. Then...

* COUGH! * I began coughing madly as I opened my eyes. White smoke was filling the room.

'' What?! '' I looked around as I coughed more. '' Don't tell me... '' Seconds was passing by as my strength slowly left me body. I slid down the wall and onto the floor as my eyelids became heavy.

'' I couldn't do anything... '' I muttered before I collapsed to the ground.. Like Hikari.. I couldn't do anything to help the one I loved myself..

Ittoki-Kun...

**Syo's POV**

'' I love you, Syo! '' Did I hear wrong? Or did Hikari really say that to me? I opened my eyes as I looked around me.

No sign of Hikari. If I remember right she got into a glass cage and we didn't really see each other after that...

I stood up as I looked around my surroundings. Then I spotted a red haired guy.

'' Otoya? '' I looked closer as I slowly went over to him. I was right! It's Otoya!

'' Oy! Otoya! '' I shooked his body and he slowly opened his eyes.

'' Syo..? Where.. Are we? '' He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

'' I have no clue. But's it's mostly like a cave.. '' I mumbled as I looked for a door or something to get us out of here.

'' Where's Haruka? '' I asked as he sat up. He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and turned to me.

'' I don't know. When we were in that room. I got dragged down this hole and I didn't see her after that. What about you? Where's Hikari? '' Otoya asked as he got up.

'' The same happened with us. She suddenly got pulled away from me and into a glass cage by a unknown force. I sank down the water after that. '' I sighed as I imagined what could happen to Hikari right now.

'' Well. We won't know if we don't search right? '' Otoya grinned as he looked around. '' There. That seems to be a hallway a bit further down there. '' He pointed behind me.

'' Sure. Let's go. '' I said with a serious experssion.

**Hikari's POV**

'' Ouch.. My head.. What happened? '' I felt a pain go through my head as I got up. I touched the back of my head and flinched in pain.

'' I think I got a cut.. '' I sighed as I looked around the room. My eyes widened as I looked at the other person in the same room as me.

'' NEE-SAN! '' I shouted as I forced my strengthless body to rise as I ran to her. '' Nee-San! '' I laid her head on my lap as I shooked her.

'' Nee-San.. Wake up. '' I whispered in her ear and after some minutes she opened her eyes.

When she saw me her eyes widened and seconds after she threw her arms around me.

'' Huh? Nee-San?! '' Taken back by this I fell down to the floor hitting the back of my head in the process.

'' Curse my balance..! '' I thought as I bit my lip not to let out a scream.

'' I'm so glad you're okay! '' Nee-San hugged me even tighter as I got up.

'' Okay. Save the hugging for later. Now. Where are we? '' I asked as she let me go and looked around.

We were in a white room. It really reminded me of the big white room we were in the first time we got here. But for some reason.. The air were different from last time.

'' Something is not right. '' I thought as I stood up not minding the pain in the back of my head. I walked around the room and every step I took the air just got more different.

'' Nee-San. '' I muttered as I looked towards her way. '' Y-Yeah? '' She gulped by my serious look. '' We have to get out of here. Now! '' I ran over to her and grabbed her hand and ran to the hallway right in front of me.

'' Hikari?! '' Nee-San looked terrified. '' Just a bit longer.. '' I mumbled as I ran faster.

Three minutes went by and we were in a cave. I looked behind me and stopped at my tracks letting Nee-San catch her breath. I put my hands to my knees as I panted. If we were in that room a second longer.. We would...

'' Hikari? '' Nee-San asked as she sat on the stone path. I looked up letting her know that she had my attention as she continued.

'' Why did you excatly run out of that room? '' She asked as she still panted. '' If we were in that room a second longer we would have collapsed again. And I have no idea what Saotome would come up with if we passed out. '' I said shortly and shut my mouth again.

I reached my hand to Nee-San. She knew what I meant and took it. '' We should just go further in the cave. '' I said as I led her towards another hall.

**Otoya's POV**

We've probably been in this cave more than an hour now. How long are we staying here? I don't care. As long as Nanami-San is alright nothing matters to me then. All I want to know is that she's okay. I want to see her smile again..

'' We're like to test subjects roaming around in an endless path. '' Syo frowned as he had his hands the back of his head.

'' You know Syo? '' I asked as I stopped and looked at him. '' Yeah? '' He said short as he stopped as well. '' You've been thinking about something lately. What is it about? '' I asked and he blinked a few times. '' Before I sank down to the deep I was sure that I heard Hikari say that she loved me. '' He muttered and my eyes widened.

'' What?! '' I wasn't angry or something. But I was happy. Too happy. '' Yeah...? Otoya. You're scaring me staring at me with those eyes of yours. '' Syo backed away from me as I stared at him with sparkly eyes.

'' Anyway... Maybe we sh- AH! '' Syo eyes widened as his frown turned into a smile. I turned around and I could almost faint or cry from what I saw.

Just some metres away from us was Haruka and Hikari. Looking alive and well. I swear I could almost run up to both of them and squeeze their tiny bodies! I sound like Natsuki.. Don't I..?

'' Hikari! Haruka! '' Both me and Syo shouted grabbing the girls attention. They turned around and saw us running up to them and they were almost on the verge of tears.

******( I will go to Hikari's and Syo's part later XD So forget about Hikari and Syo for now! ) **

'' Ittoki-Kun! '' Nanami-San yelled as she ran over to me. '' I'm so glad you're okay! '' I said as I hugged her. '' Eh..? '' I just stood there some minutes. Not knowing what I did. When I came back to my senses I realised what I was doing and released her.**  
**

'' Ah! S-Sorry..! '' I blushed madly. She just chuckled as she hugged me again. '' Huh?! ''

My face now was probably as red as my hair by now. '' You scared me! Suddenly dissapearing! '' She cried at my chest as she hugged me. '' Nee. Nanami-San..? '' I asked as I took her head and made her face me.

'' Yeah? '' She asked still having some tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath as I faced her. '' I love you. '' I blushed after I said that and looked down. Nanami-San was blinking. Not knowing what to say, but it was clear for me that she blushed as well.

But after some minutes she hugged me even tighter as she kissed my head. '' Ittoki-Kun. I love you too. '' She said softly making my eyes widen as I looked up. I was met with her gentle smile and I just hugged her tighter.

'' Haruka.. I love you. I love you so much! '' She looked up and I edged closer to her face. Knowing what will happen she closed her eyes and I pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft against mine. After some minutes I parted my lips with hers and we looked each other in the eye.

**( I'm blushing now XD I'm not very good at romance and fluffy stuff. SO BEAR WITH ME HERE! I'M PROGRESSING! )**

'' I love you. '' I said once again and she smiled as she kissed my cheek. '' I love you too. '' She said and smiled.

**Syo's POV**

'' Syo! '' Hikari yelled with tears in her eyes as she jumped into my arms. I hugged her small body and spun her around. '' Syo..! I'm so glad you're okay! '' She cried at my shoulder as she hugged me like she hasn't seen me in years.

'' I should say the same to you! I didn't see you at all when we were separated! '' I hugged her tiny body. Oh god. You don't know how much I missed her. Hugging her like this was enough!

'' I thought you died! Syo.. Don't leave me.. '' Hikari whispered for only me to hear and my eyes widened. '' What..? '' I asked in shock and she pulled away from me. She was still in my arms her arms wrapping around my neck and my arms around her waist.

She leaned in closer to me and gave me a peck on the lips. '' Syo. I love you. I didn't realize it until when you were gone from my reach. I love you, Syo. I love you so much! ''

I didn't know what to say at that moment. It was like time stopped for me. All I had in mind was that.. Hikari loved me. '' Hikari..! '' I hugged her as my grip got tighter around her waist and her grip on my neck loosened as she looked at me.

I edged closer to her as she closed her eyes. I tilted my head and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled her closer to me as I held her. After some minutes we pulled apart, but I pushed my lips back to hers. She didn't deny it, but instead just closed her eyes.

'' I love you.. '' I said between our kisses. She chuckled as she gave me another kiss on the lips. '' Me too. I love you too, Syo. '' She smiled as we released each other.

**( I'm blushing... Again... I don't even know if this is good XD I'm just going with what's in my mind.. )**

'' YAAAY! COUPLE! '' I could hear Otoya yell and we turned around and saw Haruka and Otoya. Otoya grinning at us and Haruka smiling. We blushed as we turned away.

'' Aww! Don't be shy! '' Otoya said as he smacked my back. '' Dude! That hurt! '' I yelled as I rubbed my back. '' Shouldn't I say the same to you Nee-San? Haven't you and Otoya had a good time with each other over there? '' Hikari grinned at her older sister and she blushed.

'' OTOYA ~! Take care of my big sister okay? '' Hikari grinned at Otoya and he blushed. '' Ehm.. I will! '' He smiled back to her and she gave him a peace sign.

Pouting I pulled her towards me and held her close. '' Syo..? '' She looked up and saw my pouting face. She chuckled as she gave me a kiss on my cheek. '' I won't do anything, okay? Otoya's my best friend! Don't worry now. '' She reassured me by giving me a kiss on the lips.

'' Fine.. '' I sighed as I let her go.

'' Haha. Now let's go shall we? '' She grinned as she took my hand.

**Hikari's POV**

I hummed happily as I walked next to Syo. '' You're cheerful. '' He commented as he pulled my closer. '' Hmm. Wonder why..? '' I smirked as I looked at him.

'' Give me a hint. '' He chuckled as he kissed my hair. Honestly I loved the way he kissed me. I did deny it before, but now. It gives me a sweet and happy feeling behind every time he kissess me.

Maybe this is the person mom and dad mentioned in my dream. The person I love the most besides Nee-San.

'' Well. Do you guys have any idea on how to get out of this? '' Otoya asked as we looked behind us. Nee-San and Otoya were holding hands and I couldn't help but smile at them.

'' That's too cute. '' I smiled at how happy Nee-San looked.

'' Hikari..! '' She whispered while she blushed and I just chuckled.

'' Besides how are we going to convince SAOTOME on letting us be together? '' Syo asked as we walked down the white hallway.

I just looked forward. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation. Because.. We're reaching the end of this contest soon. And the end will be something surprising. Very surprising.

**Syo/ Hikari/ Otoya / Haruka POV ( No other good name. Don't even ask XD )**

'' We're separating soon. '' We thought as we squeezed each other hands.

But.. I don't care..

As long as I have the one I love by my side. I can do anything.

Everything. With the person I love.

* * *

**A/N: Well. It's almost gone FIFTEEN- SIXTEEN chapters and I haven't made a single couple XD **

**And honestly it really pisses me off sometimes.. **

**But I hope you liked the couple I set up though! **

**Well... I was blushing when I wrote the... I don't know fluffy scene between them? XD **

**_But this is ending soon_. Yeah. When they enter the Master Course. I will include the trip before their debut concert and stuff. But it will mostly be Haruka's POV and them becoming STARISH. Hikari will be there. But she will do her own little thing.**

**I will probably end it there then. Hope you don't mind! If you want to I can make a _sequel_. Since I'm thinking about one right now. ^^**

**If I'm ending this story I will end up getting choked by Maggie XD I'm serious. She's gonna choke me XD And probably get a lot of scolding from Nerdinaction and a WHYY?! From the frozencherryblossom. ( I think XD Well if it is I'm SMART! HELL YEAH! )**

**~ Cindy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: NO ONE UNDERSTANDS THE URGE I WANT TO END THIS STORY SO BADLY... It's not like I hate it or something.. But the sequel that I'm planning on doing is killing me.. **

**I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF ME HEAD! Guuuuuh... Help meeee...**

**You know who this chapter is about. Unfortunately it would not be as dramatic or fluffy as the others. Don't kill me. I have already killed my brain with the sequel XD**

**Yeah.. This chapter will be like five POV I think... And a very, VERYYY! short SAOTOME POV. Maybe this will give you a hint what is going to happen in the future chapters. ****( If you count with Tomo-Chan and the other four members. ) Hope I really don't kill your brain with switching of POV'S all the time. XD**

**I will stop with switching POV after this chapter and just focus on one to two POV each chapter. All right? **

**Oh yeah. Tomochika ended up with someone. I don't have the time to look for names XD But you will know what happens to her in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri and I never will. I do not own the characters or the songs being used until now. I only own.. You know who I own.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Why did I have to pair up with you?!_

**Natsuki's POV**

Why did she have to pick me? I couldn't just say no to a girl. But I wish I did. Well to her. Haruka-Chan and Hikari-Chan would be fine. Tomochika-Chan already left with another so I couldn't do anything then to stick up with her. Since I was the one she saw first...

'' Nee.. Mi-Chan..? Where are we going? '' I asked as I hummed a happy tune.

'' None of your bussiness. I just want to find Syo. '' She frowned.

Then why did she pick me? Like she thinks that I know where Syo-Chan is. It's not like we're twins. Sure we were born on the same date, but I'm still older. You have to ask Kaoru-Kun for those things.

**( If you didn't know... Well I'm pretty sure many of you know already. But for the one's who dosen't Kaoru is Syo's younger twin brother. I will include him and another one in the further chapters... I think ^^ )**

'' And how are you supposed to know where Syo-Chan is Mi-Chan? '' I smiled as I asked her.

'' I will just find him. I won't lose to Hikari. '' She said with a stern look. You already did. Can't you just realize that already? I sighed softly as I walked a bit behind her. Why me.. Why do I have to go through this torture? Did Syo-Chan suffer this? Or.. Maybe worse?! No... I'm overthinking..

'' Hmm ~ Nee. Mi-Chan let's go a bit faster! I'm sure we can find him then! '' I really don't want to do this, but I just want someone to bump into us. But the chances of someone doing that is below fifty.. Well.. As soon as three hours is up I'm done here!

Let's just hope I survive through out the remaining hours with this... person..

**Masato's POV**

Silent.. I haven't had that in a long time. I closed my eyes as I walked next to Asami. I think her name was..

'' Hey... '' She asked after some minutes. '' Yes? '' I simply asked back and there were silence once again.

**( It's always silent here... Kinda creeps me out XD )**

'' How are we going to get out of this? '' Asami-San asked as she stopped walking. '' According to me we have been in this maze for more than half an hour. '' I mumbled as I looked around.

'' What if we don't get out? '' Asami started walking again while I walked behind her. '' SAOTOME would probably wait. Besides he has more students to watch. It can't be possible that's he watching us right now. '' I took a turn to the right and Asami was now behind me.

'' Why right? '' I took a turn to the left then. '' I'm not sure, but I think this is the right way. '' I then just walked right forward and we were out of the maze.

'' Wow. That didn't take long. Now.. We have to go to room two now right? '' Asami brushed some of her bangs away. I wonder why she kept her hair like that. Her bangs were so long that they covered her right eye. But it dosen't seem very nice of me to ask her why she has it that way.

'' Yeah. Room two... '' I muttered.

'' Yeah. Let's get going then. '' Asami started walking as I rolled my eyes and walked behind her.

This is one intresting girl..

**Ren's POV**

My hands behind the back of my head as I walked behind Kim.

'' Ren. You can at least help a bit.. '' Kim muttered as he turned around.

'' Ehh..? Why..? '' I blinked my eyes as I teased her.

'' What?! You shouldn't let..! '' She frowned and I chuckled.

'' Princess. I'm kidding. You're too pretty to frown. I will help. We're in room three now..? Right? '' I stretched my arms in the air and looked around the room.

Room three was quite the puzzle. There's are a lot of riddes and codes you have to guess here. And our little princess here have solved three out of ten while I have.. As you can probably see. Done nothing to help. Don't worry. I'm not back to my old self. Just teasing her. But she did a lot of thinking to it considering that she used a good fifteen minutes on those riddles and codes.

'' Wha... Don't say that! '' She blushed as she looked back at the riddle again muttering the question.

I chuckled as I looked at her retreating figure and went over to a riddle.

I stood there looking at the riddle as I thought of the question in my mind. Well the answer were simple after a good five minutes thinking.

The riddle was..

_To dye a single Easter egg takes 7.5 minutes if you leave it in dye. How long would it take to dye 3 eggs?_

**( I don't even know if it is a riddle. I found it on a website because I'm horrible at riddles XD )**

'' So.. If I get this right that means that we have solved four puzzles and the fourth light that leads to door lightens up. Well the answer is simple. SAOTOME couldn't you think of any better? '' I chuckled.

**( I will include the answer in the end if you didn't know what it was. Tell me if you thought what the answer was though! )**

'' And there it is! The fourth light is on! Now just six more and we will get out of this! '' Kim yelled happily and then went back to concentrating on her own riddle.

What..? No prize? I smiled as I went to another riddle. Solving it as quick as I did with the previous one.

Several minutes later ~

Right now. Me and Kim were standing next to each other blinking at the last riddle. THE LAST RIDDLE! FOR GODS SAKE! '' Wait... Let me take a break.. '' Kim muttered as she sat down on the ground. I chuckled as I leaned to the wall on the opposite direction on where she was sitting.

'' Let's see. Ren. What was the riddle again? '' Kim asked.

'' I am the beginning of the end, the end of every place. I am the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space. What am I? '' I replied as I looked at the ceiling.

**( I will just go with an easy one. But since they was thinking so much on the other riddles I will let them think this is hard XD I will also give the answer on the author's note. ^^ )**

'' My mind is blank so I can't think properly.. '' Kim sighed and I nodded with her.

''I am the beginning of the end, the end of every place. I am the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space. What am I?... Huh... Wait.. Let me see here.. ''

I was basically forcing my mind to focus. I had enough of this room. It feels like... The walls are coming closer... Or is it just me..?

'' AH! '' Both of us jumped up. Well this was a bit weird from my usual calm and flirtatious side.. But Kim was her normal self... I think..

'' I KNOW THE ANSWER! '' We blinked at each other as we hurried to the riddle.

'' Okay the answer is.. ''

After we answered the riddle I sighed as we finally left room three. '' GOD! That took us long! '' Kim stretched her arms as we walked down the hall to room four.

I'm never... Never... Solving riddles again.. In.. My.. Whole entire... Life!

* * *

**Tokiya's POV**

'' My mind can't take it anymore... I can't take this anymore... '' Mia mumbled as she leaned against a wall.

'' You sure get tired fast.. '' I blinked as I looked away from the code.

'' Well.. I'm not like you... '' Mia answered as she closed her eyes.

I chuckled.

'' Guess not huh..? '' I smirked as I looked back to the extremely long code that we used the last twenty two minutes on. No wait. Twenty three minutes on.

'' So... We got thirteen of twenty numbers.. Well the next question.. '' Ignoring Mia's complaining I began to ignore everthing around me and focused only at the code in front of me.

'' Hey..? Are you done resting?! You have been resting for the past ten minutes now! '' I turned around with a mad look on my face. Mia was sleeping quietly by the wall. '' Why... Are you leaving me with this..?! '' I barked, but I made no attempt what so ever to wake her up and went back to solve the three last codes.

When Mia woke up I was already finished with the last one. '' Where you up all this time..? '' Mia asked as she rubbed her eye. '' Yes. A certain someone didn't help at all. '' I pointed out and Mia smiled at me.

'' See..? It wasn't that bad either.. Right? '' She blinked confused. '' Let's just go alright? I have already solved it. '' I sighed as I sat up and went for the open door.

'' Ah..! Wait for me..! '' Mia got up and ran after me.

'' We're going to room six now right..? '' Mia asked as she finally caught up to me.

'' Yeah. '' I walked faster away from her. At least this will calm my mind. I continued to walk faster as Mia tried to catch up with me.

'' Tokiya..! You're too fast! '' Mia whimpered like Otoya would.

God.. Another Otoya has appeared.

**Tomochika's POV**

'' I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! '' My partner just ran away in the middle of the maze and now I don't know where he is.

'' Ehm... What was his name again... Ehm.. DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU?! '' Not remembering his name I just shouted out the word ' Dude ' to him.

Minutes went by and I still didn't get a answer. Sighing I continued the maze alone.

'' Why did I have to pair up with you..? '' I mumbled as I took a turn to the right. Not knowing where I'm going or what I'm doing I continued to take a turn to the right then left and then right again.

After some good five minutes I made it out of the maze. Alone. My partner still haven't found me and now he's probably roaming around the maze all by himself...

'' I'm probably behind everyone... '' I cast my head down as I walked down the white hall to room two.

When I finally got there I just wanted to punch someone. Or something...

'' You gotta be kidding me...?! '' I ruffled my long curly pink hair as I pouted.

'' Yay... After a long maze we will go and solve a fucking puzzle.. SAOTOME.. You're enjoying yourself right now... Don't you..?! '' I looked at the corner of the room and spotted a camera looking at my direction. I stuck my tounge out and walked to the puzzle.

**SAOTOME'S SHORT... KINDA SHORT.. POV... Don't kill me XD**

'' Ahh..! How I love to see all of my students struggling.. '' I laughed as I looked at screen to screen watching everyone solve their own problems.

I looked over to my side and looked at an envelope. '' Maybe.. Maybe I should do it anyway.. '' I nodded as I smiled and looked back at the screen.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this vert short chapter! It's very short compared to my other chapters which has like 3,000 - 5,000 + words...**

**I just wanted you to se what the others were up to.. But like I promised in the author's note above I will stop switching POV all the time. Next chapter and the next stories I come up with I will keep it to two POV'S or one. **

**I promise.. So just take all the thoughts of writing that I should stop switching POV all the time since I did say that this chapter will be the last time I switch POV all the time.**

**And on the other POV'S in the furhter chapters it will take quite long to switch POV to one another so don't worry! **

**And again.. Tell me if you know about Brothers Conflict. People who already did it don't need to do it again XD**

**Oh yeah... Here's the answers for the riddles in REN'S POV**

**1. 7.5 minutes. Do them all at once.**

**2. The Letter E.**

**Is those even a riddle? XD**

**~ Cindy**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: LALA! I'M BACK! Well I promised the last chapter I would just make two POV each chapter from now on. But it will indeed switch back and forth. But it's just two characters that switch POV each time.. Hopefully XD**

**Well on to the disclaimer because I got nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, THE CHARACTERS OR THE MUSIC BEING USED. I ONLY OWN MY OC**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Well that escalated quickly.._

**Hikari's POV**

Why do I have that feeling that something is going to get bad..? It feels like.. Someone will be seperated soon.. From everyone else...

Probably noticing my worried face Syo squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile. '' It will be alright. Don't worry. '' He said and I gave him a small nod in response.

'' Yeah.. '' I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. '' Come on. If we don't hurry we will never get out of this cave. '' He held my hand tightly as we ran through the stone hallway.

'' Syo-Kun! Hikari! Wait a minute..! You're too fast! '' Nee-San shouted behind us and I stopped at my tracks.

I completely forgot about the fact that Nee-San and Otoya is here too. Whoops.

'' Ehehe.. Sorry.. '' I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly as Nee-San sighed. I looked over at Otoya and he rolled his eyes is amusment and gave me a small smile. Showing that everything's alright.

'' Well then... Should we keep op moving..? '' I asked as I released Syo's hand and walked in front of them all.

'' Yeah.. Just don't go off running again. '' Nee-San released Otoya's hands as she went over to me.

'' I think we've been here for more than three hours. I think we are all going back to the hotel again.. '' Nee-San said as she pointed up. I blinked a few times before looking up myself.

It was sunny outside as the light came through the little holes on the ceiling of the cave.

'' Yeah.. AH! MY LAPTOP! '' I shouted as I ran off again.

**( Note: Hikari can't survive without her laptop. )**

'' W-Wait! Hikari! God.. Not again. '' I could sense that everyone came running behind me as I just ran through the cave and having no clue on where I was going this was going to get bad..

'' Hey! Hikari! '' Syo who seem to be out of breath finally caught up to me and held my arm.

Blinking I turned around and saw everyone panting.

'' Why are you all panting..? '' I asked having no clue on what I was doing.

They all face palmed as they just shook their heads. '' You can be so stupid at times... '' Syo muttered as he finally got his breath again and I looked at him. '' What..?! What did I do?! '' Still not understanding Otoya had to slap my head.

'' OWW?! '' I rubbed the back of my head and looked at Otoya. '' Next time don't go running off like that. Alright?! '' Nee-San yelled at me and I put my hands over my ears.

'' Yeah, Yeah. I get you.. '' I pouted and Otoya and Syo couldn't help, but burst out laughing. '' Don't say that to me! And you! Stay quiet! '' Nee-San turned to Otoya and Syo and they immediately shut their mouths. But they had to laugh at some point.

Nee-San sighed as continued to walk in front of me. '' Come on. We still have to get out of this cave. '' Nee-San said and we nodded as we followed behind her.

After a good fifteen mintues we finally reached out of the cave and in to the jungle again.

'' Woooooow.. For the first time I'm glad to see the jungle again. '' I laughed as we walked down the little path in front of us.

It has barely gone three minutes before we heard the sound of a helicopter above us. '' Hah..? '' I looked up and saw a ladder falling down from the helicopter.

I blinked a few times before looking behind and the others just shrugged like they had no idea what was going on either.

Above the helicopter we could see someone sticking their head out.

'' KIDS! GET UP THE LADDER AND IN THE HELICOPTER! '' The voice startled me. I didn't know Ringo-Sensei could fly a helicopter. Well enough about that.

Still not regaining from the shock I just nodded as I started to climb the ladder up the the helicopter.

**Haruka's POV**

'' Okay..! Up with you. '' Hikari took my hand and dragged me up the helicopter. '' My ears.. '' Ittoki-Kun said as he tapped his ears with his hands.

'' What is going on exactly..? '' Syo asked as he sat down on a chair in the helicopter.

**( I don't know what a helicopter looks like from the inside, but so far. It has chairs.. I think.. XD )**

'' You were the only ones we were waiting on to get out of there. '' Ringo-Sensei said as he got up and made Ryuya-Sensei take control of the helicopter.

'' You mean... We were the only ones who were in there..? '' Hikari asked as she tilted her head to the side.

'' Yup! We didn't wait long though. Right after Ren and Kim got out and on the helicopter you guys came up from that cave. '' Ryuya-Sensei said from the front.

'' I see. After we arrive to the hotel.. What's next? '' Hikari asked as she stretched her arms and looked out the little window.

'' Well first of all.. You're gonna take a bath.. Because... You know.. And after that you just pack. Hikari you're coming to the infirmary in the hotel. We really have to patch up that wound of yours. '' Ringo-Sensei pointed at Hikari's wounded arm which suddenly started bleeding.

'' Oh... I guess I was too hooked up on this I totally forgot that it was wounded in the first place. '' Hikari held her arm as she looked up at Ringo-Sensei. '' I will help you patch that up. So don't worry. '' Ringo-Sensei gave a reassuring smile to Hikari who nodded in return.

When we landed on the ground in front of the hotel grounds we didn't waste any time as we went up to out rooms and opened the door which was thankfully. Open. I went to my suitcase and took out a pair of clothes and went to the bathroom.

After like thirty minutes I came out wearing a white tank top with a light pink cardigan and some tight blue jeans with black flats.

'' It feels like I haven't taken a bath in years..! '' I stretched out and went over to Ittoki-Kun. '' Ittoki ~ Your turn! '' I said as I poked his cheek.

'' Huh? Oh yeah. I will be right back. '' He said as he gave me a peck on the cheek and went inside the bathroom.

I touched my cheek and smiled. '' Yeah.. '' I got up from his bed and started folding my clothes and placing it in the suitcase waiting for Ittoki-Kun to come out of the bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom after ten minutes wearing a red hoodie with some blue trousers and some red sneakers. '' Oh? You're already packing? '' He asked as he sat down next to me toying with my hair.

'' Yeah. If I finish this soon I can have some time going around the hotel. '' I answered as I put a pile of clothes in the suitcase one after one.

'' Maybe I should start packing too. '' Ittoki-Kun chuckled and got up and started packing his own things.

**Hikari's POV**

Twenty five minutes went by as I was in the bathroom. Taking a bath and putting my clothes on. A girl needs their beauty! Just kidding. My hair was a mess when I looked at myself in the mirror and it took a good fifteen minutes to wash it over and over it again.

I came out wearing a flowy white t-shirt which was ruffled at the sleeves and a ruffled black vest over it. I wore my black shorts with chains wrapping around my waist and some high sneakers. Like ususal.

'' Your turn..! '' I jumped over to the door. '' Where are you going? '' Syo asked as he sat up from the bed. '' Getting my wound patched up! It did hurt when I was taking a bath. '' I smiled at him as I pointed at my injured arm. He sighed as he went over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the lips.

'' Don't take too long now. '' He said as he let go of me.

'' Yeah. I won't! '' I smiled as I went out of the door.

I closed the door gently behind me as I ran my hand through my hair. I have that feeling. That we will be separated. It's for the best right? At least I will enjoy my time I have with them.

I knocked on the door to the infirmary and opened it. '' Ringo-Sensei..? '' I asked softly as I went in.

'' I'm here..! '' Ringo-Sensei shouted as she got up from the chair. '' Let's get that wound healed. Alright? '' Ringo-Sensei said as she led me to the chair she just was sitting on.

There was a long silence as I watched Ringo-Sensei clean up my wound. '' You got it.. Right? '' She finally asked. Breaking the silence.

I just sat there. Not talking at all. It went like that for some minutes before I opened my mouth. '' Yeah.. I got the envelope. '' I looked to the side avoiding eye contact with the cross dresser.

'' What are you planning on doing? '' She asked again. Clearly not letting this slip off.

'' I'm planning on accepting it. '' I simply said and Ringo chuckled silently. '' Well that escalated quickly. '' Ringo-Sensei looked at me with a smile, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

I chuckled as I watched her. '' Did you really think that I would refuse the offer? '' I asked and she gave slight nod.

'' It's just that I really think that you sh- '' Ringo-Sensei got cut off in the middle of her sentence when the door got knocked over to the side and Ringo-Sensei couldn't help but pinch my arm.

'' OUCH! '' I let out a slight scream and she took both of her hands away and turned angrily at the door.

'' Next time. KNOCK ON! '' She frowned as she went back to bandage my arm leaving the subject we just talked about.

I glanced at the door and saw Tomo-Chan, Nee-San and the others there.

'' Oh. Hey. How's it going? '' I asked as I looked back at Ringo-Sensei.

'' We will be leaving soon. '' Tokiya said and I nodded. '' Did you burst the door open just to say that? '' I asked and they nodded.

I sighed as I looked back at Ringo-Sensei.

'' I have to pack though. '' I answered as I got up when the cross dresser gave a nod that she was finished.

'' Sure..? '' I walked past them ignoring their confused look on how I acted. Well can't blame them. I acted pretty cold towards them.

I arrived at my room and as I expected. Syo was there.. I really... Have.. To end this.. When the time comes.. I have to.

Making that promise I bit my lip slightly and smiled at him. '' Have you really been waiting For me all this time? '' I asked and he smiled back as he got up and pulled me closer.

'' Syo..? '' I looked up at him and he gave me a light peck on the nose. '' I really have to pack now.. So.. Can you please let go of me..? '' I asked as I gently pushed him away from me and walked over to my suitcase.

I folded the clothes and put my it in the suitcase along with the charger to my laptop as I placed it in on top of the suitcase so it would be easier to find. After that I put my laptop in my bag.

'' You're gonna carry your laptop the whole way back to Saotome Academy? '' Syo asked as I zipped shut the suitcase.

'' Yeah. I don't really trust anyone touching it. '' I replied folding the bed sheets and dragging my suitcase to the door.

'' Hikari.. You've become really quiet after you came back from Ringo-Sensei. What happened? '' Syo asked and I clenched my fist behind my back as I gave him a bright smile.

'' Nothing happened. Nothing at all. ''

Syo looked at me before shrugging it off. '' Fine. Tell me if you need something though. The bus is here. Come on. '' Syo said as he got his own suitcase and went out of the door.

I sighed as I closed the door to our room and trailed behind him. Just... Don't say anything now..

I placed my suitcase in the back of the bus and went inside. Finding the place I sat on when we came here. I sat down at my seat near the window and placed the bag down on the ground.

I looked out the window the whole time. I did notice that Syo would glance at my direction at some point, but I did ignore it. He kept looking at me like that for some minutes. When will he stop? I gave a soft sigh as I turned around and looked at him directly in the eyes.

'' Why are you looking at me like I have just killed someone? '' I asked and he shooked his head. '' You just seem to be... gone. '' He answered after some minutes and I tilted my head to the side.

'' What do you mean by that? '' Not understanding what he said, Syo sighed as he explained. '' Ever since you came back from the infirmary you have been acting strange you know? You can always talk to me about it. ''

I gave him a small smile as I shooked my head. '' No. It's okay. This is something I have to do by myself. '' I smiled at him and he nodded.

When he nodded his approval I smiled gently at him as I dozed off to sleep..

I was probably out for hours..! When I woke up I found myself in my room. My bag right by my night stand and my suitcase by the door. '' Where..? '' I sat up and looked over to the bag. Did someone..?!

Startled I took the bag and opened it quickly. My laptop was there. Hopefully no one touched it.

'' That's right.. Where.. Oh.. I'm back at the academy.. '' I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Glancing back at my nightstand I noticed a little letter there.

'' Huh..? '' Blinking I took the letter and opened it.

_Lessons starts tomorrow! For now you can do what ever you want!_

_- Haruka_

So I have all the afternoon to do what ever I want huh..? Well the graduation auditon is coming up soon so I should practice... But I haven't been _there_ for a long time and on the other hand I might not be there when the audition takes place so I can as well go and make a visit before doing anything.

Smiling I rummaged my closet and drawers and found the headphones Nee-San gave me to my birthday and my phone which has been in my suitcase. Plugging the headphone cables to the phone I put on my headphones and went out of the door.

**Haruka's POV**

I walked down the hallway to our room to check on Hikari. Looking out the window I spotted someone going out. '' Ah. Hikari. '' It was Hikari since I knew it from her clothes and the orange and red headphones I gave her on her 14th birthday.

'' Where is she...? '' I kept looking out the window. Wondering where Hikari is going, but it's probably none of my business anyway.

I kept looking at Hikari until she was no where in sight. I smiled a bit before walking down the hallway again to one of the practice rooms.

It's always a piano here.. I smiled at the sight of the room as I began playing a melody grandma taught me.

When I was done I heard clapping and looked towards the clapping to see everyone by the door. '' Haruka! That was amazing! '' Tomo-Chan said as she sat down next to me.

'' Thank you, Tomo-Chan. '' I smiled at her and looked at the guys. '' What is it? '' I asked and they compliented my piano playing too. '' Oh yeah. Haruka. Do you know where Hika-Chan is? '' Natsuki asked me. '' No. She went somewhere just now. ''

'' Oh.. I see.. '' Natsuki shoulders slumped down. Seeing that I chuckled as I asked him, '' How about we search for her? Knowing Hikari she wouldn't go so far than the places she knew as a kid. '' Hearing that Natsuki immediately looked up from the ground. Receving a glare from Syo.

Oh yeah.. That's right.. They don't know about that. '' Can we?! '' Not noticing Syo's glare Natsuki asked me and I nodded.

'' Sure. Come on. I wanna have some fresh air. '' I stood up and walked out of the door with everyone right behind me.

While we walked down the street many of the guys were surrounded by girls. No suprise there. I stopped walking and looked at them in amusement. They were like poor kittens!

Expect Ren though. He managed every single girl with ease. Masato on the other hand...

'' Get off me! '' He yelled, but that just made them squeal more. I laughed as we walked down the street with a tail of girls right behind us. Why do I have a feeling that they are glaring daggers at me?

We went into many places that Hikari had as a childhood. I was there with her, but because of my poor health we had to go by car and only stopped by certain places where there weren't a lot of people.

Hikari was no where to be found. The park, café or anything! Ah.. Maybe she's there!

'' I think I know where Hikari is now! '' I slammed my fist to the palm of my hand and looked behind. The girls were still clinging on to many of them, but I ignored it.

'' You're so slow.. '' I teased them and they sighed. '' Try having so many girls on you... And you will know why.. '' Masato said and I chuckled. '' Maybe I already have. '' I shurgged my shoulders and turned around and walked again.

After some minutes walking we reached a kindergarden.

'' Haruka..? Why do you think Hikari is here? '' Syo-Kun asked and I nodded. '' I know she's in there. '' I said as I gestured everyone to come and look. We all poked our heads out through the wall and I was right.

Hikari was there. Playing with some children.

'' Heh. I was right. '' I mumbled.

'' Hika-Nee-San! '' A boy came running up to Hikari and tugged her vest. Bending down the same level as him Hikari looked at him in the eye. '' What is it? '' She smiled softly at him.

'' Come play with us! '' The boy said as more kids began to hold her arm and drag her to the play ground. '' Yeah, Yeah.. '' Hikari laughed as she went with the kids to the play ground.

'' Why did you know Hikari was there? '' Otoya asked as he looked at Hikari and the children.

'' She spent most of her time here as a child. '' I replied as I turned around and began walking away. '' Haruka..? '' Tomo-Chan looked back and I gave her a smile. '' I will go back now. You guys can stay here if you want to. '' I began walking when a girl came out of no where and screamed.

'' THERE ARE SUSPISCOUS PERSONS HERE! ''

I jolted from the sudden scream and the caretaker and Hikari came out to the street.

'' Nee-San..? '' Hikari tilted her head by our sudden appearance and I rubbed my head in embarrassment.

'' Ehehe.. I apologize for barging in like that.. '' I bowed my head and the caretaker laughed. '' That's alright, Haruka. Come now. Don't be shy. The kids will be happy to know that there are more people around here. '' She said as she practically dragged us inside.

'' Ehm... '' There was a long silent in the current room we were on besides the sound of children outside playing with Hikari.

'' So.. Haruka. '' The caretaker finally asked. '' Y-Yes? '' Why do I feel so nervous around her now? I used to get along with her in the past..

" Have you and Hikari been well? " the caretaker asked as she sipped her tea.

" Huh..? Oh yeah! We've been doing fine. Hikari has been doing great! " I smiled brightly. Now I feel more comfortable around her. Talking about Hikari really lightens up the mood sometimes.

'' I see.. Saying that she probably hasn't told you.. '' The caretaker mumbled and I tilted my head.

'' Excuse me? But I didn't hear what you just said. '' I asked and the caretaker shooked her head.

'' No, Nothing. But Haruka. Who is these handsome young men you have brought with you? '' The caretaker bluntly asked.

'' Huh? H-H-Handsome?! '' Ittoki-Kun blushed by the word while Ren just grinned like always.

'' T-They are my friends from the academy..! '' I quickly said before this was going to get even more comlicated. '' There is a no-love rule so we're not allowed to date! '' I waved my hands in objection and I heard her chuckle.

'' Rules are made to be broken, dear! '' The caretaker happily said.

All of us were flushed by her words and tried to convince her that nothing was going on until we heard a chuckle by the door.

'' Oh my. This was too fun to record! '' Hikari laughed as we turned around flushed.

She was holding a camera while laughing. '' Delete it! '' All of us shouted still flushed red.

Laughing Hikari closed the camera and placed it around her neck.

'' It will make a good memory. '' She answered as she leaned by the wall.

'' Did you enjoy yourself caretaker? '' Hikari asked and looked at the caretaker who was laughing as well.

'' I enjoyed it a lot! '' The caretaker clapped her hands together as a little kid.

'' I find it hard that you're just 27. '' Hikari commented and the caretaker pouted.

'' I've been taking care of you since I was fifteen! '' The caretaker pointed out.

'' Yeah, Yeah. I will be going outside because the children seems bored. '' Hikari said before going out.

'' Hika-Nee-San! '' Some children screamed the moment she went out.

'' Woah..! Careful now. I'm coming now! '' Hikari waved her hands to a child who was on top of a slide.

'' Maybe you guys should go out too? The children are very nice. '' The caretaker smiled at us as we nodded and went out.

'' Ah! Haru-Nee-San! '' Another girl child came running to me as I bend down.

'' Haru-Nee-San will join us too right?! '' The little girl asked as she tugged my cardigan.

'' Yeah.. Sure. But where is Hikari? '' I asked as I looked around.

'' Hika-Nee-San? She left already. '' The children tilted their heads in confusion.

'' What..? When?! '' I blinked my eyes as I heard a small mumble from the caretaker.

'' So she's leaving already.. ''

What..? Leaving!?

" Caretaker! What do you mean by Hikari leaving?! " I asked turning my attention to her.

There was a long silence with me and the others just staring at her until she sighed and opened her mouth.

" I think you should either ask SAOTOME or Hikari for that. " she simply said as she got back in.

Without hesitating we ran back to the academy.

_Back at Saotome Academy ~_

We slammed the door to SAOTOME'S office.

" SAOTOME-San.. " we panted as we looked up at him.

" Where's Hikari?! " all of us asked waiting for an answer from the quiet principal of ours.

" Hikari has... " SAOTOME began as we looked at him for a desperate answer.

Minutes went by as he just stared at us. Those were some impatient minutes. " JUST TELL US ALREADY! " We shouted making the principal laugh.

" So impatient. Hikari has left. " he answered simply making us sigh.

" To where exactly? " We asked as we sat down on one of his couches.

" To... America. " SAOTOME said with a calm voice.

My eyes widened as I jumped up.

" AMERICA?! "

* * *

**A/N: WEEEEEEE! I'm back with another cliffhanger! I think.. Hehe! Well I said that this story is ending soon ^.^ **

**The next chapter will probably be the last one. I think though. There will be a sequel to this, but I will of course say it when I'm done with it. So until then! See ya on the next chapter that will probably be the very last one of this story! **

**~ Cindy**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE YOUNG STAR! I'm very grateful for everyone who has been with me while I made this and even survived my bad grammar... Yeah... Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG THAT HAS BEEN USED SO FAR. I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Goodbye.._

**Haruka's POV**

'' What do you mean by she left for America?! '' I slammed my hands on the table with a shocked face.

'' Haruka.. Relax.. '' Tomo-Chan patted my shoulder which I just shoved away.

'' She got an offer.. '' Saotome said as he looked out the window.

'' And she accepted it. The choice was hers even though she knew what was going to happen if she accepted. Now she's sitting on the plane, waiting. ''

I looked back at the others and they were shocked too. Syo.. He couldn't do anything. He was just staring at SAOTOME with a blank expression.

Without saying anything he went out of the office and slamming the door as he went out.

'' Syo.. '' I looked at the door he just went out with a sad expression. Hikari was the one he loved.. Then why did she just leave him?!

Holding my tears back I went out of the door followed by everyone.

Walking to our room I just looked down at the ground. Why? Why did you leave..?

Opening the door to our room I noticed how empty it was.. Hikari has packed everything away without us knowing.. Glancing at the person by Hikari's bed I gestured everyone to come in and closed the door.

I looked over at Syo again who was holding a letter.

'' Syo-Kun.. '' I slowly went over to him and noticed that he has clutched the letter with all his might.

I gently took the letter from him and read it myself.

_Nee-San._

_By now you should have heard from SAOTOME that I left for America.. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything about it. I'm sure it's shocking for you and the others.. I came to Saotome Academy when I just turned fifteen in August. I'm sorry for not telling anyone of my birthday then, but the birthday has passed and that's okay._

_But now.. I'm leaving again.. For weeks, months or even probably years. I'm studying music in America now since I got this offer personally from the headmaster there. In truth I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave everyone, but at the same time.. I couldn't just refuse the offer. I know that this might be very selfish of me and I didn't even talk to everyone about it._

_But to be honest.. I didn't want to. Just imagining your expressions.. I couldn't do it.. I'm so sorry for not telling.._

_Syo.. I'm sorry for leaving you behind, but you know what I mean when I'm leaving right..? That we have to end our relationship here. I really want you to forget about everything.._

_I want everyone to forget everything.._

_I'm sorry for not telling sooner..._

_Goodbye.._

_- Hikari_

The tears I was holding came out. I collapsed down to the ground holding the letter from Hikari as I just cried.

'' Haruka.. '' I didn't want to look at anyone. I just couldn't do anything.. We've been months apart. We just reunited! And now you're just leaving again?!

'' Why..?! Why! '' I just sat there on the ground sobbing. I couldn't do anything. I didn't have the strength to move my own body. It's.. Painful.. Someone important to you just leaving you without saying anything.

I glanced up at Syo and saw that he was holding the sheets for control.

'' SAOTOME said that she has already boarded her plane.. '' Ren muttered as he looked out the window.

I glanced at the window and saw a plane going further and further away from my reach.

'' Already leaving huh.. '' Masato said.

Everyone had a hurt look on their faces. No one expected this to happen. All the good times we had spent with each other was gone.. It felt like it never was there..

'' Why did you just leave..?! '' Syo muttered as he just tightened his grip on the sheets.

'' We can't simply just forget everthing! '' I was shaking my head as the tears fell down my cheeks.

'' None of us... Can't forget.. '' All of us mumbled.

**Hikari's POV**

Hearing the name of the plane I was going on I sighed and got up from my seat. The main suitcases I had taken with me was handed to the staff so it's there when I arrive in America.

I looked over to the window and saw a familiar building far away. '' I'm sorry.. '' I muttered as I walked towards the gate.

I gave them the ticket to my seat which was surprisingly a first class one. Well I know who had been doing these arrangements..

'' Have a safe flight. '' the lady by the gate said with a smile on her face as I walked through.

Yeah.. A safe flight huh..

I have already put my suitcase up in the little luggage room above me I sat down in my seat and looked out the plane window.**  
**

I just can't leave everyone.. But it's too late now..

Biting my lower lip I rummaged through my bag and got the camera I had purchased before I came to the academy.

Turning it on I scrolled down the photos that I've taken in secret.. My eyes got on a group picture which I took when they gave me a '' Welcome to Saotome Academy '' party.

The light for the seat belts turned on and I turned off my camera and put it back.

'' Hello everyone. This is the captain of... '' I didn't hear a thing that man said as I just looked at the window. It was too late to turn back now...

The sounds of the planes taking off made me come back to the real world. I'm really leaving Japan..

I'm leaving everyone.. I'm leaving Nee-San.. And I'm leaving Syo.. But I said that he had to forget everything because that is what I will do. I'm forgetting everything about our relationship and we were just normal friends..

The plane took off making Japan smaller and smaller.

There was a new future in front of me now.. And that future began harsh.. But I want to go.. Even if that means I'm leaving everything behind.

I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**Haruka's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked at my surroundings.

'' Ah.. You're finally awake. '' I could hear Tomo-Chan whisper as she stroked my hair.

'' Hikari.. Reallt left.. '' I muttered and Tomo-Chan couldn't do anything then nod her head.

'' Yes. You cried yourself to sleep. The others left already. '' Tomo-Chan said as I got up.

'' What about the others? '' I asked as I looked out the window.

'' They went back to their rooms. '' Tomo-Chan replied as she stopped stroking my hair.

'' I'm sure that Hika-Chan wanted us to forget everything. So... If you can.. Try to forget and look for the future. I'm sure that was what she wanted before she left. '' Tomo-Chan went out of the door leaving me behind with the words she just said.

Forget huh..

I held the bed sheets as I took a deep breath.

I'm sure that what was Hikari wanted. And maybe.. I will see her again in some months..

I can't forget, but if it was Hikari wanted.. I will try.. The others will too.

We will rise..

**Hikari's POV ( This will be the last POV of the story. )**

_You have a bright future ahead of you. _

_Mom.._

_You wanna fulfill that dream, right?_

_Dad.._

_Then do it. Only look forward. Never look back.._

_I don't know.._

_Even if it hurts.. Do it._

_But.._

_We know you can do it._

_I.. I.. I will do it.. I promise.._

The sound of the plane landing woke me up from my dreams. Opening my eyes I saw that I landed in America..

I rubbed my eyes as I took my bag and took my luggages from the luggage room.

Getting the main luggages from Japan I headed out from the airport.

Once I got out I noticed a sign with my name on it.

Taking a deep breath I walked towards the person...

* * *

**A/N: AND... THAT'S THE END! A bit too early to end this story maybe? Yeah.. But I'm planning on making a sequel! So just wait until then okay? Maybe not the ending you wanted. Most people wanted a happy ending. But I'm leaving my ending with another cliffhanger! HOHO XD**

**And once again.. I'm sorry for this very.. short... Chapter... But I think at least it has some emotions in them? XD Sorry I'm not very good at this..**

**I really wanted to thank everyone for reading this fic! Once I'm done with the sequel I will announce it here. So the viewers that has not followed like ME. ( I'm not telling you to. ) They will find out soon enough XD.**

**Until then..**

**See ya in the sequel!**

**~ Cindy**


	20. SEQUEL!

**Hello! I'm back! And you know what that means... THE SEQUEL IS OUT!**

**I said that It would come very quickly... And that is probably because I've been thinking of it from the start...**

**WELL I'M SORRY OKAY?!**

**Yeah.. The main reason I asked everyone about Brothers Conflict is because..**

**I'M MAKING A CROSS-OVER!**

**Not that I think about it... There will be many characters...**

**THAT'S FINE!**

**But the sequel is now going to be up and going and are going to be my main obsession lately..**

**I'm already done with chapter two XD Hehe ^.^ **

**Well here are the detalis to find the SEQUEL! **

**To find the sequel, you can go to my profile or search in Uta no Prince Sama and Brother's Conflict crossovers. It is called ' New Stars and Old Friends '**

**ENJOY THE SEQUEL EVERYONE!**


End file.
